Eternal Snow
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: Sakura's promise to her mom was to sing at the Winter Festival but has a disease that will kill her by the end of December and there's a huge chance she'll die with the operation. Will she be able to keep the promise she made to her mom? Naruto X Fullmoon
1. Chapter 1: Sakura's past

**This is my second story and I'm trying to gt the hang of this thing. My cousin and I had recently read the story Getbacker Uchiha by InsaneYunay! I swear it's really funny. Now my cousin and I are trying to write a story like that but with a twist. So hopefully it's better than my first story.**

**Chapter 1: Sakura's past, Sakura and Ino's secret**

Tsunade was resting in her office until someone came into her room.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked her apprentice Shizune. Tsunade weakly opened her eyes to see Shizune holding books, paperwork and scrolls.

"Yawn…what is it Shizune?" asked Tsunade tiredly.

"More work to do!" said Shizune as she put the stuff on Tsunade's desk.

"But we just finished 5 stacks of work an hour ago!" whined Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but this is what came in…" said Shizune.

"Whatever. Let's just go and file the scrolls first!" said Tsunade as she and Shizune carried the scrolls to the scroll room.

--------------

Tsunade moved the ladder to the next section. "Great I'm on the H section!" said Tsunade. She took 5 scrolls but accidentally dropped one. Tsunade filed the other scroll and climbed down but tripped on the scroll falling on her butt as she screamed a bit. The scroll rolled a few feet away as it unrolled itself.

Shizune heard the fall and went to see if the Hokage was okay.

"Tsunade-sama…Tsunade-sama, are you alright?" asked Shizune as she helped her up.

"That stupid scroll, it tripped me!" yelled Tsunade as she rubbed her back. Tsunade then went to pick it up.

"Well, I'm going to continue filing the scrolls!" Shizune's voice echoed as she walked back to the N-P section. Tsunade glared at the scroll.

"Stupid scroll, tripping me like that!" muttered Tsunade. "Let's see where you go…" Tsunade looked to see that it said Haruno.

_'Haruno…that's Sakura's last name! I wonder what's in here…'_

Tsunade opened the scroll further and read what it said.

What she read broke her heart….

"Oh god! Shizune! Hurry Shizune!" yelled Tsunade as she collapsed to the floor.

---------------------------

"Okay, training is over! See you guys tomorrow!" said Kakashi as he turned into smoke.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to come with me, Sai, and Sasuke to get some ramen!" asked Naruto

Sasuke came back to the village yesterday. He had defeated Itachi but didn't kill Orochimaru because he had vanished. He was caught by Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Lee, and Shino. This time they had succeeded. His punishment was to be restricted from missions and stay at here at Konoha for a year with Naruto. Tsunade let Sai stay in Team 7. Everything was still the same. Naruto was still an idiot, Sai was still an annoying pest, and Sasuke was still cold, but was starting to warm up to the team. The only thing different with this team was Sakura.

Ever since she turned 17, four months ago, her voice became quieter, she had gotten weaker and skinner. And she'd kinda stare off into space sometimes like she was in really deep thoughts.

Sakura didn't reply instead she was looking at the cherry blossom that had fallen out of its tree and landed in front of her.

Naruto was getting ticked off. There she goes again, just staring into space! What the hell was wrong with her?

"Hey Ugly, we're going to eat come one!" yelled Sai that was in front of her face. Still there was no reaction from the pink haired kunoichi. She was still looking at the cherry blossom. Everyone watched as the cherry blossom flew up in the sky only to have something fly through it, breaking it into pedals.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's eyes widen a bit as the cherry blossom ripped. What's the big deal about a stupid flower? Sasuke was getting mad and hungry so he went up to Sakura and threw her over his back. That brought Sakura back to Earth.

"Wha- what are you doing Sasuke? I can walk by myself thank you very much…" said Sakura.

"Hn…" said Sasuke as he continued to carry Sakura on his back.

---------------

"Finally, I can eat!" said Naruto as he quickly sat down and ordered a miso ramen for himself. Sai sat next to Naruto and ordered chicken ramen. Sakura sat next to Naruto which was right next to Sasuke. Sasuke ordered also miso ramen as Sakura didn't say anything. Instead she just looked at the August calendar. It was August 28th.

Sasuke looked at Sakura noticing how quiet she was right now. Usually she'd be happy that he was sitting next to her, but instead all she did was stare into space again. What the hell was wrong with her? It seemed like Sai noticed it too.

"Ugly, I'm getting sick of this stupid, quiet stage your going through right now! What the hell is wrong with you woman? Ever since you turned 17, something happened to you! I know it! So what is it? You haven't really been hanging out with your friends much this month. Lee and Tenten complained about not seeing you too. Some people thought you got kidnapped."

Sakura laughed a bit. A smiled her infamous warm smile.

"T…here's n-nothing to worry about-"Sakura didn't get to finish as she started to cough really bad that she had to fall to the ground and clutch her chest.

Sasuke fell down with her to hold her hand. She squeezed it as she continued to cough more violently.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Sasuke. Naruto and Sai stood there watching. Sasuke saw this and got mad. "What the hell are you idiots standing there for, Sai get some water and dobe go get Tsunade-sama!" yelled Sasuke as he took Sakura outside. Sai quickly asked Ayume to get some water. Naruto looked as Sasuke took Sakura outside. He continued to stare at Sakura. Something was definitely wrong with Sakura. Naruto shook his head and ran to get Tsunade-sama.

-------------

Ino and her team were walking to get some ramen. It was quiet since Asuma passed away a few years ago.

"It's great to spend time with each other again!" said Chouji.

"It is since Shikamaru became a chuunin…" said Ino smiling.

"How troublesome!" said Shikamaru rolling his eyes smirking.

Soon it was quiet. "Hey guys…have you noticed how skinny and sick Sakura-chan looks?" asked Chouji looking down at the ground.

Ino eyes widened as she looked up to see that the boys didn't say anything after that.

Ino looked ahead and stopped walking.

"Ino, why did you…" Chouji stopped talking when Ino started to run towards a couple under a tree.

"Ino wait for us!" yelled Shikamaru as they hurried to catch up to Ino.

-----------

Sai ran outside with a cup of water in his hands. He gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke took it and gave it to Sakura. But she wouldn't take it since she was still coughing.

"Ugly I got you some water!" said Sai rubbing Sakura's back. Soon the trio heard running and yelling. They looked to see that it was Ino.

"I…Ino..." said Sakura.

"Are you okay Sakura…" asked Ino as bent down and patted Sakura's back. She took Sakura's hands and examined it.

**Flashback**

_A little Sakura and Ino were picking flowers with the 3rd Hokage when suddenly Sakura started to cough._

"_Are you okay Sakura-chan?" asked Ino as she started to pat Sakura's back._

**End of flashback**

She saw blood on her hands. Everyone's eyes widened. Soon Shikamaru and Chouji arrived and also saw the blood in her hands.

"S…Sakura…" said Shikamaru. "Wha-what's happening to you?" he asked. Ino looked at Sakura straight in the eye.

"It's happening…isn't it?" asked Ino, her voice shaking. The boys looked at the girls. What was Ino talking about? Soon Naruto arrived with Tsunade

"Sakura!" yelled Tsunade. Tsunade did a few hand signs and her hands had charka around them. She put her hands over Sakura's throat. Soon Sakura stopped coughing and fainted.

"Tsunade, I know what's happening with Sakura!" said Ino.

"Okay come to my office right now, I need to talk to you!" said Tsunade. Soon Ino, Sakura, and the Hokage headed to the hospital. Once they arrived, Ino saw Shizune and a few medics waiting for them. They took Sakura and went to the E.R.

Tsunade walked with Ino to the waiting room and told her to wait as they help Sakura. Ino sat down and started thinking to her self.

_'Sakura…I thought it wouldn't turn out this serious. You told me that it was nothing to worry about. You said it would go away. You knew something more didn't you. Did you only tell me that so I wouldn't worry so much? Was this why the 3rd Hokage said that it wouldn't be wise to continue being a ninja when you turned 16?'_

**Flashback**

_A little Sakura and Ino were picking flowers with the 3rd Hokage when suddenly Sakura started to cough._

"_Are you okay Sakura-chan?" asked Ino as she started to pat Sakura's back. The 3rd Hokage looked at Sakura sadly._

"_Ino go to Sakura's parents and tell them to meet me in my office." said the 3rd Hokage._

_Ino looked at him. He smiled at Ino. "Don't worry, just go!" Ino nodded and ran to Sakura's house. The 3rd Hokage picked up Sakura. "Don't worry, it's okay to cry."_

"_I…it hurts…really bad…Hokage-sama!" said Sakura as she continued to cry from the pain in her throat, lungs and heart._

_---------_

"_You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" asked Ai, Sakura's mom._

"_Yes…it's about Sakura's little problem..." said the Hokage._

"_It has already started…hasn't it?" said Sakura's Dad, Daisuke._

"_I'm afraid it has…the medics said that it only formed a tiny bit. It's slowly forming around her throat. It should go away soon. Well, that's what we're hoping for…" said the Hokage._

_Unknown to them, Ino had followed Sakura's parents and was eavesdropping on the conversation._

"_Is there any way to prevent it from forming more?" asked Ai._

"_Our best medics are doing the best they can right now. Sakura's in the E.R. and they're trying to stop it for now. I highly recommend that it would be best if Sakura takes it easier by the age of 14 or the latest 16…If she pushes her limits after the age of 16, the effects could be deadly. We can perform an operation…but there's a chance she won't make it! Even with the operation" _

_Ino's eyes widened._

"_How much of a chance?" asked Daisuke._

"_75" said the Hokage. Ai looked down in shocked._

"_But…if operation is a success, she will live, but…"_

"_But what?" asked Ai._

"_But…she'll lose her voice but the worst of all is that…she won't be able to be a ninja ever again! No matter how many operations done on her..."_

_Ino's eyes widened. Sakura will lose her voice if she does this operation? But Sakura loves singing. She won't be able to talk to her or sing anymore. But the worse part of all is that she won't be able to be a ninja anymore. But she dreamt of becoming a Kunoichi…_

"_Why is this happening to her?" asked Daisuke._

"_Well, from what I remember, Sakura was born earlier than she was supposed to. Soon she was born with a weak body. But we didn't check her x-rays until it was too late. Two months later, we caught something when one of our medics was checking her X-rays. She saw that there was something forming near her throat. We couldn't take it out since she was still little…" said the 3rd Hokage regretting._

"_I want my daughter to take the operation!" said Daisuke._

"_Daisuke! Didn't you hear the Hokage? If Sakura takes the operation, there's a 75 chance she'll die! She's only 9! Even if the operation is a success, she won't be able to speak to us and to the other kids. She won't be able to sing and be a kunoichi! And you know that's her dream and life. To be a full-fledge kunoichi and to sing! Doing this operation will destroy her chances!" yelled Ai._

_Ino felt tears falling. Her best friend was slowly dying. How come Sakura never told her about this?_

"_Ai, I don't care if she can't be a ninja anymore… that she won't be able to sing! At least there's a chance she can be able to live!" Daisuke yelled back._

"_It's up to Sakura if she wants the operation…" said the Hokage. _

"_I talked with that medic and she said that she did a jutsu on her when she was having a check up on her. She said the jutsu will last for 8 years, which means when she turns 17 the jutsu will wear off and her disease will grow worse as the months go on. She should stop doing hard labor before she turns 16. And she should stop being a ninja by then. But don't tell Sakura that if she does the operation she'll lose her voice and that she won't be a ninja anymore." said the Hokage standing up and showing Sakura's parents out the door._

"_I wish you guys luck with Sakura. She's a rare kind of person that blooms once in a life time…" said the Hokage as he closed the door behind them. Ai and Daisuke saw Ino crying._

"_Ino…" said Ai as she hugged Ino. "I'm sorry you had to find out about this. Promise me you won't say anything to anyone else besides Sakura, the 3rd Hokage, me and my husband…" Ino looked up at Ai._

"_B…but why Sakura…why does she have to have that disease?" asked Ino crying her heart out._

"_Ino…I'm sorry…it was destiny…" said Daisuke as he left with Ai. Ino ran away and headed home. She cried herself to sleep. At the middle of the night, a loud explosion had awaken her._

**End of Flashback**

Ino was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. Tsunade walked out with Sakura.

"Yamanaka, in my office please!" said Tsunade. Ino just nodded her head as she just stared at Sakura. Ino saw that Sakura was starting to have a little hard time breathing and walking. It made Ino's heart hurt.

Ino and Sakura sat down as Tsunade-sama sat on her desk.

"Sakura…I heard my sources tell me that only your parents, the 3rd Hokage and Ino were the only people that knew about your…condition." said Tsunade. Ino could see that Tsunade's eyes were red from crying.

"I guess…my parents told you…?" asked Sakura. Tsunade shook her head. She threw a scroll at Sakura. Sakura barely caught it and read it.

"So the 3rd Hokage wrote about my condition in this scroll…" said Sakura as she laughed a bit.

"F…forehead-girl…t…this isn't a laughing matter! We're talking about your freaking life!"

"Sakura…you're like a daughter to me, even before your mother…passed away." Sakura looked down as she remembered the tragic memory of her mother's death.

**Flashback (Sakura's pov)**

_I was resting in my room, when I heard my parents talking about my illness._

"_Ai, she's going to get the operation!" _

"_Daisuke, it's up to Sakura not us!" _

"_I don't give a shit! She's going to get the operation no matter what Sakura says!" _

"_Letting her have the operation will just ruin her chances of singing and being a kunoichi!"_

"_So at least she'll live!"  
_

"_Yeah, she'll live but she'll live miserably. At least if she dies, she'll at least die doing the things she loves doing!" My mother finally yelled back my father._

"_Don't yell back at me Ai!" My father was getting mad._

"_I'm tired of you…us…fighting!" said my mother as she left to the room. I heard my mother walk to her room. My father started to throw the chair he was sitting on to the wall. Soon my parents went to my room. Soon all I heard was silence._

_I looked at my clock 2 hours later to see that it was midnight. I heard the door to my room open. It was my mother._

"_Mom…" I said as I watched her get a couple of my stuff and put them in a bag._

"_Honey, hurry get all your warm clothes and stuff animal…we're leaving!" she whispered to me._

_I was really confused. What about dad?_

"_Where's daddy?" I asked as I got my teddy bear._

"_He's not coming with us. We're going to spend the night at my friend's house." My mother said._

"_Who's your friend?" I asked._

"_Tsunade" said my mother. Tsunade was my mother's close friend. I nodded to my mother as we headed out to the front door. My mom quietly closed the door. As we headed out we heard someone in front of us. It was…_

"_D-Daisuke!" said my mother_

"_What are you doing around midnight Ai? Where are you bringing Sakura?" My father asked. I was terrified. My father looked like he'd kill one of us right now. I looked up at my mother to see that she going to say something.  
_

"_Well Ai?" my father asked. My mother took something from out of her robes. It was a gas ball. My mother immediately grabbed me and ran away from my enraged father. We ended up near the area where the winter festival wad been. We missed it because of my illness. _

_Because of me, we didn't get to go to the festival like we always did. Because of me, my parents were fighting. My mother and I sat down._

"_Mommy, what's going on?" I asked._

"_Sakura honey, do you want to have the operation?"_

"_If I have the operation wouldn't that mean I won't be able to be a kunoichi with Ino-chan?"_

"_Yes, and not just that, the Hokage said you only have 25 chance of living if you take the operation. If the operation is successful, you'll lose your voice and you won't be able to talk to me or your friends anymore. I don't want you to grow up miserable. I want you to promise me that you'll die doing the things you love. I want you to be happy!" My mother said stroking my cheek._

_I hugged my mom. "I promise! I don't want to have the operation!" I cried._

"_Then you won't! The medic that did your check up did a jutsu on you. It will stop the disease from spreading until your 17th birthday." said my mother. Soon it was quiet. I heard a kunai being thrown. I pushed my mother out of the way. The kunai missed me by an inch. _

_We looked up to see my father. "Give me Sakura!" my father said._

"_Over my dead body!" My mother yelled as we started to run again._

"_Sakura keep running!" my mother said to me._

"_What about you?" I asked._

"_Don't worry about me. I'll give you some time to run to Tsunade's if you can't go to Ino's! It's only 3 streets away!" my mother said as she turned around to fight my father._

_I looked around, we were in front of the old Uchiha compound and Ino's house was 4 streets away and Tsunade's was 6 streets away. I looked to find my mom._

_I watched as my parents fought. My father took out a kunai as my parents ran to the forest to fight. I followed. I saw my father jumping up to the trees with my mother throwing kunais at him. My father jumped down and grabbed a branch and swung over it. My father heard something sizzling. He looked in front of him to see an exploding note ready to blow. My father quickly jumped down. He was heading down head first. My mother jumped up. Their eyes met as my mother sneaked an exploding pouch in my father's pants. Father didn't notice since he was busy looking into my mother mesmerizing green eyes. Soon the pouch exploded and my father was sent flying. _

_My eyes widened as I realized that it was a clone and my real father came and threw a windmill shuriken at me. My mother seemed to notice it too as she ran to block it. It stabbed her right in her stomach. My father didn't seem to see me as my mother pushed me into a bush with a bag of weapons._

"_Okay Ai, I can kill you right now or I'll let you live if you tell me where our daughter is…"_

"_Like I'd tell an ogre like you where she is…" My mother said. My father frowned as he pushed the shuriken deeper into my mother's stomach. I started to have tears fall as I snooped into my mother's bag to find a weapon or two._

_Soon I ran to my dad. My dad saw me. "So that's were you were hiding my dear!" said my father. My mother was still alive. "Sakura, I told you to run!" I looked at my mother straight in the eye. "A ninja never lets a teammate down or gives up! That's my way of the ninja!" I said as I charged at my father. I took out a smoke grenade. My father started to cough had he inhaled some of the smoke. My mother took this as a chance to hide._

_Soon I appeared in front of my father and stabbed his spinal cord in his back with a kunai. My father fell to the floor. The smoke subsided and I ran to my mom. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked. My mother didn't say anything as she moved us so her back would be facing my dad. My mom got hit with a kunai. My eyes widened as I looked to see my dad smirk then slowly fell to the floor. I could tell he was dead._

_I looked at my mother. Soon I started to cry. As I did, my mother held my hand._

"_Sakura…after what I saw…you'll become a great kunoichi when you get older." said my mother. I positioned my mother so her head was resting on my lap._

"_Mom, you'll be okay right?" I asked. My mother didn't answer. "Mom?" I heard my mother start to hum a song. It was the lullaby she's always hum to me. "It was called Eternal Snow. She and Tsunade made this song up when I couldn't stop crying. I was 1 year old and my father was on a mission so Tsunade came to help my mother._

"_Sakura, I know you always wanted to hear the entire song so I'll do the best I can" said my mother. I started to cry. "I promise you that one day, I'll be able to sing the whole song of Eternal snow to you Sakura…"_

I quietly started to hum along with her as my mother began to sing the words. As she did, it started to snow. I hummed as I listened to my mom sing with her beautiful and peaceful voice.

_**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana? **_

_**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de**_

_**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?**_

_**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**_

_**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani**_

_**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku**_

_**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**_

_**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_

_**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**_

_**I love you Namida tomaranai**_

_**Konnan ja Kimi no koto**_

_**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo…**_

_My mother's voice suddenly stopped. She only sung the first verse and chorus. ._

_I looked at my mother since she didn't continue to sing. Her eyes were closed as snow flakes began to fall on her hair. I looked down to see red snow. My mother was dead. I didn't know what to do. I just started to hum the song as I hugged my mother's body…I soon fainted from singing the first verse of the song since I didn't know the rest of it. All I saw before I fainted was a boy with raven hair and beautiful black eyes. The next day I woke up in a bed, I don't remember sleeping in. _

_I tried to remember what happened. I looked up to see a very white room. I could hear voices. I still tried to remember. There was fighting, blood, explosions, yelling, snow, and Eternal Snow…my eyes widened._

"_MOM!" I yelled as I immediately got up. My head hurt. I looked to see Ino, Inoichi, her father, Tsunade, the Hokage, and a boy I saw before I fainted._

"_Sakura!" said Ino as she hugged me. "Are you okay?"_

"_What happened to my mom?" I asked_

"_I heard explosions coming near my house so I went to go check. I went to check what was going on. It was snowing and I saw a hint of pink covered in snow. I ran to see you unconscious holding your mother. So I went to get the Hokage-sama." said the boy._

"_My father and I also heard the noises so we went to check it out. We saw Tsunade and this boy there. Sasuke went to get the Hokage!" said Ino's father._

"_I'm sorry, but your parents are dead…" Soon I started to hate snow, the song Eternal snow and myself. Because of me, my mother died, my father died, my parents fought over me, we weren't able to go to the Winter Festival, and I caused trouble for everyone._

**End of Flashback**

"So why didn't you tell me about this? I know your parents and the 3rd Hokage told you that you should stop doing hard labor and being a ninja by the time you're 16, but you past that age and you been going to A-rank and S-rank missions. By doing that, you're just making the effects of the disease worse!" said Tsunade.

"Sakura, there's only one way you can take the disease away…" said Ino.

"You going to have to through the operation you were suppose to have 8 years ago. But you said no! If you keep this up…you will die!" said Tsunade

"I'm sorry but…no Tsunade…"

"Sakura, if you don't have the operation, your life will be in danger!" said Ino.

"My life is already in danger anyways…isn't it? Beside if I have the operation, I might not make it through, but if I do make it through…wouldn't I lose my voice and stop being a ninja?"

"Uh…yes…I have to completely remove your vocal cords and you won't be able to have your charka control…" said Tsunade.

"I…I'm not afraid of dying…in fact, I've always wanted to try dying once…" said Sakura. Ino and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"What?!" yelled the blondes.

"But…what I'm afraid of…is not being able to be a ninja but the worst is not being able to sing my favorite songs to the people I love ever again…" said Sakura smiling sadly.

Ino started to notice how her voice was going soft.

"Sakura?"

"So I won't have the operation."

"Sakura…you need to…" Tsunade stopped when she saw how determine Sakura was to not have the operation.

"Besides…I made a promise to my mom that one day I'd sing in front of Konoha…" said Sakura. "And I'm finally able to fulfill my promise to my mother" said Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade

"Taa-daa, I got the chance to perform for the Winter Festival Concert! I get to sing and play the piano!" said Sakura smiling.

"Congratulations Sakura!" said Ino smiling too.

"No!" said Tsunade.

"What?"

"I forbid you to sing in the concert!" Tsunade said.

"But Tsunade-sama, you know I love singing!" said Sakura.

"But you know that it will be dangerous for you…" Tsunade said. "Beside you have til December 28th till you die…" said Tsunade.

**I can't let Sakura sing…that's how Ai died…I hate music!**

Ino and Sakura's eyes widen but December 28th was in 4 months!

"But that's when the Winter Festival is!" said Ino looking at Sakura.

"I see…" said Sakura as she got up. "Let's go Ino…" Sakura walked to the door with Ino right behind her. "Sakura…" said Ino.

Sakura looked at Tsunade straight in the eye. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama…" said Sakura as she and Ino left the office.

As the door closed, Tsunade felt tears fall down her face. Will Sakura be the same as Dan and my brother…? Unknown to them a certain copy cat ninja had heard the whole conversation.


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's with who?

**Chapter 2: Sakura's with who?**

"Sakura, are you sure you're not going to the operation…?" asked Ino as they were walking around the streets of Konoha.

"Ino, I know you're worried about me…thank you but you heard her. I have 4 months before I….die…" said Sakura looking down. Ino had sadness in her eyes.

"I know but…" said Ino.

"That's why I going to do what I can before then and what I want to do is die as a Kunoichi but also die singing in front of everyone in Konoha at the winter festival concert." said Sakura smiling but then frowned. "But Tsunade-sama won't let me so I have an idea!"

"Um…and what's that?" asked Ino.

"We sneak into the scroll room night and find a certain scroll. I remember reading a scroll that showed a jutsu which can help me sing loud so I won't hurt my throat. Remember I can't sing loud anymore…" said Sakura.

"Forehead-girl….that's the most stupid idea ever…" said Ino shaking her head. "I'm in! But we're going to need Tenten's and Hinata's help!" Sakura smiled.

"I knew I could count on you!" said Sakura as she hugged Ino.

"But, you have to come to the Girls' night next week at Hinata's house!" said Ino.

"B…but aren't the other girls mad at me for not going to the other Girls' night? Isn't everyone mad at me for avoiding them?" asked Sakura crying.

"Forehead-girl…we're your friends! We'll be there for through thin and thick!" said Ino doing the good guy pose trying to make her teeth glean. Sakura started to laugh a bit.

"Don't even try it Ino-pig! Ha! Tenten, Neji, and I were trying to make our teeth glow but no improvements yet!" said Sakura.

"So are you and Neji together!" asked Ino raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, we've been together for 2 years!"

"TWO YEARS! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" yelled Ino.

"Well, we weren't sure if his family was ready to know if we were together so we just pretended we were just friends. But now Sasuke is back!"

"Hm…you're so complicated." said Ino.

"Sorry…" said Sakura.

"Don't be! Well let's go look for Hinata and Tenten." said Ino smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"Let's go look for Tenten first. She's probably at Ichiraku Ramen with Lee and Neji." said Ino.

-------------

Tenten and Neji were bored to death with Lee talking about youth and Gai-sensei. The two hoped someone came to the rescue. Even though Lee was her boyfriend, Tenten was ready to kill him.

"So then Gai-sensei and I-"Lee stopped when he saw someone he hadn't seen for a long time.

"Sakura-san!" said Lee as he ran to hug her. "

Sakura's eyes widened. Tenten and Neji turned around to see Sakura. Tenten immediately got up to go to her best friend. Neji on the other hand examined Sakura.

She looked different. She looked paler and skinner. Something was not right. Neji and Sakura were always busy. Sakura was always at the hospital and Neji was always on missions. This was the first time since weeks since they've seen each other. Neji got up and went to greet her anyways.

Ino noticed that Sakura was starting to have hard time breathing for the fact that Tenten and Lee were squeezing her. Ino's eyes widen as she made Lee and Tenten release Sakura. Sakura started to cough slightly.

"Ino…" said Sakura as she continued coughing. Ino bent down to Sakura to help her. Ino did some handsigns and her hands had green charka coming out. She put her hand over Sakura's throat.

Tenten and Lee looked at Sakura. Neji noticed that Sakura's voice was quieter than usual.

"Why did you push us?" asked Lee.

"Yeah, we were just greeting her after not seeing her for weeks!" said Tenten.

"You're trying to hog Sakura-san all to yourself aren't you!" yelled Lee.

"You almost killed her! Are you trying to make her condition worse?" yelled Ino as her eyes got watery. Sakura's eyes widened and so did Ino's. Ino put her hand over her mouth. The two realized that Ino just blabbered out something no one else was supposed to know. Lee and his teammates heard what Ino just said.

"W…what do you mean w-we almost killed her?" asked Tenten whose eyes were also widened. Lee just looked at Sakura with worried eyes. Was something bad happening to Sakura? Was that why she avoided them for weeks?

"What do you mean condition?" asked a voice. Everyone looked to see that Neji finally spoke up. He looked at Ino with his intense eyes.

"I…it's none of your business!" said Ino scared for talking back at Neji. Neji got mad.

"It is my business! Sakura's my girlfriend and something is definitely wrong with her and you know you know what is!" yelled Neji. Sakura looked up at Neji and then at Ino.

Tenten and Lee's eyes widened. "WHAT!"

"You guys are together?" yelled Tenten.

"I thought you were gay Neji!" said Lee. Everyone looked at him.

"Idiot!" said Neji as he hit Lee on the head.

Tenten got up and went to Sakura. Sakura had finally stopped coughing.

"Sakura…what's wrong?" Tenten asked. Sakura saw that Tenten was really worried about her.

"We'll talk about it later…we just need to find Hinata. Then Ino and I will tell you everything." said Sakura. Tenten nodded and broke up Neji's and Ino's little glaring battle.

"Okay, break it up you little sissies. Lee, you and Neji got back to the shop. I need to talk to Ino and Sakura." said Tenten winking at the boys.

"Okay, Tenten!" said Lee as he hugged her goodbye. Lee grabbed Neji and ran back to the shop. Neji continued to look at the girls walking away.

"Lee let me go!" said Neji struggling to get away from Lee's grip.

"Sorry Neji…" said Lee.

"Hn…I'm going home!" said Neji as he wondered what was wrong with his Sakura

-------------

"So what's going on?" asked Tenten as the girls reached Ino's flower shop.

"Wait till we reach Hinata's house for the Girls' night…" said Sakura softly.

"What's wrong with your voice?" asked Tenten worried. Sakura's voice was softer…quieter. Sakura didn't say anything as Ino went to get something from inside.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" said Ino as she brought books and a pile of black clothes.

"Ino-pig…what the hell is with that?" asked Sakura holding the black clothes.

"This is for our plan for tonight!" said Ino laughing evilly now.

Tenten raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Plan?"

-----------

Hinata heard the doorbell ring. She hurried to the front door. She opened it to see…

"Na-Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan, Sasuke-san, Sai-san!" said Hinata surprised. She was expecting someone else.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Hinata.

"Sasuke, Sai, and I were walking around, when we met up with Neji. He wanted to talk to us about something." said Naruto hugging her. Hinata turned red. Soon she fainted.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Oi, Hinata-chan? Are you alright?"

"Dobe!" said a voice.

"N-Neji…" Neji hit Naruto unconscious. "Okay, who's going to carry him?" asked Sasuke. Neji and Sasuke looked at Sai who was looking at a baby picture of Neji.

"Aw, Neji look at your white baby bot- why are you guys looking at me for?"

--------

"That's so not fair you guys!" whined Sai. "Why do I have to carry dickless wonder? And look! EW…he's drooling!" said Sai. Neji and Sasuke looked at Sai to see that Naruto was indeed drooling on Sai.

Sasuke and Neji started to twitch with disgust. Soon the doorbell rang. Sasuke went to answer the door. He opened the door to see…

"Sakura….?" Sakura looked up to see Sasuke…at Hinata's house.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Tenten and Ino looked to see the Uchiha.

"Who is at the door?" asked Neji. Neji walked out to see Sakura and her friends.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" asked Neji.

"We came to talk to Hinata and Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"The dobe dragged me here with Sai…" said Sasuke. He was still wondering about what happened earlier this morning.

"Are you…feeling better?" asked Sasuke not use to being caring. Sakura's mesmerizing green eyes widened in surprised.

"Um…yes. I'm feeling better. Thank you for asking Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke turned away.

"Hn..." said Sasuke as he walked back into the house. Sakura's smile fell off her face.

"And for once I thought he changed!" said Sakura quiet enough for Tenten and Ino to hear. The girls giggled.

"Maybe he will!" said Tenten.

"When pigs fly!" said Ino. Then for some odd reason, Neji and the girls heard oinking sounds. They looked up to see a pig with wings flying in the sky. Everyone had saucer eyes.

-------

"Shizune, where is Tonton!" yelled Tsunade looking franticly around her room. They looked down a window when they heard laughter outside.

"Gai!" yelled Shizune. "What are you doing with Tonton?"

"If I can't kick Tonton, over the village with wings on his back, I will do 2,000 push ups!" said Gai as he kicked Tonton.

"TONTON!" yelled Tsunade as she fainted.

"Oink, oink!" said Tonton with tears in his eyes.

-----------------

"Um…forget what I said about pigs flying…" said Ino. The four went inside. Sakura was tackled my Naruto and Sai.

"Sakura-chan!" said Naruto

"Ugly!" said Sai.

"How are you?" they asked.

"I…I'm fine! I said don't worry about me!" said Sakura smiling as she pulled Sai and Naruto closer to her and started to mess their hair up.

"Sakura, don't you know my hair is natural!" said Sai. Everyone stared at Sai.

"What's with the staring?" he asked.

"Y…you didn't call Forehead-girl ugly…" said Ino.

"Usually you do!" said Hinata who had gotten up.

Sai began to panic. They were right. He would always call Sakura Ugly!

"Um…well, my hair is natural…unlike Sasuke's hair. I bet he uses a ton of gel to make it stay up like that!" said Sai smirking when Sasuke stopped moving.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"What did you say about my hair?" asked Sasuke who went up to Sai and tugged on his shirt.

"I said you used a ton of gel to make your hair like that!" said Sai. "You're probably gay just like Dickless wonder!" Sai said as he also tugged on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke smirked.

"Me gay? I'm not the one talking about dicks and a stuff idiot!" said Sasuke.

Soon the two teammates began quarreling. Everyone watched as the two keep getting closer. Sakura got an idea. Neji saw that evil smile on Sakura's face. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura?" He whispered. "What are you planning?"

"Gosh, you really know me well!" said Sakura. "I might as well tell you!" said Sakura as she whispered in Neji's ear. Neji smirked.

"Seriously Sakura, do you have an evil self inside of you?"

"I wouldn't call it evil!" said Sakura walking away.

**I'd call it my innerself**

"**Shannaro!" said inner Sakura. **

Neji watched as Sakura went up to Sasuke and Sai. They didn't notice her. Soon she moved their heads closer and Sasuke and Sai's lips met. Their eyes widened.

"It's Naruto and Sasuke all over again!" said Ino as everyone remembered when Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other and a kid in front of Naruto accidentally pushed him forward making Naruto and Sasuke kiss.

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" said Naruto defending himself. Everyone looked at Sai and Sasuke acting like they were going to throw up.

"I'm definitely kill you Sai! I swear you are gay!" said Sasuke.

"I'm not gay…I think you are…with dickless wonder!" said Sai.

"What are you talking about? I'm not the one talking about dicks!"

"Well, I didn't go to a gay man for power!" said Sai. "And I'm not the one who only kissed boys and never once a girl!"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. It was true; he hadn't kissed a girl in his life. The only people he had ever kissed were Naruto and Sai. But that doesn't mean he's gay.

"So, that doesn't mean I'm gay!" said Sasuke.

"How are we sure that you're not?" asked Tenten getting into the conversation.

"Because I'm not!" said Sasuke.

"How do we know you're not lying and you actually like Naruto?" asked Ino.

"Because he likes Hinata! A girl!" said Sasuke.

The girls talked and looked at Hinata.

"Poor Hinata-chan!" said Sakura hugging her friend. "It's alright. There are other boys out there. Like…Shino or Kiba!" Naruto got mad and started to back up Sasuke.

"Sasuke is not gay!" said Naruto putting his hand on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch.

"Look, they're even touching each other's body!" said Ino.

"Get off me!" yelled Sasuke as he pushed Naruto off him.

"Look Sasuke, we're just joking!" said Sakura laughing. Sasuke looked at Sakura. Her smile made his stomach twist and turn.

"Yeah, we're just joking!" said Ino and Tenten.

"S…so that means that Naruto-kun isn't gay?" asked Hinata.

The girls nodded. Sai frowned. "I still think they're gay!" said Sai as he walked out of the house.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura and Neji were out of the room. "Hey, where's Sakura and Hyuuga?" asked Sasuke.

They shrugged. Soon they went to look for them. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten and Naruto and Sasuke teamed up and went their separate ways.

"Hey...um Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah…?"

"Is there something between Sakura and Hyuuga?" asked Sasuke looking away. "I mean they're kinda too close to being just friends? Did something happen when I was gone?"

Naruto started to whistle. "DOBE!" yelled Sasuke bring Naruto up to the wall.

"Okay…I'll tell you everything! Just put me down!" said Naruto. "Thank you!"

"Anyways, 2 years after you left, Neji and Sakura became pals and kinda got close. To the point when you thought they were together." Sasuke felt weird when he heard this.

"**Sakura, doesn't like you anymore! She freakin dumped us for girly-man!"**

'Shut up,_'_ Sasuke replied angrily.

"**Well, you were an ass to her back in the day. It's no surprise that she moved on, but girly-man! You're rival!" **

Sasuke had held onto Sakura's proclamation of love for him five and a half years ago. But it didn't matter anymore now.

"**You know it matters! Who's going to help you make little Sasuke that are going to be running around the place?"**

'SHUT UP! Who are you anyway?'

"**I'm YOU, idiot. I haven't been able to talk since we went to that Michael Jackson wannabe! You need to get Sakura back before that sorry excuse for a man brings Sakura into his room one night and-"**

'Shut up_!'_ Sasuke mentally covered his ears. 'Didn't need to hear that'

"**Well, just see how close they are now!" **

Sasuke stopped talking to himself and started to listen to Naruto again.

"Soon I heard from Neji that they are! So you can forget it Sasuke, Sakura belongs to Hyuuga now!"

Sasuke looked jealous when he found out that the two were together.

"But I heard from Hinata that Sakura still had feelings for someone too"

"And who's that?" asked Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You…" Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura still loves him. He still has a chance. Soon Naruto and Sasuke walked into the kitchen to see…

"**What the hell is going on here!" **said Inner Sasuke as Naruto and Sasuke saw Neji and Sakura making food together and kinda too close for Sasuke. His hands were on her sides as it look like he was planting kisses on her neck.

Today had to be the worse day of Sasuke's life

------

"So what are you and Ino hiding?" asked Tenten. Hinata was confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Look, I had a rare disease. It should have been gone when I turned 14 but it didn't. I have four months to live. I have cancer in my throat and lungs. So I can't talk like I used to. There's nothing we could do to cure it. If I take the operation I have a 75 of dying. But if the operation is a success, then I wouldn't be able to sing or be a kunoichi."

"What? But you love being a kunoichi!" said Tenten.

"And you love singing!" said Hinata.

"Exactly that's why I'm not going to take the operation. And I'm going to sing at the Winter Festival!"

"Really!" said Hinata.

"Yup, I going to sing a few songs and then play a melody on the piano for the ending."

"But your voice…wouldn't it…"

"I'm way ahead of you Tenten. You see, Sakura and I are going to sneak into Tsunade-sama's scroll room and find a certain scroll!" said Ino. "And we're going to need your help!"

"We're in!" said Hinata and Tenten.

"Remember meet me at Team 7's meeting place later at 9 pm."

"Got it!" said the girls.

"Now, I got to go somewhere!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"Where are you going?" asked Ino.

"Neji asked me on a date!" said Sakura happily.

"You guys are together!" yelled Hinata. Sakura nodded.


	3. Chapter 3:Orientation Questioned

**Well, I finally fixed chapter 3. I'm still mad about my cousin using the lines of Getbacker Uchiha in this story. I hope InsaneYunay, forgives her though. **

**Chapter 3: Orientation Questioned**

"Neji this is so romantic!" sighed Sakura as she and Neji went on a boat ride. The weird thing was that the person rowing the boat looked exactly like Naruto but in a mustache.

"_Hehehe Sakura-chan and white-eyes, doesn't realize that it's me!" _Thought Naruto as he started to sing badly. Sakura and Neji stared at Naruto. Naruto too noticed that they were looking at him._ "Oh no, they must have noticed that it's me!"_

"Um…do…do you guys have a problem?" asked Naruto in a deep voice.

"Um…no…" said Sakura.

"Okay…" said Naruto. Soon they reached their destination.

"Thank you!" said Sakura smiling at Naruto.

"Yeah…thanks…" said Neji as he tipped Naruto.

"Hehe…"said Naruto as the couple left. As soon as the coast was clear, Naruto spoke to the mic under his collar.

"Ramen lover to Chicken Hair, the lovebirds have left. I repeat the lovebirds have left…" said Naruto.

"….."

"Chicken Hair!" yelled Naruto.

"….!"

"SASUKE-TEME!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up dobe, you're going to blow our cover!" said Sasuke.

"Well you wouldn't answer me!"

"What happened?" asked Sasuke. Maybe he shouldn't have asked Naruto to help him.

"They left and went somewhere else!"

"Thanks Naruto, that's going to help me a lot." said Sasuke.

"You're welcome!" said Naruto smiling.

"I was being sarcastic!" yelled Sasuke. "…"

"Sasuke?"

"Find out where they're going right now, but make sure they don't notice you. Don't forget Hyuga has eyes on the back of his head…" said Sasuke.

"Got it…" said Naruto as he ran into a nearby costume store.

----------------

"Hey Neji-kun…?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you have a feeling we're being followed or spied on?"

"…no, why do you ask?"

"It's just…never mind…" said Sakura looking away from the window as they waited to order their food.

-------------------------------

Outside the window was something big, fluffy, feathery, and yellow, looking at the couple through the window.

"Naruto!" called out Sasuke. "Where are you?"

"I'm in front of the new restaurant near Shikamaru's house!" said the yellow bird.

"I don't see you! All I see is..." Sasuke's face paled. "Please don't tell me you're that big huge bird in front of the store!" Sasuke said looking at the bird. The bird looked at Sasuke and waved.

"You're an idiot!" said Sasuke as Naruto walked up to him. "What's with the costume?"

"Am not! And I like this outfit!"

"I said to make sure they won't notice you!" said Sasuke.

"I know this isn't getting anyone's attention…" Naruto seemed to speak too soon as little kids went up to Naruto.

"Hey Sasu-"Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed that Sasuke was gone. "TEME!!!!" Soon Naruto felt a tug on his wing. He looked down to see a boy with big purple eyes.

"Hey I'm Roxas!" said the kid with a huge creepy smile.

"Uh…hi?" said Naruto trying to walk away.

"See he said hi to me! Big bird from Sesame Street said hi to me!" said Roxas.

"MOMMY ITS BIG BIRD!" squealed a girl.

"I HATE BIG BIRD!" said another.

"Let's get him!" The evil little children had a kunai in hand, and started to chase Naruto.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto as he started to run. As he ran a blur of green appeared next to him.

"What youth you have yellow bird! Be free!" said Lee screaming. Naruto hurried his way away from everyone.

---------------------------

"What happened Naruto?" asked Sakura as she healed Naruto at the hospital.

"I was attacked. Little kids are evil!" said Naruto.

"Why did they attack you?"

"Don't know, it's probably because they're jealous of me!" said Naruto. Sakura started to laugh.

"I don't think that's the reason Naruto!" said Sakura giggling. Soon it was quiet. "Well I guess you're healed. I better go!" said Sakura getting up.

"I'm going to Neji's house. I'm just going to relax there. Besides, Hinata is having a girls' night there too." said Sakura as she was about out the door.

"Wait Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out. Sakura looked back.

"Hm? What is it Naruto?"

"Are you going to be sleeping over?"

"Yup! Well see you later Naruto!" said Sakura leaving the room. Naruto's face turned pale. If Sakura is going to stay the night over at Hinata's house and Neji is going to be there….who knows what will happen?!

-----------------------------------------

Sasuke was watching TV while eating a tomato. Sasuke heard knocking at his door. He opened the door to reveal Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"I-It's Sakura-chan…." said Naruto.

"What happened to her?" asked Sasuke.

"She's going to a sleepover at Hinata's house!" said Naruto. Sasuke frowned.

"That's it?" asked Sasuke raising an eye brow.

"And you call me the stupid one. Think about it Teme. Sakura is going to be at Hinata's house overnight! And Hinata lives with Neji! What if Sakura didn't stay in the same room with the girls? What if the girls dared Sakura to do something bad with Neji? You know how evil Ino is!" Sasuke's onyx eyes widened in realization. If what Naruto said is true….

"**HYUUGA IS GOING TO GET MY GIRL IN HIS ROOM AND-"**

Sasuke ignored his innerself. "What time is the sleepover?"

"I don't know but I can ask Hinata-chan!" said Naruto getting Sasuke's phone. Sasuke watched Naruto as he waited for the phone to pick up.

"Hinata-chan?"

Silence

"Yeah it's me!"

Silence

"Um…Sakura-chan forgot what time your Girls' night was…"

Silence

"Six?"

Silence

"Okay I'll tell her. Thanks Hinata-chan. I love you! I'm glad I'm the only man in your world!"

Silence

"I am the only man in your world right?"

Silence

"Hinata-chan?"

Silence

"I-is it Kiba?"

Silence

"Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto to see that he was mad.

Silence

"…Kiba got your tongue?" said Naruto. Finally someone answered the phone.

Silence

"Hanabi is that you?"

Silence

"Oh…She fainted….oh okay...bye…" Naruto hung up the phone and looked at Sasuke. "Hehehe…it's at six…" said Naruto.

"You really are a dobe…"said Sasuke shaking his head.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"We're going to spy on them!" said Sasuke.

"You mean stalk Sakura-chan?"

"No, just watch over her making sure Hyuuga doesn't do anything to her!" said Sasuke. "Okay we have 2 hour before Sakura goes to Hinata's house. So at 6:30 we should go to Hyuuga's house and watch over them.

---------------------------------------------------

"H-how can girls walk in this?" asked Sasuke walking around the Hyuga mansion in a maid's outfit. Naruto started laughing once he saw Sasuke.

"You look very sexy Sasuke!" laughed Naruto.

"Shut up dobe!" said Sasuke glaring at Naruto. "Switch outfits with me"

"No!" said Naruto.

The two were at Hinata's house. They grabbed a maid and servant. Sasuke unfortunately grabbed the maid.

"Naruto, they will know it's us!" said Sasuke. Naruto thought about it.

"I've got it!" said Naruto as he ran to the closet. When Naruto came out, he had a mustache on. "Taa-daa!" now they won't notice it's me!"

"Good for you what about me?" asked Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh hells no!" said Sasuke.

"It's the only way!"

---------------------------------------

"Okay now that everyone is here, let's watch a movie!" said Tenten going through Hinata's collection of movies. "Let's watch The Illusionist!" said Tenten.

"Okay!" said everyone.

"Let's get some snacks!" said Ino. Ino opened the door to see one of the servants.

"Hey you!" Ino called out.

"You called In-miss?" Ino eyed the servant. Something about him looked familiar.

"Can you get us some popcorn and soda?" asked Ino.

"Yes, ma'am" said the servant as he walked down the hall. The man sighed as he was out of sight.

"Naruto how was it?" asked Sasuke.

"It was okay, they didn't notice a thing. Okay, get them popcorn and soda!"

"Why can't you do it dobe?"

"Girls don't call boys dobe, Miss Sasuke" said Naruto laughing. Sasuke glared at Naruto as he walked to the kitchen.

------------------------------------

_Did the prince kill you?_

_I…I don't know…_

"OMG!" screamed Ino.

"Shut up, I can hear Ino!" said Sakura. Soon the door opened as someone set the snacks on the table.

"Thank y-"Hinata stopped as she looked at the maid. Sakura and the others noticed it a few minutes later.

"Um…is something wrong?" asked the maid. The girls didn't say anything but just shook their head. Tenten turned off the movie and watched the maid walk out of the room. Once she did, the girls looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Omg she looked like-like…" Tenten couldn't finish.

"Like Sasuke!" said Ino as the girls laughed more. Sakura coughed a bit.

"That's kinda mean though…" said Sakura smiling.

"Hey, you were laughing too!" said Tenten.

"That was funny!" said Hinata. Soon the girls calmed down.

"You know what, I just had an idea!" said Tenten.

"What is it?"

"We should go camping!" said Tenten. "You know just act like normal people once and a while, and take a break from being a ninja."

"That's a good idea!" said Hinata.

"Thanks"

"We should go next week!" said Sakura.

"We should invite the boys too!" said Ino.

"Of course…" said the girls. Soon Ino's phone rang.

Silence

"Yes mom…" said Ino as she hung up. "I have to go to the shop. My mom needs help…"

"Man that sucks…" said Tenten.

"Well I better go, if I finish up quickly I can make it back!" said Ino walking out of the room. Ino walked down the hall as she heard voices. As she turned the corner, her eyes widened as she ran out the front door.

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke went to the area where Naruto was waiting for him. Soon Sasuke turned back to normal.

"I'm never going to do that again!" said Sasuke.

"Hey guess what I found out!" said Naruto.

"What?"

"Hehehe, Neji isn't even here!" said Naruto. Sasuke had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Oh crap!" said Naruto as he began to run with Sasuke close behind. Naruto unfortunately tripped and fell to the floor making Sasuke trip on him. Sasuke fell on Naruto. The two looked at each other, not noticing blue eyes watching them.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sasuke woke up and got out of bed. His room was dark so he went to open the curtains. When he opened it he saw flashes and heard squealing.

"Look, I got a picture of Sasuke in his boxers!" yelled a fan girl.

"Me too!" said another. "Let's make copies and sell to everyone!"

Soon another fangirl threw a rock at his window, breaking it. Sasuke got mad and stuck his head out the window.

"Leave me alone" yelled Sasuke.

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!" yelled the girls. Sasuke was getting irritated, so he closed his window. He looked back out to see them still there. Sasuke then flicked them off. He looked back to see them mouth the words when and where. He rolled his eyes.

Sasuke got changed and walked to his training ground while somehow avoiding the fangirls.

Sasuke finally reached the bridge. Soon he heard someone walking towards the bridge. He looked to see that it was Sai.

"Uchiha…" muttered Sai. Sasuke glared at him.

Sasuke stayed at one end of the bridge while Sai stay across from him. So all they did while waiting for the others was glare at each other.

Finally Sakura and Naruto came but noticed the tense atmosphere around them.

"Hey you guys!" said Sakura smiling.

"Hey…" said Sai and Sasuke not bothering to look up at them. Sakura frowned.

"Do I have to do what I did before?" asked Sakura. Soon the boys looked at her shaking their heads. "Good!" said Sakura happily.

Soon Kakashi arrived.

"So-"He was cut off by Naruto, Sai, and Sakura.

"Liar!" They yelled. Well, Sakura just said it calmly but loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

"But I didn't even say anything yet!" whined Kakashi.

"But we know what you're probably going to say is a lie…" muttered Sasuke.

"Can we start training now?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, you guys start ahead! Sakura, I need to talk to you" said Kakashi.

Sakura looked at him confused. What did he need to talk to her about? A few feet away from the boys, Kakashi and Sakura stood there looking at each other. Sakura looked into his eyes and saw sadness evident in his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei wha-"Sakura stopped when Kakashi pulled her close to him. The boys stopped to see them hugging.

The boys had the same look on their face like when Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke saw Gai punch Lee across the face.

"Why didn't you tell me Sakura? I thought you could trust me by now!" Kakashi whispered in her ear.

"Wha-what are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Why didn't you tell me you had cancer?" asked Kakashi. Sakura's eyes widened as she pushed him away from her.

"H…how did you…"

"I overheard your conversation with the Fifth…"said Kakashi.

"You were listening to my conversation?"

"I was just walking around the building when I heard your voice so I kinda eavesdropped."

"Kakashi-sensei, please don't tell anyone else! Please!" Sakura pleaded.

"I won't I'll promise you that! But I don't want you to go to any missions or train any more!" said Kakashi.

"What! Y…you can't do that!" said Sakura crying a bit.

"Okay, look I'll let you do some of the mission and training, but if your condition gets worse, I'm relieving you from your ninja duties." said Kakashi. "But I want you to take it easy!"

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura smiling. Kakashi ruffled her hair as the two walked back to the group.

Soon Kakashi was tackled by the boys.

"What was the hugging about?" asked Naruto.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Sai.

"What's going on?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing!" said Kakashi smiling.

"Yeah, right!" said Naruto. Soon Sakura pinched his cheeks. "You don't be so rude to Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan! That hurts!"

"It better!" said Sakura.

The team was going to continue training but was interrupted by Neji.

"Neji-kun!" said Sakura as she went to hug him. Sasuke frowned.

"**Look at him, hugging our girl like that! He shall be punished!"**

'Please leave me alone! I don't care! I don't like her'

"**You know you do! If you don't tell her, you're going to lose out on a beautiful person!"**

"…"

"**Don't ignore me!"**

"…"

"**I really hate you…"**

"I hate you too!" said Sasuke out loud, but no one seem to notice.

"**Well just think about it, why do you want to win her back?"**

Sasuke looked at Neji and Sakura smiling at each other.

"**It's because you fell in love with her…"**

"I guess I did…" said Sasuke out loud. Naruto and Sai didn't notice it but Kakashi sure did. He chuckled as he flipped to the next page of his Icha, Icha Paradise.

"**Now what are you planning to do now, hm?"**

'I'm going to win her back!'

"**I thought so!"**


	4. Chapter 4: You're so stupid

**Chapter 4**

Later that night four people sneaked into Tsunade's scroll room.

"Okay, look for any scroll that has to do anything with voices" said the leader.

"Got it Sakura!" said Tenten as she went to the M section. Hinata went to the V section and Ino and Sakura went to the F section. After an hour or two, someone found something.

"I found something!" said Hinata. Hinata gave it to Sakura as she read it.

"This is the one! Good job Hinata-chan!" said Sakura. "Now I just need to practice this jutsu. Soon the four left the building.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day Sasuke and Naruto sneaked into Sakura's room.

"Tell me again why we're here dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"I need to look for Sakura's-I found it!" said Naruto jumping up and down. Soon Naruto heard footsteps coming up and he began to panic. He then grabbed Sasuke by the arm and jumped out of the window.

"DOBE!" yelled Sasuke.

"I'm sorry!" said Naruto throwing himself on Sasuke.

"You guys are okay with doing stuff like that in public?" asked a voice.

"Tenten!" said Naruto.

"Look you guys, at this point everyone is going to think you and Naruto are gay!" said Tenten.

"But we're not!" said Sasuke.

"Those were all accidents!" said Naruto.

"Well, Hinata already found out! Ino told us!"

"When I get my hands on that big mouth…"

"Well, you guys better hurry up!" said Tenten.

"Why?"

"Since Sakura is the only girl Ino hasn't told yet! You might reach her before Ino does!" said Tenten. "She's at Hinata's house right now!"

-----------------------

"Hinata, what happened?"

"I-I found out that N-"Hinata was cut off from knocking in the front door. Neji opened the door to reveal Ino running in.

"OMG! Sasuke and Naruto are gay!" said Ino.

"Wha-!"

"Uchiha is gay?" asked Neji. Neji was about to close the door when three more people ran into the house.

"Naruto?" said Neji and the girls.

"N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata.

"I-It's not true!" said Naruto. "Don't believe what that big mouth said!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" yelled Ino.

"Um, come in everyone!" said Hinata. "We'll talk in the living room."

-----------------

"It seems thou certain people have been spreading rumors that Naruto and I are gay, Yamanaka?" asked Sasuke.

"I saw you on Naruto that night at the Girls' night at Hinata's!" said Ino.

"**I swear this was Ino's revenge for blowing her off five and a half years ago."**

'Hn…'

"There's a perfectly good reason for that." said Sasuke

"Yeah!" Naruto chimed in.

"Are you guys gay or not?" asked Tenten.

"The truth is that we're straight!" said Sasuke.

"Yeah!" said Naruto.

"You just seem to agree with Sasuke on everything don't you, Naruto?" said Ino.

"No shit, because he speaks the truth, unlike someone I know…"

"What are you implying?" asked Ino.

"That you're a blabbering blonde who doesn't know when to shut her trap!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't talk to me like your smarter than me!" yelled Ino.

"Why don't you make me!" said Naruto.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Ino. Everyone covered their ears.

"Your mom!" yelled Naruto.

"WHAT!" screamed Ino.

"YOUR MOM, LOUD MOUTH!" said Naruto. Ino got mad and tackled Naruto to the floor, but Naruto kicked her and they were now chasing each other around the room. Hinata and Tenten sighed as the girls held back the fighting blondes from each other.

"When I get my hands on you Uzumaki, you can forget about being Hokage!" screamed Ino.

"You're so ugly when she joined an ugly contest, they said "Sorry, no professionals." said Naruto smirking.

"You're so stupid you spent 20 minutes looking at the orange juice box because it said "concentrate" said Ino

"You're so stupid you tried to drown a fish!"

"Well, your so stupid you though a quarterback was a refund!"

"You're so stupid, you tried to put M&M's in alphabetical order!"

"Well, you're so stupid you thought that meow mix was a cd for cats!" yelled Ino. Everyone soon looked at Naruto for his response.

"…..okay, so it happened a few times!" said Naruto. Everyone looked like him as if he was growing another head.

"Anyways, back to the topic! It's seemed like the boys are mad at Ino for accusing them of their orientation. So why don't you prove your not gay by going camping with all of this weekend with dates!" said Sakura.

"Well, that's easy since I have Hinata-chan! But I'm not sure about Sasuke, he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Maybe he has-"

"Cut it out Yamanaka!" said Sasuke glaring at Ino. Ino stuck her tongue.

"Okay enough! Just pick a girl to come with us this weekend, and if you can prove that you're not gay, with her helping, then that should redeem your orientation!" said Sakura smiling.

Great who's going to help him now…


	5. Chapter 5: So not a good day

**Chapter 5**

"Where is he?" asked Sakura.

"He'll come Sakura-chan, don't worry!" said Naruto.

"What girl-"Sakura was cut off by Ino.

"You mean boy!"

"Ino-pig!" said Sakura glaring at her best friend. "Anyways, what girl did Sasuke pick?"

"Some girl from his fan club, I picked her myself!" said Naruto.

"Hopefully, she's not a slut" whispered Ino to the girls. The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"I see him now!" said Lee.

Everyone looked to see Sasuke with some purple haired girl.

"Oh hells no…" said Ino. "Is that who I think it is?" Sakura glared at the girl clinging tightly to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face.

"**Hey look, Sakura is glaring at the girl! She's jealous!" **

Sasuke smirked a bit. Maybe this might work.

Sasuke had finally reached the group. He noticed that Ino and Sakura were glaring at the girl.

"**Now you got two girls glaring!"**

'….'

"**You're bringing Sexy back!"**

'Wtf?'

"**We're bringin' sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. We think it's special what's behind your back. So turn around and we'll pick up the slack (Take it to the brigde) Dirty Babe…y-"**Inner Sasuke was cut of by Sasuke.

'Shut up!'

"**I've heard it before, it's not going to work because you see these shackles baby, we're your slave, we'll let you whip us if we misbehave, it's just that no one makes us feel this way" **Inner Sasuke continued singing in a horrible voice that was so out of tone.

Sasuke ignored Inner Sasuke by pulling his arm back from the girl and walked to the boys.

"Well, well, well, why it isn't Billboard brow and Ino-pig!" Everyone looked at the two surprised that they knew the ugly girl in front of them, and the girl acknowledged them with their childhood nicknames.

"Nice to see you again Ami the bud vase…" said Ino smirking when Ami's face turned red with anger.

Ami went up to Ino's face. "Don't talk to me like you're superior to me!" yelled Ami screaming louder than Ino.

"She only speaks the truth, bitch!" said Sakura. Everyone turned their attention to Ami and Sakura.

"Don't think I forgot about you Billboard brow!" said Ami.

"I'm surprise you were able to have this much friends with that huge forehead of yours!" said Ami. Sakura's bangs soon covered her face. Everyone knew how sensitive Sakura was when it came to her forehead.

"**I don't like this girl! She makes me want to throw up!"**

"You know what Ami, I'm going to kick your…"Ino was stopped by Sakura grabbing her shoulder.

"She's not worth it Ino…" said Sakura.

"What, scared that I'm with Sasuke-kun, huh Billboard brow? Your forehead is still huge!" said Ami laughing. Sakura growled and was about to kill her right now but was stopped by Neji.

"Don't listen to her Sakura. I think you're still beautiful. Besides, you already grew into your forehead." said Neji smiling at her. Soon he kissed her forehead as she smiled at him.

"Aww…" said the girls smiling at the couple.

"They're so perfect for each other…" said Tenten.

"It's so cute!" said Ino.

"Neji-niisan always knows what to say!" said Hinata smiling. Inner Sasuke and Sasuke pretended to barf.

"Okay everyone ready for camping!" said Sakura happily. The people going on the trip were the girls, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ami.

"Oh and here's the catch, you can't use your blood limits and jutsu. Just act like regular villagers." said Tenten.

"That means no Byakugan, Sharingan or anything like that" said Ino. The boys frowned.

------------------------------------------

Everyone was getting annoyed with Ami complaining about everything.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm tired!" whined Ami.

"So?"

"Carry me!" said Ami.

"No…" said Sasuke trying to ditch her.

"Wait, don't leave me alone!" said Ami. Everyone rolled their eyes. It's only been an hour and she's tired. Naruto was leading the group to the camp site. They should have been there already but they were still walking.

"Naruto, do you know where you're going?" asked Ino.

"Yes I do!" said Naruto smiling at everyone. But as soon as he turned around, he had a terrified look on his face.

'Crap, I don't know where to go!' thought Naruto. Naruto turned around and gulped. "Um…does anyone have a map?" asked Naruto.

"WHAT?!" screamed Ino as she cracked her knuckles towards Naruto. Naruto laughed nervously as he backed up.

"It's alright…" said Tenten. "Just get another map out Ino…" Ino frowned more.

"Tenten, Naruto had the only map…" Tenten flinched as a dark aura was around everyone. Tenten slowly turned to Naruto.

"Naruto…where is the map?" asked Tenten as she mysteriously had an ax in her palms.

"Um…let me check!" said Naruto going through his stuff.

"I bet Naruto lost it…" said Shikamaru shaking his head.

"Well?" asked Tenten tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"Hehe…I don't have it…" said Naruto. Tenten grinned evilly as she started to crack her knuckles and walked closer to Naruto.

------------------------------------

Naruto was being healed by Sakura.

"You're so troublesome…" said Sakura shaking her head. Sakura healed Naruto for just about 5 minutes and she was completely tired. She was breathing really heavily.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Um…yeah…I'm fine…" said Sakura as she went to Hinata.

"What's wrong...?" asked Hinata

"I'll be fine, just lend me some charka…" said Sakura smiling at Hinata. Hinata had a worried look on her face as she lent Sakura some of her charka.

"Thank you! I feel much better now!" said Sakura.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry, about me!" said Sakura as Hinata helped her up. "Okay everyone, let's continue hiking." said Sakura.

"What!" screamed Ami. "We just finished hiking five minutes ago!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"**God please just shoot me!" **said Inner Sasuke

'For once I agree…' Sasuke mentally nodded.

After two hours, everyone was still lost. "Damn it Naruto, where the hell did you do with the map I gave you?" asked Sakura.

"I put it in my backpack, but I guess with wasn't there…"

"I can't believe you lost the map. Tenten, why can't we just have Hinata or Neji use their Byakugan and find the camp site?" asked Sakura with her puppy eyes.

"Because that would be cheating!" said Tenten.

"How would that be cheating? I call it helping us find our way." said Sakura.

"Okay, how about in 30 minutes, if we are still lost then Hinata or Neji can use their Byakugan" said Tenten.

"Yes!" said everyone.

-------------------

30 minutes later…

Everyone was tired. Sakura looked at everyone. They were tired. She soon looked at Naruto to see that he was looking at something. So Sakura went up to Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you looking at?" asked Sakura loudly. This caught everyone's attention.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan, I was just looking at the map…." Soon it was quiet. Naruto heard footsteps getting closer to him. He turned around to see that everyone had a murderous look in their eyes.

"Naruto, where did you find that map?" asked Shikamaru.

"I-it w-was in my pocket…" said Naruto.

"So you mean to tell me that you had the map THE WHOLE TIME!!" screamed Ami.

"Um…I guess. But don't worry I've been following the direction of the map!" said Naruto smiling. Tenten and Ino looked at the map and frowned.

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA, YOU HAD THE MAP UPSIDEDOWN!!!!!" screamed Ino as she punched Naruto.

"SO WE WERE TRAVELING THE WRONG DIRECTION!" screamed Tenten.

"Hehehe…" said Naruto.

------------------------------------

Soon Naruto was running the other direction with everyone chasing him with weapons and jutsus…

"I said I was sorry!" screamed Naruto.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" yelled Ino as she threw a kunai at him.

"I don't think Naruto meant to do it…" said Hinata.

"Yeah listen to Hinata-chan!" said Naruto.

"You guys can stop now…" said Sasuke.

"We're here…" said Neji. Everyone looked to see that Neji and Sasuke were right. They were at the place they were supposed to be. They could see Kakashi and Sai there.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Sai.

"What are you doing here Sai?" asked Sakura.

"Tsunade ordered us here for personal reasons…" said Kakashi looked at Sakura. Sakura got the message and nodded.

"Oh…" said Sakura.

"So why were you guys late?" asked Sai.

"This idiot here got us lost!" said Sasuke.

"So since we're here, why don't we unpack everything now!" said Lee helping the boys with their tents as the girls help with their tent.

"I wanna sleep with Sasuke-kun!" said Ami clinging on to Sasuke's arm.

"Sorry no girls in the boys' tents; sleep with the girls in the girls' tent." said Sasuke.

"B-but…" said Ami with pleading eyes.

"Go!" said Sasuke pointing to the girls' tent. Ami sighed in defeat as she walked into the tent with the rest of the girls.

-------------------------------------------

The girls turned their attention to the door. Ami appeared and fell on Hinata's sleeping bed. Hinata glared at her but didn't say anything.

"I guess I won't be able to sleep with Sasuke-kun tonight…"sighed Ami. "Hey you, with the buns, get me a soda! And you White-eyes, give me a massage, Ino-pig, get my stuff ready, and Billboard Brows help Ino-pig with my stuff."

"Sure, I give you a massage!" said Hinata with an evil glint in her eyes. Hinata cracked her knuckles and began massaging Ami, really hard.

"Ouch! Hey what kind of a massage is that!" yelled Ami. "Yo Buns, where's my soda?"

"Right here your Bitchiness…" said Tenten bowing after shaking the soda.

"What did you call me…" yelled Ami.

"Nothing" said Tenten rolling her eyes.

"I thought so…" said Ami with a smirk as she opened the soda. The drink squirted all over her.

"EEEKKK!" screamed Ami. Tenten smirked as Kakashi and Sai ran into the tent.

"What happened?" asked Kakashi. Ami turned around.

"L-look what the bitch did to me!" yelled Ami. Sakura and Tenten gave each other the high five. "It's alright, we'll get you washed up!" said Sai helping her out of the tent. Kakashi stayed to talk to the girls.

"Alright, what you did was okay with me, but I don't want any funny stuff happening anymore, okay girls?" said Kakashi. The girls put on an innocent face.

"We would never do a thing like that Kakashi…" said the girls crossing their fingers. "We promise…" Kakashi looked at the girls before smiling. "Good…" said Kakashi as he left the tent. The girls looked at each other. Each had an evil grin on her face.

"Operation, get payback is on. Tonight when Ami is sleeping, we'll get her back!" said Ino laughing evilly. The other girls twitched.

"What?" said Ino. The girls shook their heads.

"S-so what are we going to Ami?" asked Hinata.

"Let's do something that will make her scream like she never screamed before!" said Tenten.

"I've got the most evil idea ever!" said Sakura.

"What are we going to do forehead girl?"

"We going to…"

-------------------------------

It was 12 am and everyone was asleep except for a few…

"Shh!" said Ino as the girls dragged Ami's sleeping bag outside.

"She's snores too loud!" whispered Tenten. Ami moved in her sleep. The girls immediately dropped her sleeping bag.

"Mmm…Sasuke-kun…"muttered Ami as she went back to sleep. The girls giggled quietly as the continued to pull Ami until the reached near the lake. They gently pushed Ami as she and her sleeping bag drifted to the lake. The girls gave each other high fives and went back to bed.

-------------------------------------

Ami's hazel eyes opened as she had awoken from her sleep. She felt something on her. She looked to see a large bird on her. Her eyes widened as she began to scream very loud.

Kakashi and the boys immediately woke up and ran outside.

"Oh my god!" said Lee. "Ami-san is in the lake!" yelled Lee. Naruto began to laugh.

"I wonder how she got over there?" said Naruto between laughs. Soon the girls got out of the tent and were surprised to see Kakashi looking at them accusingly.

"What did you girls do?" asked Kakashi. The girls put an innocent look.

"We would never do such a thing…"said Ino.

"You girls did this?!" asked Shikamaru.

"Hinata-sama, I never thought you would do such a thing…"said Neji. Hinata bowed her head in shame. "Good job!" said Neji smirking. Hinata looked up in surprise.

"I thought you girls promised not to do anything bad again…" said Kakashi. The girls showed him that their fingers were crossed. Kakashi sighed. "That means we have to go get her then. If she moves a lot, she'll float to the river and down the waterfall." said Kakashi.

"Don't worry, we'll get her!" said Tenten as her and Sakura focused charka onto their feet and began walking to Ami. Sakura reached Ami first.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura. Ami glared.

"YOU DID THIS!" yelled Ami about to tackle Sakura. Sakura moved out of the way as Ami lost balance on her bed. Sakura held her and helped her up. Unfortunately, Ami began to move too much and the bed began to move towards the river. Sakura looked to see that the river's current was very fast and would be very hard to get up from it. Sakura grabbed Ami and threw her to Tenten. Tenten caught her and began to head back to the shore. Sakura was about to head back to but stopped when she could feel her charka decreasing.

Sakura fell backwards into the water below, hitting her head on a huge rock next to her.

"SAKURA!" yelled Sasuke and Neji as they ran into the water. Everyone followed after them. Tenten took Ami back to shore.

"Ami, stay here with Sai and Kakashi and watch the camp site!" said Tenten.

"But I wanna go with Sasuke-kun!" whined Ami. Tenten sighed and knocked Ami out. "Sai, watch over her!" said Tenten as she ran to catch up with the others.

-------------------------------------------

Neji, Naruto and Sasuke were running full speed to catch Sakura before she reached the waterfall. They looked at the water to see that there was blood in it. Sakura was quickly being taken by the current. The three dived in and swam to Sakura. Behind them were the others.

"Man, they swim too fast!" said Shikamaru as everyone tried to pick up the pace.

"We're never going to catch up with Sakura!" said Ino.

---------------------------------------------

The three were finally were about a foot or two away from Sakura. The thing is that Sakura was getting closer to the waterfall. In fact they could hear the sounds of the waterfall.

"Crap!" said Naruto. He looked at Neji to see that he on land and had tied a rope around his waist. He grabbed on to Sakura and fell in the waterfall. Sasuke looked back to see that everyone else was also on land. Sasuke heard Hinata screamed as Sakura and Naruto fell in the waterfall. Sasuke immediately went after them and so did Neji.

Shikamaru noticed that the rope was about to unloose itself. He hurried and held onto it. Tenten noticed it too and helped Shikamaru pull. Soon everyone did the same.

-------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura both fell in the water below. They were slowly drifting down. Naruto hit his head too on a rock. The last thing he saw was Sakura above him before he fainted.

Neji and Sasuke dived into the water below. The rope that was tied around Neji pulled the others above with them. One by one, they all fell into the water below the waterfall. Neji and Sasuke tried to have their eyes get use to the water as they looked for anything that was pink, red, yellow, and orange.

'Damn it…I can't find her!' thought Neji. Soon Neji spotted something and went to check it out.

'Where's that idiot and Sakura' thought Sasuke. Sasuke soon felt someone swim past him. He looked to see Neji heading to the surface with something red and pink in his arms. It was Sakura. That meant he had to find Naruto.

Sasuke started to look around, until he noticed something blonde in the bottom of the floor. It was Naruto. Sasuke swam deeper and grabbed Naruto as he too swam back to the surface.

-----------------------

Neji laid Sakura down as he prepared to do CPR. After a minute or two, Sakura coughed out water.

"N-Neji?" asked Sakura.

"I'm here!" said Neji. Sakura looked around and noticed two people gone.

"W-where's Naruto and Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"He went looking for Naruto, Naruto fell into the water with you and-"Neji stopped as something shot out of the water. It was Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto landed away from the others. Sasuke noticed that Naruto wasn't breathing. He had to perform CPR on him. He got closer and was about to do it, but stopped when Naruto's blue eyes snapped opened.

"SASUKE! YOU SAVED ME!" yelled Naruto as he hugged him. Sasuke blushed.

"I KNEW IT!" said a voice. The two looked to see Sai.


	6. Chapter 6: Judge Tenten

Everyone was at Shikamaru's house since it was closer from the lake. Everyone changed out of their wet clothes except for Sai. Kakashi had taken Ami home. The girls had to borrow some clothes from Shikamaru's mom and the boys borrowed some from Shikamaru. Shikamaru provided them with hot coco with marshmallows. 

"Sniff, thank you Shikamaru!" said Sakura smiling at him. She started to cough.

Shikamaru just smiled at her as he ruffling her soaked pink hair.

"Thank you Shikamaru!" said the gang.

"How troublesome…" said Shikamaru as he sat near the fireplace next to Ino, holding her. Sakura again began to cough a bit deadly. Instantly Ino, Hinata, and Tenten was by Sakura's side trying to keep Sakura warm.

"I-I'm alright, it was just a cough…nothing to deadly…" said Sakura drinking her hot coco that Shikamaru made for everyone. The girls exchanged worried glances. Neji was resting on the floor with his head on Sakura's lap.

"This was some excitement!" said Hinata changing the subject. "Are you okay?" asked Tenten.

"I'm doing okay, nothing to worry about!" said Sakura smiling. The girls hugged while being careful not to disturb Neji.

"Well, it just that when you hit your head and fell in the water, i got really scared!" said Ino. Soon it was quiet.

"So how's the jutsu going along?" asked Hinata.

"Well, it's been few days, and I'm still having problems. I think it's probably because of my charka, its depleting slowly." said Sakura making sure Neji didn't hear her.

Ino looked around the room to see Sai smirking like he knew something. Of course Ino, being the nosy type, wanted to know what he was hiding.

"Sai?" asked Ino

"What?" asked Sai.

"What are you smirking about?"

"I saw Sasuke and Naruto having some intimate contact!" said Sai.

"WHAT?!" screeched Ino walking up Neji. Neji had gotten up quickly bumping his head with Sakura's hand as she was about to sip her hot drink. She spilled her drink on Neji's shirt, making him yelp in pain as the hot liquid made contact with him.

"Neji-kun, I'm so sorry!" said Sakura helping Neji take off his shirt.

"**I can feel his abs!" **said Inner Sakura smiling with glee. **"Neji is ours!"**

_'Shut up right now! Neji's in pain!'_ scold Sakura.

"I'm alright Sakura. It was my fault anyways!" said Neji. "You don't have to apologies…" Sakura smiled at him and hugged him.

"Aww…."said the girls sighing romantically. Soon something in the girls' heads click.

"Why can't you be like Neji!" yelled Tenten.

"Uh…" said Lee. He didn't know what to say.

"How come you never do that to me?" asked Ino.

"Because it's troublesome!" said Shikamaru

"Naruto-kun…"

"I'm sorry Hinata!"

"I didn't say anything yet…" said Hinata.

"Hm…"

"We need to talk…" said Hinata.

'Uh no, from what I learned from Fuzzy brows, those are break up lines!' thought Naruto.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Are you cheating on me?" asked Hinata quite loudly. Everyone looked at the couple.

"Who would I cheat on you with?" asked Naruto. Hinata's eyes went to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" said Hinata.

"You're cheating on my cousin?!" asked Neji with his Byakugan activated.

"NO!" said Naruto hiding behind Sasuke. "I'm not gay! I'd never cheat on Hinata-chan! I love her so much!" said Naruto afraid Neji was going to send him flying.

"Then why are you always touching Sasuke?" asked Sai

"I'm getting sick and tired of you!" said Naruto about to kill Sai, but was stopped by Sakura.

"That's enough!" said Sakura raising her voice a bit. "I've known Naruto long enough to know that he's not gay! I'm his best friend, so I would know!"

"But what about Sasuke?" asked Sai.

"You know what, it's probably your fault people think we're gay!" yelled Sasuke.

"Well, its true, isn't it?" asked Sai.

"It's not!" yelled Sasuke.

"Alright…alright, everyone settle down please!" said a voice.

Everyone looked to see Tenten in her judge outfit with a judge's table with Lee as the bailiff.

Everyone settled down and sat down.

"Thank you. Now will the defendant please come take a seat with your two lawyers!" said Tenten.

"B…but Sasuke doesn't have-"Naruto was cut off when two people came walking to the defense table that came out of no where. The two were dressed up professionally.

"Shikamaru…Sakura?" said Sasuke. Shikamaru was dressed up in a very nice suit. Sakura was also dressed up with a black skirt and top. Her hair was up and she had of course pink heels. There was only one word to describe her…hott! Sasuke was doing the best he could to have Inner Sasuke silent…but it didn't work.

"**TAKE ME NOW!"**

_'Please, just for once keep your horny comments to yourself!'_

"**I am! Since I'm you I am keeping it to myself!" **

_"…."_

"**Inner Sasuke: 2; Sasuke: 0"**

"We're his lawyers!" said Shikamaru fixing his tie as the two went to Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara present!" said Sakura as she fixed her skirt and crossed her legs sitting down. Neji and Sasuke almost had a nose bleed.

Sasuke looked at Neji to see that he was smirking at him. Sasuke smirked back when he sat next to Sakura and looked like he was going to put his arm around her. Neji glared and got up.

"I think Ino should be one of the lawyers, not Sakura." said Neji grabbing his girlfriend away from Sasuke.

"Sorry Neji, I'm with Sai!" said Ino.

"Sigh…I guess I am too!" said Neji defeated.

Hinata invited Kiba, Shino, and Chouji, to be the audience. Hinata and Naruto were the witnesses.

"Alright will the defendant please take a seat? Neji got up and walked to the middle of the room."

"Okay, I call Naruto Uzumaki up to the stand" said Neji. Naruto got up and went to take a seat next to Tenten. Lee brought a bible.

"Do you promise to speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" asked Tenten with a powerful voice.

"Your voice what youth!" said Lee.

"Shut up Lee, I'm trying to sound professionally here!" said Tenten

"Please repeat after me "I swear by Almighty God..."" said Tenten

"I swear by Almighty God…" said Naruto

"That the evidence that I give..."

"That's right." said Naruto

"Repeat it."

"Repeat it".

"No! Repeat what I said." yelled Tenten

"What you said when?" asked Naruto

"That the evidence that I give..." said Tenten trying to calm down.

"That the evidence that I give."

"Shall be the truth and..."

"It will, and nothing but the truth!" said Naruto smiling.

"Please, just repeat after me "Shall be the truth and..."" said Tenten ready to kill him

"I'm not a kid, you know." said Naruto.

"We can appreciate that. Just repeat after me: "Shall be the truth and..."" yelled Tenten

"Shall be the truth and."

"Say "Nothing..."." said Tenten

"Okay." said Naruto keeping his mouth shut.

"No! Don't say nothing. Say "Nothing but the truth..." said Tenten

"Can't you say: "Nothing but the truth...?" asked Tenten up in his face.

"Yes."

"Well? Do so."

"You're confusing me!" said Naruto having a headache.

"It's freakin easy! Just say: "Nothing but the truth...""

"Yes." said Tenten

"Okay. I understand." said Naruto nodding his head. Sai was cracking up.

"Then say it!" said Tenten

"What" asked Naruto?

"Nothing but the truth..." said Tenten

"But I do! That's just it." said Naruto trying to act smart.

"You must say: "Nothing but the truth..."

"I WILL say nothing but the truth!" said Naruto asking Lee to get him some ramen.

"Please, I beg of you, just repeat these four words: "Nothing", "But", "The", "Truth".

"What? You mean, like, now? "

"YES! NOW! Please. Just say those four words." yelled Tenten

"Nothing, but, the, truth." said Naruto

"Finally!" said Tenten

Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, and practically everyone in the room shook their heads.

'What an idiot!' Everyone thought.

"Okay all of your responses must be oral" said Neji. "What is your date of birth?"

"Oral!" said Naruto stupidly.

"He had to call the idiot up!" muttered Sasuke.

"Don't give up yet! You have two of the smartest people on your side!" said Sakura encouraging.

"I think he's just acting up right now…" whispered Shikamaru. "I don't think Naruto is that stupid!"

_'He was stupid to drown'_ thought Sasuke and Sakura.

"Forget about the oral part, just answer!" said Neji.

"October 10"

"What year?"

"Every year!" said Naruto.

"Arg! Why are you so freaking stupid?" yelled Ino.

"Yamanaka, just calm down!" said Neji.

"Fine, Naruto, I'm sure you're an intelligent, honest, and lovable guy…" said Ino stressing out the words intelligent, honest, and lovable.

"Thank you, if I weren't under oath, I'd return the compliment…" said Naruto not thinking what he was saying.

Everyone besides, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, and Ino were cracking up right now. Well Shino was, but his collar was hiding it. Sasuke and Neji smirked. Ino slammed her hands on the stand.

"NARUTO!" yelled Ino as she hit Naruto on the head.

"Judge Tenten, she's not supposed to hit the witness!" said Sakura.

"Shut up forehead-girl!" said Ino.

"She's right Ino, you cannot hit the witness!" said Tenten. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"Where were you yesterday? You were supposed to meet up with me, Shikamaru and Lee for some bonding?" asked Neji.

"I…I was with Sasuke." said Naruto

"And what were you doing with Sasuke?" asked Neji.

"Something important…"

"So important that you ditched your bonding time with us to be with Sasuke?" asked Neji

"Um…I guess"

"So…what were you doing with Sasuke between the time you woke up and the time we all met at Sakura's house?" asked Neji in a strong voice.

Chouji brought some snacks and actually shared some with Kiba. Shino was silent. Hinata was biting her nails nervously.

"I was just with him!" said Naruto.

"Doing what!" asked Neji.

"Just going around Konoha…" said Naruto.

"Doing what?" asked Neji.

"Just hanging around like friends would do!" said Naruto.

"Sigh…I call Hinata Hyuga to the stand!" said Ino. Hinata got up and walked to the seat where Naruto had just sat.

"Okay Hinata, Please repeat after me "I swear by Almighty God..."" said Tenten

"I swear by Almighty God…" said Hinata

"That the evidence that I give..."

"That the evidence that I give."

"Shall be the truth and..."

"Shall be the truth and…"

"And nothing but the truth…"

"And nothing but the truth…" said Hinata.

"Okay Ino you may precede!" said Tenten.

"Thank you Tenten. Okay Hinata, where were you yesterday from the time you woke up to the time I called you about the date?"

"I was at home when I woke up. I called Naruto but he didn't answer his phone…"

"And why do you think he didn't answer his phone?"

"Because I…he probably was at the ramen shop with either Sakura, Sai, or…"

"Or Sasuke Uchiha!" said Ino.

Sasuke put his head down on the desk. She was definitely getting back at him for not going out with her when they were younger.

The audience gasped.

"I wasn't at the Ichiraku, I was with Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. Ino smirked. Sasuke started to bang his head. Shikamaru woke up from the banging next to him.

"Oi, you're going to turn out to have an IQ like Naruto's if you keep doing that" said Shikamaru. Sasuke stopped.

"**Damn, Naruto is going to make us lose the trial! Well at least we have the smart people on our side, especially my…I mean our cherry blossom!"**

_'I'm not gay!'_ said Sasuke

"**Hells no we're not! I'm too sexy to be gay!" **

"So you admitted that you didn't go to the boys meeting and didn't even talk to Hinata, your own girlfriend because you were with Sasuke doing something!"

"Uh…should I say yes or no?"

"You were supposed to be talking to Hinata Ino!" said Shikamaru. "Not Naruto"

"He's right!" said Tenten.

Ino sat back down and let Neji do all the talking. Shikamaru told Sakura to also do all the talking but if she needed help, then just wake him up.

Sakura got up. "I call Ino Yamanaka up on the stand!" Ino looked up in surprised.

"What!" said Ino.

"You heard her Ino!" said Lee.

"Ino Yamanaka, why are you trying so hard to prove that Sasuke is gay?"

Ino felt eyes on her. "Forehead-girl, you're not supposed to ask the other lawyers!" said Ino.

"Well, I just did!" said Sakura. Sakura coughed a bit. Ino looked at Tenten who shrugged.

"What kind of a judge are you?" yelled Ino.

"A sexy one!" said Tenten laughing.

"And a youthful one too!" yelled Lee

"What did I say about yelling Lee!" yelled Tenten.

"Ino-pig, answer the question!" said Sakura.

"Because, um…he is?" said Ino.

"Is that really the truth?" asked Sakura.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other. Confident green eyes looked at nervous blue eyes.

"OKAY!" said Ino. "I'm only doing it to ruin his reputation for not going out with me when we were younger!" said Ino.

Everyone's mouth was opened.

"This reminds me of Law and Order!" said Kiba. Akamaru barked.

"I now call-"Sakura was cut off by Neji. "I now call Sasuke Uchiha to the stand!" said Neji. Sakura looked at him.

"I had many witnesses tell us about the actions of you and Naruto. Many of them leading to the fact that you are gay!" said Neji.

"I am not gay!" said Sasuke.

"My client is not gay!" said Sakura. "Do you have any proof of these actions happening? How do we know if the witnesses are just trying to ruin my client's reputation like Ino?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Again she's right, how do we know?"

Neji smirked. He handed the pictures to Sakura. Sakura skimmed through it. She saw a picture of Sasuke talking to a big yellow bird in front of a Cafe. Sakura noticed that it was the the place Neji and her had recently went to. She flipped to the next page. It was a picture of Sasuke in a maid's outfit and he was on top of Naruto. Sakura also noticed that this was at the Hyuuga mansion. And the date was the day of the sleep over. Sakura's eye started to twitch. What were they doing there? It looked like they were…

"**Stalking! Sasuke Uchiha is stalking me!"** said Inner Sakura, a little bit too happy.

_'I thought you got over Sasuke? Besides I'm with Neji and in love with him too!'_ said Sakura

"**You may have gotten over him, but I haven't!"**

_'Before you were like Neji is ours!'_

"**Okay, so I like both! Can you blame me? They're freaking hott!"** squealed Inner Sakura. Sakura mentally covered her ears.

_'I love only Neji. Sasuke had his chance and he lost it. I only think of him as a friend nothing else. My feelings for him are gone…all of it!'_ Sakura said.

"All of it…" said Sakura out loud. Tenten, Lee, and Neji looked at her. Sakura blushed.

"Um…this could just be coincidences" said Sakura.

"You know what, we're not getting anywhere!" said Tenten. "Okay, raise you hands if you think Sasuke is not gay!"

Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten raised their hands.

"Okay 6 people voted that Sasuke is not gay so that means, 8 people adding Akamaru thinks that Sasuke is gay, am I correct?"

"What if you think Sasuke is bi?" asked Shino

"Um…." Tenten didn't know how to answer that.

"That's it! I am not gay or bi!" yelled Sasuke. "I'm straight!"

"Prove it!" yelled Sai. Sasuke didn't know what possessed him, but what he did just ruined two relationships that day.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: A bad day for Neji

**You know what, I'm just going to ignore my cousin and contiue the story! So here we go Chapter 7. And we have a special guest Sakura Haruno.**

**Sakura: ...**

**Kumiko: Are you still upset about what happened.**

**Sakura: Nods her head slowly.**

**Kumiko:Do you want to do the disclamier?**

**Sakura: nods her head. Sigh. Kumiko doesn't own Naruto or Full Moon wo Sagashite..**

**Kumiko:Don't worry, I'll make the story get better, somehow...**

**Chapter 7: A bad day for Neji**

Sasuke was awake at night. He just couldn't sleep with Inner Sasuke napping at him every second. He didn't know why he did that. Now Sakura's upset because of him.

"**What the hell were you thinking?"**

_'I…I don't know…'_

"**Well, because of your stupidity, Sakura isn't talking to us anymore and Neji and Sakura are over!!"**

_'Well, that's what you wanted! Wasn't it?'_

_**"…"**_

"Sasuke: 1; Inner Sasuke: 2…" said Sasuke. But he wasn't trying to be funny

"What have I done…?"

**Flashback:**

_"Prove it!" yelled Sai. Sasuke didn't know what possessed him to do that._

_Sasuke pulled a shocked Sakura and kissed her. Sakura's green eyes widened. Neji eyes widened with hurt. Everyone else didn't know what to do but watch the scene unfold._

_Sakura was about to kiss back but a picture of Neji flashed into her mind. Sakura then pushed Sasuke away from her. She brought her hand up to her eyes to wipe the upcoming tears. Sakura looked at Neji to see him walking away._

_"Neji!" Sakura called out as she grabbed his shirt. Neji turned around. Sakura could tell that he was really upset._

_"I…I don't ever want to see you again!" yelled Neji as he pushed Sakura away from him._

_He walked out of Shikamaru's house. Sakura still chased after him._

_"NEJI!!!" Sakura yelled. Soon Sakura felt a big wave of pain flow through her. She clutched her shirt as she was finding it very difficult to breathe. Soon she just felt that she couldn't breathe at all and fell to the floor. Sakura looked up to see Neji heading to the sidewalk. _

_"NE-"Sakura stopped. The pain was too much to handle. Sakura looked to see that Neji stopped a bit. His hands turned into a fist like he was fighting whether to look back or keep his pride and keep walking._

_Sakura heard Kiba and Hinata running to her. Sakura just watched as Neji walked away from the house, away from his friends, away from…her._

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke frowned and changed his position. Sasuke just closed his eyes and hoped sleep would come to him.

**10 minutes later**

Sasuke's onyx eyes snapped opened. Why couldn't he sleep?

"**You feel guilty for what happened and you know you want to go to Sakura's house and apologies."**

Sasuke didn't say anything except change his clothes and headed out of the house. Sasuke was jumping roof to roof, reaching Sakura's house that on the other side of the village. He finally reached her balcony. He put his ear on her door. He heard a beautiful melody playing. **(A/N: Sakura is playing "Myself" from Full Moon)**

He slowly opened the door. He entered the room, hiding his charka from Sakura. He noticed that he was in a large room. He eyed the room. The room was white, with white curtains and glossy white tiles. There he saw Sakura playing her grand piano. Her beautiful pink hair glistened in the moonlight. She looked like a broken angel playing the piano. The moonlight was on her making her look like a celestial beauty. Sasuke noticed that her form was shaking a bit, meaning that she was crying.

Sakura slowly wiped the tears from her eyes away and played another song. Before she did, she said something. "Ha, I promised myself I'd never play this song ever again. I hate it!" said Sakura. Her fingers keys as she began to play.

Sasuke's eyes widened the song sounded so familiar to him. He closed his eyes as he remembered a girl with pink hair and green eyes singing this song to her dead mother. Something clicked in his head. Don't tell me this girl grew up to be Sakura?

Sakura began to sing.

**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana? **

**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de**

**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?**

**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**

**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani**

**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku**

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**

**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**

**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**

**I love you Namida tomaranai**

**Konnan ja Kimi no koto**

**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo**

Sakura stopped and banged the keys. "Damn it, why can't I play and sing the next part!"

Sasuke knew he should leave as he headed to Sakura's room. He opened the window and was about to jump out. As he was about to, he saw a pen and paper on the desk in her room.

---------------

Sakura walked to her room and looked at the clock. It was 11. She sighed and went to her bed. She noticed that her window was opened. She looked around the room. Finding nothing, she closed the window. She went to her bed and snuggled in. She then noticed something near her lamp. It was a note. She read it.

_**Sakura,**_

_**I'm sorry…**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

Sakura's eyes widened as she put the note down. Sasuke was sorry. Sakura smiled a bit but then frowned. This wouldn't help her get Neji back.

She began to cry. She just couldn't believe that Neji broke up with her! Well at least she wasn't going to see neither him nor Sasuke for a month

**Flashback **

_Sakura watched as Neji walked away. Sakura slowly got up, ignoring the pain and the people around her as she got up and ran away. She heard Naruto and Ino yelling and heading after her, so she weakly made a clone and headed to the woods. Soon she let the pain overwhelm her as she fainted. _

_After a couple of minutes she woke up, but she wasn't in the woods. Sakura quickly got up and checked her surroundings._

"_I'm glad to see that you're awake!" said a familiar voice. Sakura looked to see that it was Tsunade. Behind Tsunade were Shizune, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino._

"_Tsu-"Sakura was cut off._

"_I already heard what happened between you and Hyuuga. In fact everyone in Konoha knows what happened." said Tsunade. Sakura put her head on her knees._

"_I guess Neji and I are really over!" said Sakura starting to cry. Tenten frowned as she went to Sakura and held her tight. Sakura needed someone right now. "Stupid Neji, even though he's my friend and I used to like him, I will kill him." said Tenten._

"_I'm going to make his life a living hell!" said Hinata as she squeezed the apple in her hands into mush._

"_Well Sakura, there's something I can help you get your mind of this situation. There's a mission, a B-Rank mission. At Sand, they had groups to get information on Orochimaru. They got the info, but they were injured. They need medics from here to help, that were you, Hinata, and Ino come in. Tenten will come to help out._

"_We get to see Temari again!" said Tenten._

"_And Sakura, don't push yourself hard. If you can heal well, let Hinata, Ino or another medic help you." said Tsunade in a warning tone._

"_I promise I'll take it easy!" said Sakura smiling, but she had her fingers crossed behind her._

"_That's what I like to hear. Oh and don't forget your pills Sakura! I read that you take a certain pill that the 3rd Hokage prescribed to you…"_

"_Got it!" said Sakura._

"_Okay, you guys are to leave tomorrow night!" said Tsunade handing Tenten a scroll. "Tenten will be in charged on this mission!"_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura again snuggled into her bed and hugged her childhood teddy bear. Soon Sakura closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

---------

Outside the window, Sasuke looked at Sakura peaceful face as the moon shined on her. Sasuke headed out. Hopefully that smile she had on her face when she read his note meant that she forgave him! Now he just needed to go to one last stop. He held another piece of paper in his hands as he headed to the Hyuuga compound.

----------

Neji woke up miserable. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door. All you could hear was the toilet flushing, the sink on, him brushing his teeth, a spit, and then the sink turned off. Neji opened the door and went to get a towel. Then he went back to the bathroom.

Neji turned on the shower and let the warm, relaxing water reach him. He sighed. Maybe he was a little to mean. Maybe he should apologies. He didn't even hear Sakura's side of the story all he remembered was that he was talking to Shikamaru when he heard people gasped. He had turned around to see Sakura kissing Sasuke or maybe it was the other way around. He changed his mind. Tsunade probably found out and was ready to kill him once she sees him.

-----------

Neji changed and was about to leave the room when he saw a note on his window. He grabbed it and read it.

**Hyuuga,**

**I'm sorry about what happened to you and Sakura, please don't be like me and do the same mistake I did and hurt her by walking away…**

**Uchiha **

Neji frowned and threw the paper away. Like hell he was like that traitor. Neji walked out of his room to get something to eat. As he was passing down the hallways he passed by Hanabi.

"Good morning Hanabi-sama…" said Neji.

"Jerk!" said Hanabi as she kicked him in the balls and walked away. Neji was caught off guard. Neji hissed in pain. Neji looked at his 12 year old cousin. What the hell was that about? Girls, he could never understand them!

Neji walked into the kitchen to see his mother and Hinata's mother.

"Good morning mother, good morning Aunty" said Neji.

"Neji is it really true?" asked Hinata's mother.

"What's true?"

"That you and Sakura are over?" Neji didn't say anything and sat down and ate breakfast. His aunt and mother shook their heads. Neji's mother went up to her son and hugged him.

"Neji, she's a sweet girl. She's a rare kind of person that blooms once in a life time! You're going to make a bad mistake if you are going to let her go that easily. You'll never know what you have till it wilts away…" Neji's eyes widened a bit. His mother kissed him on the head. Neji looked back to see his mother walking away.

"Have a good breakfast dear!" said his mother happily. **O.O **

Neji frowned again. Soon Hinata came in to get breakfast. She passed by Neji to get his breakfast but didn't say anything to him.

There was an awkward silence. Usually Neji would enjoy this, but this time it was killing him. "Um…so…what are you planning to do today?" asked Neji.

"Things…" said Hinata calmly as she headed her way to sit next to him.

"I see…" said Neji he looked out the window. Hinata put her food on the table and sat down. As she did, she hit Neji in the back of the head, causing him to fall on his food.

Neji sat back up and look at Hinata. Hinata looked at Neji and tried not to laugh. Neji had two sunny side up eggs on his eyes and bacon on his mouth, forming a smile.

"What was that for?" asked Neji.

"What?" said Hinata.

"Why did you hit me?" asked Neji.

"I did not do such a thing! It would be out of character…" said Hinata calmly as she sipped some of her tea.

"Hinata-sama, I know you did it! Who do you think I am, Naruto?" asked Neji.

"How dare you accuse me of doing something you accused me of doing!!" said Hinata. Neji rolled his eyes.

"What ever" said Neji as continued to eat..

Neji dropped his spoon and went to pick it up. That's when Hinata took the chance to kick him in the rear. Neji fell straight to the floor. He looked up Hinata with anger to scare her. But all she did was take another sip of her tea. Without bothering to even look at him she said. "Neji, will you stop this stupidity and clumsiness you are having and eat your breakfast normally?" asked Hinata.

Neji was speechless. His eyebrow started to twitch. He kept opening and closing his mouth to say something but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Cousin dear, if you keep your mouth open like that you, a fly will fly into your mouth and you will choke, fall to the floor, and die a pathetic death…" said Hinata calmly. Soon Hinata took her breakfast and put it in the sink.

"Oh and Neji, be a dear and wash the plates when your done. The maid and servants are on a break right now!" said Hinata as she walked out of the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

------------

"So that's what happened this morning!" Neji complained to his teammates.

"What did you do to Hinata?" asked Lee.

"I didn't do anything to her!" said Neji.

"I would have done the same thing…"muttered Tenten as she made a mental note to give props to Hinata's boldness.

"What did you say Tenten?" asked Neji as he glared at her.

"I didn't say anything…" said Tenten eating her bowl of ramen.

"You did! I heard you!" said Neji.

"How dare you accuse me of saying something, when I didn't say anything!" yelled Tenten.

"You're starting to act like Hinata-sama" said Neji looking away. Tenten took the chance to hit Neji.

"Wha-"Nej this time fell on his ramen.

"TENTEN!" yelled Neji.

"NEJI!" yelled Tenten.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What?"

"You hit me!"

"Are you sure I did it?" asked Tenten with a smirk. Neji glared at her.

"You know what, I'm leaving!" said Neji, walking out of the Ichiraku Ramen.

"Lee, go with Neji!" said Tenten.

"Yes Tenten-chan!" said Lee kissing his girlfriend good bye.

"That should teach him for doing that to Sakura!" said Tenten walking to Hinata's house.

-----------

"What's wrong with the girls?" asked Neji. "I mean first Hanabi, then Hinata, and now my own friend!"

"Maybe they're mad at you…" said Lee.

"For what?"

"For what happen with you and Sakura. I mean she fainted and you didn't bother to help her."

"…" Neji didn't say anything. Lee looked up to see Neji had a sad face on.

"Then…then why aren't you mad at me…?" asked Neji. Lee smiled.

"Because I understand what you're going through right now. Besides, you're my best friend, and best friends stick together!" said Lee doing his good guy pose. Neji smirked.

Neji raised his fist to Lee. Lee's eyes widened a bit as he too raised his fist to Neji. Their knuckles hit each other.

"Thanks!" said Neji actually smiling a bit. Lee had tears in his eyes.

"NEJI!" said Lee opening his arms trying to hug Neji. Soon a sunset background came out of no where and Neji stepped to the side. Lee fell to the ground and looked up at Neji.

"Sorry, I don't do hugs…" said Neji as he helped Lee up.

-------------

"Lee, where are you taking me?" asked Neji.

"When I got Tenten mad at me, I went here and bought her something!" said Lee entering a shop.

"Hello, welcome to the Yamana-"Ino stopped. "Oh, it's you…"

"Hello Ino-san!" said Lee happily.

"Hello Lee…Neji…" said Ino as she glared at Neji. "What are you guys here for? Did you get Tenten mad again Lee?"

"No, we're here to buy flowers for Sakura-chan!" said Lee looking at the roses.

"Really now?" said Ino raising an eyebrow at the boys.

"So Neji can apologies to Sakura for being an idiot!" said Lee. Neji bonked Lee on the head.

"Really!" said Ino. Maybe Neji really did feel bad. Ino smiled a bit.

"Actually I want her to apologies to me!" said Neji. Ino frowned.

"I see!" said Ino. "Well look for any flower you want, but just to tell, Sakura is having second thoughts of getting back with you." said Ino smirking.

Neji tensed up a bit. Sakura doesn't want to get back with him?

"In fact, she said she's moving on!" said Ino. This wasn't really true. Sakura was still upset and was practically going emo right now.

Neji didn't say anything but looked at a lily. Ino got a bouquet of flowers in her arms. As she passed by Neji, she pushed him forward with her foot making him break the vase in front of him.

Ino put the flowers in the vase and pretended to be angry at Neji.

"What's wrong with you Neji? This was a very **expensive** vase!" yelled Ino making Neji and Lee cover his ears.

_'Well, it not really expensive, but Neji doesn't know that…'_ thought Ino with an evil smirk.

"I'll pay for it! How much?" asked Neji. Ino smirked. Neji could have sworn he saw an evil glint in her eye.

---------------

"Nice doing business with you!" said Ino holding al lot of money in her hands.

"I swear she's the daughter of Satan!" muttered Neji. "I don't know how Shikamaru could stand being with her 24/7?"

"Love is a strange thing!" said Lee. "I mean, every night, Tenten always wants to be on top!" said Lee smiling. Neji shivered in the thought…


	8. Chapter 8: Finding out

**YEA! I finally updated the story! I wanna thank everyone for waiting! I was to update sooner but I was kinda having a writer's block! So this is all I could write right now. and I'm still not sure who I should make Sakura with. Please vote who you want Sakura to end up with. Thanks**

**Chapter 8**

Sakura heard knocking on her window. She looked to see it was Tenten. Sakura looked at her clock it was 11 pm. What would she be doing here this late at night?

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she helped Tenten in.

"Did you forget about the mission tonight?" asked Tenten. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What! I completely forgot. I haven't even packed yet!" said Sakura as she ran to get all her stuff.

"Don't worry. I knew you'd probably forget, that's why I came early." said Tenten.

"Oh…hehehe…" said Sakura giving out a nervous laugh. Soon the two sat down on Sakura's bed.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Tenten. Sakura didn't say anything for a while.

"I'm really confused right now. I feel like crying right now. I mean…why would Neji break up with me? He knew I'd never do anything to hurt him like that. And Sasuke! Why did he kiss me? He always said I was annoying. I don't need this stress right now." said Sakura. "I mean I love Neji so much…but…" Sakura paused. Tenten looked at her.

"But…I guess somewhere in my heart…I was still the little girl that loved Sasuke…that promised him I'd wait for him…" Sakura said quietly. But Tenten heard her. Tenten held her hands.

"Sakura, be honest with me, what does your heart tell you? Which guy is your heart telling you to be with? Don't go by any promises or guilt you have, just what do you want" asked Tenten. Tenten was hoping she'd pick Neji.

"I-I…don't know…" said Sakura as she walked up to her table. She grabbed two photos and went back to her bed. Tenten sat next to her and looked at the photos. On Sakura's right hand it was a picture of her and Neji smiling. Sakura was on Neji's back. It seemed like he was giving her a piggyback ride. Sakura had her arms around his neck. This was the first time Tenten had ever seen Neji smile like that. He looked so happy, so peaceful. It was like he was another different person. Sakura really was something. She managed to make Neji smile like that. It was so adorable.

Tenten looked at the other photo. It was a picture of team seven minus Kakashi. Probably Kakashi was taking the picture. Sakura was on the middle and Naruto was on her right and Sasuke on her left. Sakura had her arms around them. They all looked really happy especially Sasuke. He had a smile not a smirk, and actual smile on his face. He actually looked happy for once. Tenten looked at the date. It was March 28, 06. Seeing that it was 2009, this was Sakura's fourteenth birthday. Three years ago. It seemed like they all went out for her birthday. It was also at the day of the Spring Festival. In fact she could see herself with Lee and Neji in the background. Tenten looked at Sasuke again. The way he was looking at her. It looked like he really did…like her…

Tenten looked at Sakura. "You know, it's okay to take your time. You don't need to rush these feelings." said Tenten patting her shoulder.

"Thank you Tenten!" said Sakura hugging her. Tenten hugged her back. She never realized how much Sakura has been through.

Sakura looked at the clock. 50 minutes already had passed by. Wait fifty?!

"Shit, we're going to be late!" said Tenten. Sakura got into her outfit and packed her stuff. Sakura got her weapons. Trying to get ready, Sakura accidentally knocked down one of the photos on her desk. It had fallen to the ground and shattered. Sakura was about to clean it up but Tenten told them they were running late. Sakura got her stuff and was about out the window when she remembered something.

"Shit!" said Sakura as she went back to her room.

"What is it?" asked Tenten. Sakura didn't answer. Instead she went to her drawer and opened it, revealing all her medicine. She took out 2 bottles of pills and put it in her backpack. Sakura pushed the drawer closed and she and Tenten jumped off the window, running to the gates where Hinata and Ino were waiting for them. Soon they walked through the gates. In front of them, was a carriage like Tsunade had told them. They entered it and headed to Suna.

Back at Sakura's apartment, Sakura had always made sure no one would know what was wrong with her and made sure no one knew where she kept her pills. Unfortunately, Sakura didn't close the drawer all the way. Who knows, anyone could just go into her room and find them...

----------------------------------------------

"What do you mean she's not there?" yelled Naruto. The person on the other line swore that he'd become deaf soon.

"Tsk, how troublesome, Ino's not at our apartment. Lee also called and told me that Tenten isn't home either. Go check on Hinata and Sakura." said Shikamaru as he hung up the phone.

'Hm, I wonder what's going on?' thought Naruto. As he walked to Hinata's house, his mind started to exaggerate.

'Oh no, what if Hinata-chan was kidnapped?' thought Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he sped to the Hyuga mansion. Naruto started to bang on the front door. Soon the door opened.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Hanabi.

"Oh hey Hanabi, have you seen Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto. Hanabi invited Naruto in.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her this morning. I think she's in her room." said Hanabi. "I'll go check. In the meanwhile stay here."

"Uh, sure…" said Naruto as he sat down. He noticed that someone was coming up the hallway Hanabi had just gone to. Naruto saw that it was Neji.

"Hey Neji!" said Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" asked Neji.

"I'm here to visit Hinata-chan." said Naruto.

"Oh…" said Neji. Soon it was quiet. "Hey, um, Naruto…?" said Neji. Naruto turned his head .

"Hm?" said Naruto.

"How's Sakura…" said Neji. Naruto thought about it.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her around much. Why?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know…It's just that I heard from Yamanaka that Sakura is having second thoughts of getting back with me…"said Neji.

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto. "But why would Sakura-chan do that?"

"I don't know, but can you do me a favor?"

"And what's that?"

"Can you like check up on Sakura for me…please?" asked Neji. Naruto looked at him and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Believe it!" said Naruto. Soon Hanabi came running back. "Hinata is not in her room!" said Hanabi.

"WHAT?" said Naruto and Neji as they ran to Hinata's room. What Hanabi said was true, Hinata wasn't in her room, and most of her clothes were gone. And so were her weapons.

"Neji get lee to help you look around Konoha. Shikamaru and I will check Sakura-chan's house!" said Naruto running out of the Huuga mansion.

Shikamaru and Naruto arrived at Sakura's house. Shikamaru knocked on her door, but there was no reply. Naruto instead kicked the door opened. When they went inside, they could see that everything was in place. Nothing was out of order. Soon they went to the second floor. Shikamaru opened the door to Sakura's room and looked around. There was a mess. The bed wasn't fixed; there were clothes on the floor, etc. They started to walk around. Naruto accidentally stepped on broken glass. He looked down to see that it was a photo.

"Shikamaru I found something!" said Naruto. Shikamaru came to Naruto's side.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto grabbed the photo and turned it over. It was a picture of Sakura and Neji. The photo was almost ripped in half. Was Sakura really that mad at Neji? Shikamaru took the picture and put it back on the desk. He then began to clean up the glass.

"It seems like Sakura isn't here either…" said Shikamaru. "I guess we have to tell Tsunade-sama that the girls are missing." Shikamaru noticed that Naruto didn't answer. "Naruto? Naruto!" called out Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked to see Naruto standing in front of Sakura's drawer.

"Naruto, what is it?" he asked. Naruto's form was shaking. Shikamaru raised an eye brow. "Naruto, what did you fi-"Shikamaru looked over Naruto's shoulders to see a bunch of pills inside the drawer. Shikamaru instantly grabbed one and read it. All it said was to take 2 everyday. It was like a painkiller or something like that. Shikamaru put it in his pocket and shook Naruto.

"Hey, we need to report this to the Hokage!" said Shikamaru. Naruto nodded and the two headed to the Hokage.

----------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama, more papers!" said Shizune. Tsunade sighed. This was the bad part about being Hokage, work. Tsunade grabbed a pile of papers and started stamping it. After a couple of minutes, two people barged into the room.

"Naruto, Nara, what are you doing in my office?" asked Tsunade. The two didn't say anything but walked closer to the desk. Shikamaru took something out of his pocket and put it on the desk. The object rolled towards the Hokage whose eyes widened.

"H-how did you…" Tsunade didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"We found it at her house." said Naruto in a serious tone. "What's wrong with Sakura-chan! Tell me!" yelled Naruto as he banged his hand on the desk. Shikamaru didn't say anything. The Hokage sighed. "Shizune, make sure no one is going to be entering this room!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" said Shizune as she picked up Ton-Ton and went outside the room. Tsunade stood up and went to the window. The boys just watched her waiting for an answer.

"Sakura, she's dying…" said Tsunade. Naruto's mouth dropped a bit as his eyes widened. Shikamaru felt his heart drop. Tsunade looked at the boys before she continued. "She's has a rare disease in the throat that will kill her eventually if she doesn't take an operation planned for her. She has already said no to it countless times. There's nothing we can do now. Sakura already knows what will happen if she doesn't have this operation. Instead she wants to continue her ninja duties and continue singing which will worsen the disease. Sakura now has until December 28. The only people that knew about this were the third Hokage, Ino, Sakura's parents, Shizune, and me. I was told that also Hinata and Tenten found out about it. We've been trying to convince Sakura to take the operation, but she doesn't want to she said she'd rather die than take the operation. The thing is that if Sakura does take the operation, there's a 75 chance that she won't make it. The only thing she wants to do is being able to sing at the Winter Festival. She wants to die…singing in front of the people she loves." Tsunade finished.

Tears appeared in Naruto's and Shikamaru's eyes. Naruto got up and went to the door. His whole form was shaking. He banged his hand to the wall, creating a hole.

"Why? Why Sakura?" cried Shikamaru, just like the time when Chouji was in the hospital and he was talking to Temari.

"She doesn't deserve this!" yelled Naruto. "Sakura didn't do anything but help people, save people, trying to prove to people that she was someone. Why does she have to die? TELL ME! WHY! Why can't you do anything to help her?!" yelled Naruto. Tears were now streaming down his cheek.

"YOU DON'T THINK I FEEL THE SAME WAY? WHEN I FOUND OUT, I CRIED THINKING WHY HER?! I FELT THE SAME FUCKING WAY YOU DO! SO DON'T BE YELLING AT ME TELLING ME IT'S MY FAULT! I DIDN'T KNOW!" yelled Tsunade as she slammed her elbow to the window behind her shattering it. There was soon a commotion outside from it.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked away. "I-I'm sorry, Hokage-sama…"said Naruto walking out of the room. Tsunade's eyes widened. He didn't call her grandma or anything.

"Hokage-sama, where's Sakura and the other girls?" asked Shikamaru, who had stopped crying.

"They're at Suna. They're on a mission. Sand needs help with healing their ninjas. So I sent Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. I also sent Tenten to watch out for them, especially Sakura."

"Oh. How long has Sakura had this disease?"

"She had it since she was born. The doctors didn't notice it until it was too late. It started when Sakura as I believe 9. The medic treating her did a jutsu that would stop the disease from forming until she was around 17 or 18. I guess it had worn off and started to grow. That's why Sakura has hard time breathing and she has to speak softer."

"What about her ninja skills. Something is wrong with her charka system. I noticed it when we went camping." said Shikamaru.

"Sakura's charka system is getting weaker; sooner or later Sakura won't be able to be a kunoichi anymore." said Tsunade. "And you and Naruto are not to tell anyone about what was said here okay. No one else is to find out. Do I make myself clear?" asked Tsunade. Shikamaru nodded as he walked out of the room to find Naruto. Soon Tsunade sat down and sighed. She noticed that someone entered the room.

"Kakashi..." said Tsunade not bothering to look up.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him like that. To him, Sakura is his reason to live, the person that held this team together. And to Sasuke, Sakura is like family to him probably even more and to me she's like the daughter I never had and now we're going to lose her. Are you sure there isn't a way to save her without doing the operation?"

"No, there's nothing else we can do without her taking the operation! The disease will just get worse as time moves on. The longer she waits, the less chance of survival she'll have. It would be a miracle if she's alive at the end of December." said Tsunade.

"There has to be something..."said Kakashi. "What if you made a new technique?" Tsunade didn't say anything. Kakashi sighed. "Just think about it, I don't want to see another important person die..." said Kakashi leaving the room. "Neither do you..." Tsunade's eyes widened as she turned around to see that he was gone.

**Srry but that's all I can think of right now. So plz vote for who you want Sakura to end up with?**

**Here's the following contestants**

**Sasuke**

**Neji**

**Sai**

**and surprisingly Gaara**

** or Kankuro.**

** It would make sense since Sakura will be seeing them for a whole month. So please review and make a vote**


	9. Chapter 9: Dear Diary part 1

"We're here ladies!" said the man driving the carriage. The girls had finally arrived at Suna, 10 hours later.

"Finally, we're here!" said Ino as she was the first to get off the carriage. Tenten went to wake up Hinata and Sakura.

"Hey, we're here, wake up." said Tenten shaking them. Hinata opened her eyes.

"W-we are?" asked Sakura who had also wakened up.

"Yes, now get you're butt out of the carriage, Gaara is waiting for us!" said Ino popping her head in.

-------------------------------------

"State your business!" said one of the guards guarding the gate. Tenten handed him the scroll. The guard read it and gave it back to Tenten. "You may proceed." said the guard. "One of Kazekage's guards should be waiting for you inside; he'll take you to Kazekage."

"Thanks!" said Tenten walking in.

"T-thank you!" said Hinata.

Like the guard had said there was someone heading towards them. "You guys are the medics from Konoha right?" asked the guard. The girls should them their headbands. The man nodded. Soon the five began to walk.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lio Mouegn, I'm the personal guard for the lord Kazekage." Lio had dark green hair and hazel eyes. He kind of reminded the girls of Sai.

"Hi, my name is Ino Yamanaka." said Ino. "These are my friends, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten. I don't think she has a last name." Soon she got her Ipod out and started to listen to it.

"Um Tenten-san?" said Lio

"Yes Lio?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how come you don't have a last name?"

"Oh don't worry; I get this question a lot. Well the reason is because…"

"Fergalicious, definition make them boys go loco. They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo. You could see me, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy. I got reasons why I tease 'em. Boys just come and go like seasons.

Fergalicious (Fergalicious). But I ain't promiscuous. And if you were suspicious all that shit is fictitious. I blow kisses. That puts them boys on rock, rock. And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got."

"Ino-pig, be quite, I'm trying to listen to Tenten." said Sakura. Ino stuck her tongue out.

"So that's why I don't have a last name…" said Tenten. Lio looked at her.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense now!" said Lio with a excited look on his face.

"Um, how old are you?" asked Hinata.

"I'm 20, I'm going to be turning 21 soon!" said Lio.

"You're the same age as Temari-chan!" said Hinata. Lio began to blush.

"No way you like-"Lio quickly covered Ino's big mouth.

"Shush!" said Lio. "Well here we are!" said Lio. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said a voice. Lio opened the door to reveal Gaara doing paper work. You could see that he had an irritated look on his face. It was so cute!

"Kazekage-sama, the girls from the girls from Konoha are here!" said Lio. Gaara looked up. Hinata was kind of nervous.

"Hey Gaara, I haven't seen you for a long time!" said Sakura as she practically went up to him and hugged him. Everyone's mouth dropped. Gaara doesn't like people touching him, especially hugging him. But to everyone's surprise, Gaara hugged her back. Well if you call him blushing a bit then patting her back hugging.

"I-It's nice to see you to Sakura" said Gaara. "All of you too. I'm glad you guys were able to make it." Soon two other people entered the room.

"Hello ladies!" said a voice. One grabbed Ino and Sakura by the waist. The girls sighed.

"Kankuro, I'm taken!" said Ino. Kankuro frowned but then smirked when he looked at Sakura.

"I'm guessing you're single!" said Kankuro. Kankuro was so busy flirting he didn't notice that a certain redhead was glaring at him. Soon he got bonked in the head with a giant fan.

"Leave them alone you perv! You don't want Shikamaru or Neji to know that you were flirting with their girls." While Temari said that Ino and the girls were trying to get her to be quiet, but it didn't work.

Temari soon noticed what they were doing. "What did I say something wrong?" asked Temari. Soon all of them looked at Sakura. Sakura was crouching and started to trace the floor. There was a gloomy aura around her.

"Oops…" said Temari laughing nervously.

"No, it's alright. I'm going to head to the hospital now, and start healing the patients." said Sakura as she poofed away.

"Something happened with her and Hyuga?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, they broke up…" said Hinata.

"Why?" asked Kankuro.

"Because he saw Sasuke kiss Sakura." said Tenten. Gaara's and Temari's eyes widened.

"Why?" asked Kankuro.

"Because it was the only way to prove that he wasn't gay I guess…" said Ino.

"Why?" asked Kankuro.

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled everyone in the room.

"Please" said Hinata.

"Okay, okay, sheesh you don't have to yell at me!" said Kankuro.

"Lio…"

"Yes Kazekage-sama?"

"Take the girls to the hospital please. I want to speak to Kankuro alone." said Gaara. Kankuro flinched.

"Uh, yea sure" said Lio as he led the ladies outside. As Temari walked passed Kankuro, she whispered something to him."You're so dead!" whispered Temari.

-----------------------------------

"Phew, I'm getting tired!" said Sakura. She had just healed 20 patients and her charka was running low. Soon Temari and the girls arrived.

"Hey Sakura!" said Temari. Sakura turned around.

"Oh hey!" said Sakura.

"You looked exhausted!" said Ino.

"I know…I just healed 20 patients and I'm really tired right now."

"But Sakura-"Sakura cut Hinata off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need a 10 minute grade and then I'm good to go. You and Ino go in ahead. Temari will help you guys too. Tenten can stay with me."

"Well, if you say so…" said Ino as she walked into a patient's room.

"Do you want to use some of my charka?" asked Tenten. Sakura smiled tiredly.

"I'd really appreciate that." said Sakura.

"So what's up with you and Gaara? I mean, don't you think it's kind of to fast to move on, when you just broke up with Neji?"

"WHAT?!" screamed Sakura as she fell of the chair she was sitting on.

"OMG! I'm so sorry, I was just joking around!" said Tenten helping Sakura up.

"It's alright. I mean that was really random!" said Sakura.

"I'm sorry but really you practically hugged him!" said Tenten.

"What's wrong with hugging a friend?"

"Nothing it's just that I think he likes you. 1. He hugged you back. 2. He blushed and 3. He was glaring at Kankuro when he was flirting with you." said Tenten.

"Like I said, we're just friends! F-R-I-E-N-D-S!" said Sakura.

"Whatever, you're in denial! D-E-N-I-A-L!"

"I am so not!"

"Then who do you like?"

"…Nehi…"

"What?"

"Nehi…" said Sakura.

"Sakura, I can't understand what you're saying if you have your hand over your mouth."

"I said Neji!" said Sakura. Soon she covered her mouth again. Tenten smirked.

"I didn't mean that!" said Sakura blushing.

"Sure you did!" said Tenten.

"Tenten!"

"I'm just joking. So anyways let's help you get good to go!" said Tenten as she let Sakura drain some of her charka from her.

"Thanks!" said Sakura after a few minutes later. Tenten smiled at her.

"No problem!" said Tenten.

"Okay let's heal more people!" said Sakura walking to another person's room.

"Sakura, you just started your break!" said Tenten.

"I know, but I'm ready to heal more people now!" said Sakura as she entered the room. Tenten shook her head. "That girl! She's so hardheaded!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at Konoha**

The next day, Naruto went to meet up with his team. Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke were there.

"Naruto, you're late…" said Kakashi.

"Shut up!" said Naruto. Sai and Sasuke were a bit shocked. Kakashi wasn't offended by this. He knew why Naruto was in a pissed off mood.

"Since none of us guys are going to be on a mission. Let's train for the day." said Kakashi. "Sai and Sasuke fight. I'll fight Naruto."

Kakashi and Naruto got into fighting position. "Ready, set, go!" said Kakashi. Naruto instantly charged at him. Kakashi dodged him and pinned Naruto to the floor.

"Naruto, you shouldn't let Sakura's secret get to you!" whispered Kakashi.

"YOU KNEW!!!" yelled Naruto as he punched the ground.

"Sakura kept it from you because she didn't want to be treated as a weak person!" said Kakashi. The two were fighting away from Sasuke and Sai.

"Sakura-chan is still Sakura-chan. I would think she's a strong person with a dream! I'd never treat her differently if I had known that before! It's just that, knowing a person like her, it isn't fair. She doesn't deserve this! There has to be something we can do to help her!" said Naruto. Soon it was silent.

"I'm sorry Naruto, there isn't anything we can do…" said Kakashi. Naruto didn't say anything but look at the lake in front of him as he remembered the night he was here with Sakura.

**Flashback**

_"Naruto, where are you taking me!" asked Sakura. It's been years since Sasuke left the village. The two were now 15._

_"You'll see!" said Naruto grinning. Sakura was blindfolded and had Naruto take them to where he wanted to take her. Sakura noticed that they stopped._

_"Naruto…" Sakura called out. Sakura soon felt someone tug the cloth off her eyes. Sakura's eyes widened._

_They were at Team seven's meeting place. It was dark and all you could see was the moon and the fireflies flying around. It was a beautiful site._

_"N-Naruto?" said Sakura._

_"You like it?" asked Naruto smiling._

_"Yes, I do, but what's the occasion?" asked Sakura. Naruto frowned._

_"You forgot Sakura-chan!" said Naruto. Sakura laughed nervously. _

_"Uh, yes…" Naruto soon chuckled._

_"Sakura-chan today is the day we became friends. To me it's the special day I got to meet a special person, a person that didn't judge me for who I was, a person that became part of a family I never had. That person is you Sakura-chan!" said Naruto. He soon looked at Sakura to see that she was on her knees crying._

_"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto kneeling with her. "I'm sorry if I said something wr-"_

_"No, it's not that, it's just that…I-I don't deserve this Naruto!" said Sakura crying as she pulled Naruto into a hug. "Thank you Naruto!" said Sakura as she brought her left hand to her face._

_"Anything for you Sakura-chan! You really do deserve this!" said Naruto. Soon Sakura had a troubled look on her face._

_"Naruto, know matter what happens to me or you in the future, I just want you to know that you are the greatest friend I ever had. Thank you for always being there for me!" said Sakura. Naruto chuckled._

_"Sakura-chan, you sound like you're going to die or something!" said Naruto. Sakura did a force laugh._

_"Hehehe, well I just want you to know that okay!" said Sakura._

_"You got it!" said Naruto as the two started to walk home._

**End of Flashback**

--------------------------------------

Naruto was pulled out of his flashback when he saw Sai flying into the pound.

"That's what you get for having people think I'm gay!" yelled Sasuke.

"Um, Kakashi, I'm going to leave now…" said Naruto. Kakashi nodded.

Naruto passed by Sasuke. The two looked at each other. Naruto put his head down and continued to walk. Sasuke looked back at Naruto with a puzzled look.

'What's up with him?' Sasuke asked himself.

"**I don't know, but you know what I've noticed, Sakura isn't here!"**

Sasuke looked to see that he was right. Sakura wasn't here.

"Hey Kakashi, where's Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Hey I noticed that too!" said Sai getting out of the pound.

"She's on a mission!" said Kakashi as he was reading his book. "Well, training is dismissed. Go on home!" said Kakashi as left. Sai and Sasuke looked at each other before

leaving for home.

Naruto was walking around when he bumped into someone.

"Naruto?!" said a voice. He looked up to see Neji and Lee.

"Well, what did you find out?" asked Neji.

"…the girls are on a mission." said Naruto as he walked away and headed home. Neji looked at Naruto knowing there was something Naruto wasn't telling him, but he'll think about it later. Lee noticed that Naruto looked depressed. The way he spoke, it didn't sound like he usually does.

'Man, I shouldn't be depressed. This is probably why Sakura-chan didn't want to tell me...' thought Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" said a voice. "Do you know you're troublesome?"

"Shikamaru…"said Naruto.

"You okay?"

"I will be. It's just that finding out was kinda shocking."

"…" Shikamaru held sadness in his eyes. "Where are you heading?"

"I'm heading home. Do you wanna come over?" asked Naruto.

"Sure why not…" said Shikamaru as the two went to Naruto's apartment.

-----------------------------

"Naruto, don't you ever clean up around here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hehe, sorry…"said Naruto as he moved all the empty ramen cups and dirty clothes into a pile in a corner.

"How troublesome" said Shikamaru as he looked around Naruto's apartment. He noticed a pink book on Naruto's table. He looked at Naruto to see that he was cleaning around, so Shikamaru picked it up. It was a diary that belonged to Sakura.

Shikamaru put it back down, even though he wanted to read it. Shikamaru started to have a staring contest with it as he could hear Naruto in the background.

"Tch, how troublesome, well I can just say that the book magically opened by itself." said Shikamaru as he picked it up again and flipped to the first page. He could notice that Sakura had this diary since she was little after seeing the handwriting on the first page. It was like a 5 year old's handwriting. Shikamaru began to read it.

_3/28/1997_

_Deer dieary,_

_It is me Sakura Haruno. Today is mi birtday. I am turning five of me. Ino-chan cam over and we had fun. We invited lots of peepole espeshally Sasuke. Sasuke is my crush. But dont tell enyone. I also invited this boy wit yellow spiky hare and his fuwends._

Shikamaru chuckled as he read this entry. It was just funny how Sakura used to write, it was so cute.

He flipped to a couple of pages.

_7/03/1997_

_Deer dieary,_

_It's Sakura again. Ino-chan and I had just came bak from hanging out. I saw a boy wit long brown hare and whtye eyes. He was reely cute. But at first I thought he was a gurl but I gus I was rong. I talked to him for a bit. I lost my ribbon that Ino-chan gave me, and he helped me fin it. His eyes remind me of a gurl I saw befour. She has blu hare and the same eyes. I wonder if they no each other? _

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. So Neji and Sakura met when they were younger. Shikamaru flipped more pages. Soon he stopped when he saw a couple of pages that had a lot written. He noticed that it was a few years later.

_12/28/2001_

_Dear diary,_

_I just found out that I had an illness. Mommy is upset right now and my daddy is very angry. They're fighting right now and I don't like it. I don't want to die! I'm very scared. I know Ino-chan is very scared for me right now. I feel like crying but I can't. I won't. I have to be strong. I want to die being a Kunoichi and being able to sing when I'm older. Well I'm going to sleep now…_

Shikamaru frowned as he continued reading the rest.

_I can't believe it, mommy is dead and daddy killed her because of me. It's my entire fault. All of it. I don't know what to do now. Mommy and daddy killed each other. It was decided that I live with Ino-chan for a while, but I suggested that I live in an apartment by myself, just like that kid with blonde spiky hair. Sometimes I wish I was never born so mommy would be alive but if I dead and mommy didn't she wouldn't like it._

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He knew Sakura's parents' died. But he didn't know it was because of that. Shikamaru flipped through more pages.

_6/17/2003_

_Dear Diary_

_Ino and I are not friends anymore. I stopped our friendship because I want to prove to her that I can be someone. I'm tired of being in her shadow. I told her that it was because of Sasuke. Ino, I'm sorry but this is the only way. _

_4/05/2005_

_Dear Diary, _

_Sasuke-kun is my teammate! I'm so happy. My other teammate is Naruto Uzumaki. He's so annoying. He has a crush on me. It's so annoying. Well at least Sasuke-kun is here. This is my chance to prove to Ino that I'm getting stronger._

_6/23/2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. I had just finished the Chuunin exams. Oh I forgot to tell you Kakashi is my sensei. Anyways I had to fight Ino! She was holding back though. I got mad so I said things like she's not worth being my opponent and stuff. It worked though but we had a double K.O. at the end. But Ino said I finally bloomed. I felt so proud of myself. Ino and I are still friends I guess, but we still argue a bit but it's all good. But Ino still remembers my sickness and asked me about it after everyone was gone. I told her that I was fine and it was nothing to worry about._

Shikamaru smiled a bit. It was amazing how girls would have a huge fight with each other but still care for each other. Shikamaru went to the next page.

_7/3/05_

_Dear diary,_

_Today is Sasuke's birthday. But he's not here anymore. He left the village to gain power to kill his brother. He tried to stop him, but he left anyways. Even after I told him I loved him. I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I'm so weak. I even cried in front of Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji. I cried begging Naruto to get Sasuke back. In the end, they almost died, especially Neji and Chouji. Luckily Tsunade-sama was here to save them. Shikamaru broke a finger, Naruto was okay thanks to the Kyuubi's power. Kiba and Akamaru had several injuries but they're okay. All I do is cry and beg and not doing anything for myself. I'm sick of it. I'm going to get stronger. I'm going to go to the Hokage tomorrow and ask her to train me, so next time I won't have to depend on other people. I don't know how long I'll live, but I'll do what I can in the meantime._

_8/23/05_

_Dear diary,_

_Today is Temari's birthday; I'm going in a little bit to Suna. She's going to be seventeen today. I also get to see Gaara and Kankuro. Ino is moody right now. The girls are at my house right now trying to calm Ino down. She's just moody because she thinks that Shikamaru and Temari have feelings for each other._

Shikamaru blushed. Well he was attracted to her before, but that was a long time ago. Shikamaru flipped a couple of more pages. Before he read he felt someone behind him.

"What are you reading?' asked Naruto with a bowl of ramen.

"Why do you have Sakura's diary?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hehe I don't know what you're talking about!" said Naruto. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and started to read out loud to Naruto.

_3/9/06_

_Dear diary,_

_Today is Tenten's birthday! She's turning 15 years old. The boys left already from the party. Now it's a sleep over. We just played truth or dare. I dared Ino to go to Shikamaru's house and still his boxers and wear it too. She got mad and left the house. When she came back, she was red in the face. I wonder what she saw, but Ino was wearing the boxers, so she completed her dare. Ino asked Hinata. Hinata surprisingly picked dare. So Ino dared Hinata to call Naruto and tell him that she liked him. She called him but she was already red. Naruto picked up the phone and asked who was on the phone. Hinata fainted as Tenten hung up the phone. Hinata asked Tenten. Tenten said truth. Hinata asked Tenten who she liked. And she said she liked Neji. I knew it! They're so cute together! Hopefully they'll get together and get married. We played one more round. We did crazy dares again. And again Tenten picked truth. Ino asked her why she didn't have a last name. She said it was because sh-_

"This is boring! Go to the next page!" said Naruto.

"But I just wanna know why Tenten doesn't have a last name." said Shikamaru as he continue reading the last part of the entry.

"Are you happy now?!" asked Shikamaru as he flipped to the next page. Naruto nodded his head as he flipped the next couple of pages.

_3/28/06_

_Today is my birthday, I'm finally 14. Everyone came! I was so happy. I thought today Sai would be really nice to me since it was my birthday, but I was wrong. Everyone handed me my present. Sai was last. He said that I needed it more than ever. I opened it to see that it was a brown paper bag with a tag that said "Do us all a favor" Let's just say that he ended up staying overnight at the hospital. But overall it was a good day._

Naruto and Shikamaru chuckled. Sai always picked on Sakura. They were like brother and sister. "Sai never learns does he?"

"Nope!" said Shikamaru as he flipped to a new entry.

6/8/06

_Dear diary,_

_I had just passed the Chuunin exams! I'm so happy. I'm steps closer to my dream. It sucked that Naruto wasn't here. He went on a two year training trip with Jiraiya-sama. I heard that he's making a lot of progress, but it's kinda lonely not having him here. A girl my age named Kumiko Manami was put in our group to replace Naruto as the exams started. A girl named Yumi Kasumi was put in Ino's group since Shikamaru was already a Chuunin. Ino had to fight Temari. Neji fought Kankuro, Gaara fought Lee again, Kiba fought Chouji, Hinata fought Sai, Shino fought Kumiko, and Yumi fought someone random guy, and I fought Tenten. Temari beat Ino, but Ino was okay about it after she found out that Temari didn't like Shikamaru. Kiba won the next battle, but he congratulated Chouji for his effort. Lee injured himself again and he lost. This time Gaara didn't try to kill Lee. Neji beat Kankuro and Hinata beat Sai. I was so happy for her and Neji praised her too. Kumiko defeated Shino. Shino had all his bugs surrounding her, but she used a fire jutsu and burnt all the bugs. Shino was really upset, but she apologized multiple times. I think she felt really bad, but Shino accepted it anyways. Tenten and I noticed that Temari was kinda getting jealous. It makes me wonder._

"WHAT?!!" yelled Naruto. "TEMARI LIKES SHINO?!!!" (A/N: if you don't like the couple I'm sorry, but my friend does…)

"Tch, how troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

"Is that all it says?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, there's more…"

_Yumi won against her opponent. Soon I went and fought Tenten. It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that, but in the end I won. After a month the second part of the exams started and we got to find out who fought who. Kumiko fought Temari, and won. Kiba fought Yumi, and lost. Gaara fought Hinata, and won. Soon it was my turn and I found out who I had to fight…I had to fight Neji Hyuga! _

"WHAT?!!" yelled Naruto.

"Are you going to do that every time?" asked Shikamaru.

"Wait she had to fight Neji?!" said Naruto calming down.

"Yes…now can we continue?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto nodded. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and continued reading out loud.

_I was scared. I just wished Naruto was there to cheer me on, but Ino and Hinata did that for me. Lee and Tenten cheered both us on. Neji said that this battle would end in a few minutes since I was so weak. He was going to regret underestimating the Hokage's apprentice. While we were battling, Neji did some Tai-jutsu and started to close my charka points. He hit some of the areas where the disease had formed. It started to hurt so much. Neji said to give up but I didn't. Neji just frowned as the really battle begun._

"Shikamaru, what happened? Sakura-chan didn't write the detail. What happened in their battle?! Tell me!"asked Naruto shaking Shikamaru.

"How troublesome" said Shikamaru. "Well, this is what happened..."

**Flashback**

"_The winner is Gaara" said Shikamaru. "Okay, let's get on with the next battle" Everyone looked up at the screen as it named the next battle. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Neji look at her. _

"_Will Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuga please come down!" said Shikamaru. Neji and Sakura went to the arena. _

"_Haruno…" Sakura looked up at see that Neji called her name. "Just quit, this battle is going to be over in a few minutes with me the winner. Besides you're weak." Sakura glared at him._

"_Come one Sakura, kick his ass!" yelled Ino._

"…_Yeah! Go Sakura-chan!" yelled Hinata._

_Sakura glared at Neji as he smirked. _

"_What? Did you realize that I'm going to be right?" said Neji._

"_Shut up!" said Sakura. Shikamaru looked at the two._

"_How troublesome. Let the battle begin!" said Shikamaru. Sakura soon disappeared in a flash. Neji's eyes widened as he activated his Byakugan._

"_She's fast…" muttered Neji. His ears picked up on something as he focused charka into his fingers as he poked Sakura that was behind him. But it ended up that it was a clone. Neji heard a kunai fly by as he dodged it. He smirked. "Is that all you got Ha-"Neji didn't finished as he was punched in the face and was went flying to the trees. __Everyone's eyes widened. Did Sakura just do that?_

"_What were you saying?" asked Sakura with a smirk. Neji smirked back as he wiped the blood away from his lip._

"_Lucky shot!" said Neji. Sakura glared as clenched her fist. She soon tapped the ground with her heel as the ground began to split. Everyone that came to see the battle was shocked. They had heard of superhuman strength like this. But the only person known to have this type of strength was the Tsunade. Neji had a shocked look on his face as Sakura smirked. She soon charged at him with her fist. She got ready to punch him. As soon as she did, he disappeared. Sakura cursed as her hand hit the wall, creating a hole. __Everyone's mouth dropped to the ground. The people above felt the rumbling of her punch. Kakashi sweat dropped. What has the Hokage been teaching his precious student? Neji appeared behind her and punched her in the stomach. Sakura slid back as she coughed out blood._

"_Go Neji!" yelled Lee and Tenten holding a flag with a picture of a chibi Neji on their right hand. "Go Sakura!" Lee and Tenten said as they also had a flag with a picture of a chibi Sakura on their left hand. Ne__ji and Sakura sweat dropped, but got back into the battle._

"_I guess it's time to get serious!" said Sakura as she did a few signs. Soon multiple clones of Sakura appeared. Neji's, Sai's, and Kakashi's eyes widened. That was Naruto's infamous move. Each had a kunai in hand. Soon all of them charged at him. Neji instantly attacked each us them. Soon all he saw was one Sakura left._

_He hit Sakura in the heart as her green eyes widened. Hinata covered her mouth as Sakura coughed out more blood and fell to the floor._

"_Sorry Haruno but it seems like I won!" said Neji. Shikamaru looked at Sakura. He smiled sadly at her. Well she did her best. Tsunade, on the other hand had a smirked on her face as she watched._

"_The winner is Ne-"Shikamaru stopped as a sound of poofing was heard. Neji quickly looked back to see that Sakura was gone. His eyes widened. It was a clone. Just like his battle with Naruto, except that there was no hole under the clone. Neji soon looked up to see Sakura with a smirk on her face._

"_Sakura!" said Temari._

"_Sakura fell down from above. Before Sakura could reach Neji, she disappeared and appeared below Neji as she punched him under the chin. Sakura began punching Neji toward the wall. Soon she hit Neji with a powerful blow as he crashed into the wall. Everyone was speechless. Sakura Haruno had just defeated Neji Hyuga. _

"_T-the winner is Saku-"Shikamaru again stopped as Neji slowly got up._

_Sakura's and Tsunade's eyes widened. Neji was still able to move? _

"_I guess I underestimated you, Sakura…" said Neji smirking._

"_I guess I did too…" Sakura replied smirking back. "Let's say we finished this match once and for all?"_

"_Couldn't say it better myself…" said Neji as he got up. Soon everyone started to clap their hands. Sakura and Neji back away from each other._

_Shikamaru raised a hand. Sakura and Neji both had the look of determination in their eyes. In the crowd, Hiashi, Neji's uncle was watching him. He was smiling at Neji. Hanabi on the other hand looked at Sakura. _

'_She was able to almost beat Neji-niisan. I want to go up to just like her!' thought Hanabi_

"_Continue…" said Shikamaru. Sakura and Neji began charging at each other. Sakura's and Neji's fist collided with each other's face, sending them flying. Neji and Sakura slowly tried to get up._

'_Come on Sakura you can do it, Just be able to stand up and you'll win!' Sakura looked at Neji to see that he was struggling as well. Everyone waited to see who would be able to stand. No one talked. Soon someone fell to the back to the ground as the other person was on its knees._

"_The winner is...Neji Hyuga!" said Shikamaru. Everyone cheered. Sakura laid in the ground look up at the sky. _

'_I…I lost…" said Sakura feeling her nose sting. Sakura shut her eyes as she tried to hold the tears threatening to fall. Soon Sakura noticed someone walking up to her. It was Neji. He bent down to her and stared at her. Sakura didn't even bother to open her eyes._

"_If you're here to brag about winning, please don't. I already know I'm weak…" said Sakura as she used the rest of her charka to heal whatever she could. Soon she felt someone carrying her. She opened one eye to see Neji carrying her. Sakura turned red._

"_What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Sakura._

"_I'm helping you, idiot. Besides you gave a good fight and you would have won if you had more stamina. So to celebrate me winning, I-I'm going to take you out for some ice cream after you get yourself healed " said Neji blushing when he said the last part._

_Sakura smiled a bit. "So you taken a liking to me now?!" asked Sakura teasing. Neji decided to play along._

"_Maybe I do…" said Neji smirking. Sakura's blushed increased._

**End of Flashback**

"So that's what happened…" said Shikamaru. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan almost beat Neji! That's so cool!" said Naruto.

"Well there's more entries, you wanna read more?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sure, but first let's get more ramen, I'm hungry!" said Naruto patting his stomach.

"Naruto, didn't you just eat?"

"Yup…"

"How troublesome"


	10. Chapter 10: Dear Diary part 2

**This is dear diary part 2. You are still able to vote for who you want Sakura to end up with. You can still vote til the end of this month. At the end of this chapter I'll tell you the votes for now. So keep on voting people!**

"Are you full now Naruto?" asked Shikamaru. The two had just got back from the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Naruto nodded his head.

"I'm full! So let's continue reading the diary!" said Naruto as he grabbed the diary from the table.

"Whatever…"said Shikamaru sitting besides Naruto. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be watching Sasuke?"

"It's alright, Kakashi said that he and Sai will be watching over him for the day." Said Naruto flipping to the page they were before. He read the last line again. "You know what, after you told me about how the battle ended, I think this is how Sakura and Neji started to like each other…"

"I think you're right" said Shikamaru as he watched Naruto flip the page.

_6/9/06_

_Dear Diary,_

_Neji took me out for some ice cream after our battle. I never thought he would be this nice. After we got ice cream, we decided to walk around at night. It was so romantic. I'll admit that I have an attraction for Neji but I love Sasuke and him only. Besides I promised him I'd wait for him. Besides, I can't like him since Tenten has a crush on Neji and I can't do that to her. Hopefully they'll get together and I'll forget all about me liking him. Besides Neji already told me he had a girl in mind that he met when he was younger. I'm guessing that girl is Tenten. She sure is lucky._

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he flipped back through the pages, back to the entry with the date 7/03/1997. Shikamaru and Naruto read it again.

"Hey Shikamaru, it says here that Sakura met a boy that sounds like Neji, when she was younger. Do you think Sakura was the girl Neji was talking about?" asked Naruto

"I think she was…" said Shikamaru flipping through more pages.

_4/1/07_

_Dear Diary,_

_My birthday past! I'm finally 15 years old! But my throat is hurting a lot right now. I just took the medication the third Hokage Prescribed to me. Anyhow, I found out that Tenten didn't like Neji anymore, in fact she liked Lee. I'm glad Lee has someone that really likes him. But his affection for me doesn't make him notice that Tenten likes him. This kinda reminds me of Hinata and a certain someone she likes._

"I BET IT WAS KIBA!" said Naruto getting jealous. "I knew Kiba liked Hinata. That's why he used to be so mean to me!"

"Naruto, I think your conclusion is wrong! It was you! Hinata had a crush on but you didn't notice it since you had a crush on Sakura." said Shikamaru shaking his head. Naruto looked back at Shikamaru.

"Hinata-chan liked me that long?!" asked Naruto.

"Sigh...yes…" said Shikamaru. Naruto looked back down.

'Sorry Hinata-chan…for not noticing sooner…" thought Naruto smiling sadly. 'It must have been hard for her to watch me like another woman. I'll make it up to you sooner.'

"Let me see the book now!" said Naruto as he flipped through more pages.

_2/14/08_

_Dear diary, _

_Today is Valentine's Day, just to remind you. Anyways I had a weird dream. I thought I saw my mom, but sadly it was just a dream. I really miss her. I'm trying to keep the promise I made to my mom before, but it's getting harder to keep it as the years fly by. My sickness is still mild. I remembered about the medic that tried to heal my sickness. She did some type of jutsu that can stop it from growing for a while. But it will wear off before my 17th birthday day which will be in two years. I'm getting scared by the minute. I wonder how Konoha will be with me gone. I wish I can see Sasuke before I die. I really miss him. Even though he almost killed Naruto and betrayed us, I still love him, but not like I used to. Probably the way I love Naruto. Like a sister/brother love. I think I'm in love with Neji Hyuga! But I don't know if he feels the same. Oh and Tenten finally was able to tell Lee that she liked him. Lee was so shocked that he fainted. Ino and Shikamaru finally got together, and Hinata and Naruto…she's getting there. Kiba finally noticed that Hinata loves Naruto and he's happy for her, and I've noticed that Temari and Shino are getting closer together. I wonder if Neji's the one for me…_

"Does Sakura know everything that's going on in Konoha or something?" asked Shikamaru as he flipped to a couple of pages.

_3/9/08_

_Dear diary,_

_Today is Tenten's birthday. She's 17 now! She felt really depress when Lee didn't reply to Tenten's love. But on her birthday party, he came up to her and kissed her. She practically melted in his arms. It was so cute. Ino took pictures. The days seem to pass by fast. It's really scary. I mean my birthday is coming up soon too. After that I have one more year before I have to worry about my illness again. Ino is still worrying about it too. I want to tell everyone else about my illness, but I don't want them to act different around me._

"So Ino was the only person that knew?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru nodded his head as he flipped a couple of more pages.

_3/22/08_

_Dear diary,_

_Omg, you will not believe who came back to the village. Sasuke came back. I literally dragged Naruto with me to find him. When I saw him, I felt like time stopped. He looked so different. He still had the same hairstyle but longer. He lost his boyish look and turned into a man. I started to cry in front of him as he just smirked at me. I ran up to him and slapped him. He was really surprised. I soon yelled at him for leaving us and stuff. Then I gave him a long hug. Surprisingly, he hugged me back and said that he was sorry and that he killed his brother, but wasn't able to beat Orochimaru since he vanished. I'm glad he's back, but I still love Neji. He lost his chance…_

"I remember that day, Sakura-chan was so happy to see him; she looked like a little girl that found her lost dog or something like that. But I think Neji was jealous that day. I was hanging out with him while Sasuke was talking to Tsunade-baachan. He had this really scary look on his face. He made all the little kids cry that day!" said Naruto.

Shikamaru chuckled. "I remember, that was actually the only day I ever saw Neji show so much emotion. I guess people didn't know that they were together, and I guess they were trying to hide their relationship too. I think they've been together since after the second Chuunin exams."

"You think so?!" asked Naruto.

"I guess…" said Shikamaru. "Go to a new entry…"

"This one sounds interesting…" said Naruto as he read out loud.

_3/27/08_

_Dear diary, _

_I just got back from Shikamaru's house. I totally kicked his ass in Shougi! At first it was just me and him playing. Naruto was watching us play. Soon Ino and Chouji came over, followed by everyone else. He was so shocked that he could speak for a few minutes. I had to trick him a bit though I'm surprised it worked. I was actually losing but I tricked him into losing. Well tomorrow is my birthday. I'm going to be turning 16. _

"I remember that day! You got served!" said Naruto cracking up as he and Shikamaru remembered that day.

**Flashback (A/N: This flashback is from the story A Ripple in the Pond by Lady Hanaka. I recommend this story. And I had permission from her to use it as well. Besides it did fit what was going to happen in the flashback anyways.)**

'_Hey Shikamaru, what's this?" asked Naruto as he pulled out something from Shikamaru's table. Neji, Sakura, and Shikamaru looked at Naruto._

"_It a shougi board" said Sakura. "Hey Shikamaru, I'll play you!" She said smiling._

"_Haha, Sakura-chan. This is Shikamaru, remember? No one was ever able to beat him in this game!" said Naruto putting his arm around her._

"_Are you trying to say I'm not smart enough to beat Shikamaru?" asked Sakura cracking her knuckles towards Naruto. Shikamaru sighed._

"_How troublesome. Look Sakura let-"_

"_Shikamaru Nara, I challenge you in a game of Shougi!" said Sakura as she grabbed the board from Naruto's hands and went outside._

"_This is why girls are so troublesome…" said Shikamaru as he followed Sakura outside._

**An hour later**

_Shikamaru and Sakura sat opposite each other, a shougi board between them. Neither of them moved. The silence stretched on._

_Their collective audience, which consisted of Naruto, Neji, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Sasuke and Hinata, watched in rapt attention. Ino, Chouji and Hinata were walking past Shikamaru's house and saw the four there, and decided to see what was going on. Sasuke and Sai were looking for Sakura and Naruto. Tenten, Lee, Kiba, and Shino walked by the Nara compound at that moment, looking inside and seeing everyone. _

"_Ooh, Sakura and Shikamaru are having a Shougi match! Let's watch them!" said Tenten._

"_I'll be cheering on for Sakura-san, but no one has been able to beat Shikamaru before!" said Lee. Sakura heard this and was getting ticked off._

_Shikamaru frowned. "Since when did I invite you into my house?"_

"_Stop asking question and continue!" said Ino._

"_Will you guys please shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!" yelled Sakura. This shut everyone up. Soon the group got closer and watched. Sakura sat back down and looked at the board. She focused her eyes on the piece Shikamaru had in his hand as she studied the board._

_Sakura soon frowned as she looked at the piece in Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru noticed and looked at the piece in his hand. Why was she frowning like that? Shikamaru started to hesitate moving the piece. His hand started to twitch again._

"_You're twitching again, Shikamaru." Sakura murmured with a smile. "Stuck?"_

"_I don't think so…" said Shikamaru as he studied the board that was in front of him._

"_I'm just wondering…" said Sakura as she watched Shikamaru move the piece. Sakura soon started to make a tsking sound. Shikamaru looked up at Sakura then back at the board. Everything looked like it was going his way, so what did Sakura see that he didn't?_

"_What's wrong Shikamaru?" asked Kiba. "Aren't you going to move?"_

_Shikamaru frowned. "Man, all of you guys are so troublesome." He said as he put his fingertips together, getting into his thinking position. He closed his eyes and thought. His brows furrowed in confusion. He couldn't see what Sakura was seeing! What did she know that he didn't?_

_He looked at the board once more. He touched the same piece again as he looked at Sakura for any reaction. All she did was shake her head and bit her lower lip as if saying 'make that move and you're going to lose'_

_Shikamaru moved a different piece and played it. Sakura smirked as she picked her piece, putting it in its place. "I win…" said Sakura._

"_Say what?!" said Shikamaru looking back at the board. Sure enough, she won._

"_S-she beat Shikamaru!" said Naruto._

"_GO Sakura!" said Tenten._

"_Good job!" said Sasuke._

"_Go Ugly!" cheered Sai._

"_I'm really proud of you!" said Neji. Everyone got up to celebrate._

"_Sakura!" said Shikamaru. Sakura turned around. _

"_Yes?" said Sakura looking back at Shikamaru._

"_Good game, but I just have one question…what did you see that I didn't?"_

"_What do you mean?" asked Sakura with a confused look on her face._

"_That face you made." Shikamaru frowned. "You knew that if I made that move I'd lose."_

_Sakura grinned at him. "If you had made that move, you probably would have won."_

"_What?" Shikamaru stared at her, and then back down at the board. Sure enough, the only way that Sakura had won was because of the one mistake he'd made. The one move where he had doubted himself._

"_Well, to celebrate this moment. We're all going out to eat, all on me!" said Sakura. _

"To the Ichiraku Ramen stand!" Choji pointed.

"_We're not going to eat ramen again. We had that yesterday." Ino argued. _

"_I _like _ramen." Kiba supplied. _

_All of the others walked ahead of Shikamaru and Sakura, arguing about what to eat. _

_Shikamaru gave a loud sigh and Sakura looked at him quizzically. _

"_Don't be a sore loser, Shikamaru. That was a once in a lifetime shot."_

"_Nah." Shikamaru shook his head. "That's not true, Sakura. You're good at making people doubt their moves."_

"_Oh?"_

_Shikamaru smiled. "Yes, thanks for making me feel normal"_

"_I'll be glad to kick your ass at shougi any day." Sakura grinned, slinging her arm around his shoulders. "Though I doubt it'll ever happen again."_

_Shikamaru chuckled softly. "You'll never know? Don't doubt yourself. I did and look what happened to me._

"_You're starting to sound like an old man, Shikamaru." Sakura warned teasingly. _

_Shikamaru sig. "Che. Women. And I thought you were different. You're still troublesome."_

_Sakura steered him towards the others, laughing. _

**End of Flashback**

"That was a great day. Maybe for Sakura-chan's 18th b-"Naruto stopped as he realized what he was going to say. Sakura wasn't going to be alive next year. Naruto fell to the ground.

"Sakura-chan will never have a chance to see her 18th birthday day…" Naruto said quietly. Shikamaru didn't say anything as he left Naruto's apartment to watch some clouds.

Naruto got the book and flipped to the last page to see that nothing was written. Naruto sighed as he went to Sakura's house to put the book back.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto entered Sakura's house through the window. It was really quiet. Naruto put the book under the mattress and sat on the bed.

"I wonder how long till Sakura-chan…" Naruto didn't finish as he closed his eyes.

"How long till Sakura what?" asked a voice. Naruto's eyes shot opened.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto looked to see Sasuke frowning at him.

"What are you doing here dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"What am I doing here…what are you doing here?!" asked Naruto. Sasuke blushed

"Answer my question first dobe!" said Sasuke.

"I came to return the book we took from her room before."

"Oh…" said Sasuke looking around her room. Everyone always though that Sakura's room would be pink. Instead it was a beige color. It had a wooden floor to match it. He noticed a picture in the corner. It was picture of her and her mom when she was little. She looked so happy.

"Sakura-chan looked so happy didn't she…" said Naruto also looking at the picture. Sakura and her mom looked alike, except that her mom looked older.

"Hey Naruto…" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"Is there something wrong with Sakura?" asked Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened. He was not supposed to tell anyone that Sakura had a disease.

"Um no, why?" asked Naruto.

"It's just that she looks paler than usual and her voice. It's quieter and she's always coughing and having to have Tsunade heal her. I think there's something wrong with her."

"Hehe, don't worry about it Teme. Tsunade just said that Sakura has a bad cough. That's it…" said Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto before sighing.

"Hn…whatever…" said Sasuke leaving the house. After making sure Sasuke left, Naruto sighed in relief.

"That was close…." said Naruto. "I'm sorry Sasuke. But you'll find out when the time is right.

**All right this how the votes are now. But please continue voting, you have till the end of Feburary.**

**Neji: 12**

**Sasuke: 7**

**Sai: 0 (Srry Sai...)**

**Gaara: 2**

**Kankuro: 1**


	11. Chapter 11: I promise you

**Kumiko: Hey Everyone, I'm going to stop the voting now. I'm really sorry. I'm waiting for the envelope that is delivered by…Naruto Uzumaki of course! He should be here any time now…**

**Naruto: Sorry I'm late, I got lost…**

**  
Kumiko: It's alright. Let me just open the envelope**

**Naruto: Can I open it?**

**Kumiko: uh…sure go ahead.**

**Naruto: Opens envelope… The winner is…**

**Kumiko: Looks over Naruto's shoulder**

**Naruto & Kumiko: NEJI HYUUGA!!!**

**Kumiko: Neji- 21 votes (Hell yea!)**

**Sasuke- 17 votes **

**Sai- 1 vote (Sorry Sai)**

**Gaara- 4 votes**

**Kankuro- 3 votes**

**So this story is going to end up as a SakuXNeji fic. But there will be a little GaaraXSakura moment in the story, and maybe a SasuXSaku moment too. Who knows? I want to thank everyone that has supported me through this story and the people that had reviewed. It made me feel so happy! So let's continue with the story shall we…**

**Chapter 11**

"Okay, just one more person to check on, then I'm done for the day!" said Sakura as she entered the last room on her list. "Let's see…Lani Manaka?" said Sakura out loud. She looked to see a child, probably around 9 or 10.

"Hello, I'm going to be your doctor for the month. I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Hello, I'm Lani!" said Lani smiling at her. She had black hair with blue highlights and dark blue eyes. Lani's eyes soon widened. "Wow, you have pink hair! Did you die your hair?" asked Lani as she went to the end of her bed.

Sakura let out a laugh. "Um…no, it's natural. I got it from my mom" said Sakura smiling.

"Well, it works for you. You look like a cherry blossom I saw before!" said Lani smiling.

Sakura looked out of the window in the room. How could anyone see a cherry blossom here in Suna? Before Sakura could say anything Lani continued.

"I remember going to Konoha with my parents. We went to a spring festival and I saw lots of cherry blossom trees! They were so pretty!"

"Oh so you've been to Konoha before?"

"Yup, I wish I could visit there again." said Lani going to the window. Sakura sat down on the bed.

"Then why don't you just ask your parents to go on a trip some time?" Lani soon became quiet.

"I can't…" Sakura looked at her. Lani turned to face Sakura. "They're dead…" Sakura's eyes widened.

"D-dead?!" Lani nodded.

"Yeah…they died because of me…" said Lani. "You see, I have a disease in my throat. I think it was called Sarcoma or something. My mom said that it was a rare disease. Anyways, I wanted to perform for the winter festival that's coming up at Konoha, but my doctor said I can't because the disease made my throat hurt and I have to talk softly. My dad wanted me to have this operation. But if I take this operation, I can't sing anymore because they would remove my vocal cords…" said Lani. "My dad and mom got into a fight over me. My dad left one night, and when he came back, he killed my mom. But my sensei killed my dad when he tried to hurt me."

Sakura's eyes widened as she fell on her knees and pulled Lani into a hug.

"Sakura-neechan, are you alright?" asked Lani. Sakura just nodded.

"I know how you feel. I'm going through the same thing too. My parents died because of me. I also have the disease but it's has already grown worse. I have till the end of December. I also want to perform at the winter festival. I know exactly what you're going through…" said Sakura. Lani's eyes widened.

"We're the same…" said Lani as she hugged Sakura.

Outside the room a certain person was listening to their conversation.

"Sakura…" said the person sadly.

"Temari, where are you?" called Ino. Temari looked down the hall to see Ino looking for her.

"I'm right here!" said Temari as she went up to Ino.

"There you are, I've been looking for you!" said Ino. Temari didn't say anything until they reached the other girls.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" asked Temari. Tenten looked at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Sakura's dying and you guys didn't even tell me…" said Temari. The girls didn't say anything as they felt guilty.

"One of my friends is dying and no one even bothered to tell me? Answer me!" said Temari. She was getting pissed at them.

"Because Sakura is scared!" yelled Ino. "She scared that she's going to die! She's always putting on a smile even though she's scared and in pain, helping people even though she's the one who needs the help. She doesn't want anyone treating her differently…"

"How long has she had it?" asked Temari.

"She had it when she was around 9 or 10…" said Ino.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"There's nothing, except her having an operation. But she has a small chance of survival. She was supposed to take it when she was younger but she refused. You know how stubborn she is. Besides, she wants to perform at the winter concert coming up and that's her dream and promise she made to her mom. Being able to sing in front of everyone she cares about." No one said anything after that.

"You know, I'm scared. I mean think about it. What will it be like without Sakura in our lives…?" asked Hinata.

"I…I just don't know…" said Tenten as she looked away. Hinata frowned as she walked out of the room. She went to Lani's room as she poked her head in.

"Hey Sakura…" said Hinata. In the room, Lani was on her bed lying down as Sakura was doing a certain hand seal.

"What are you do?" asked Hinata as she watched. Sakura smiled at Hinata.

"She's just like me. She has the disease too so I'm going to try something. Don't tell anyone okay Hinata…" She nodded as Sakura continued.

"Well you see, I was researching the disease. Lani's had just started, so she has a good chance of survival. Hinata, I need you to help me see where the tumor is okay?"

"But Sakura, what about your"

"My charka, well Lani needs my help. So I'll do it. Don't worry about me." said Sakura smiling. "Don't worry Lani, I'll make sure you'll survive this operation." Lani looked at her, before she nodded. Sakura had a few medics come in to help her.

Sakura took a deep breath as Hinata activated her Byakugan. Sakura had set up everything needed for the operation as she put Lani to sleep with sleeping gas as she started the operation.

"Let's begin!" said Sakura. The medics nodded as Hinata began telling Sakura where to move her hands.

"Sakura, move your hands to the right…no more...okay…there!" said Hinata as Sakura found the spot where the tumor was. Sakura began to slowly take the tumor out piece by piece, with out removing the vocal cords, which took about an hour or two. Soon Sakura did one long hand seal as she let a large amount of charka out of her hand. Soon Sakura backed away wobbly.

"Sakura!" said Hinata. Sakura began coughing. One of the medics rushed to her.

'Sakura-san, are you okay?" asked a medic. Sakura's vision became blurry as she fell to the floor.

"SAKURA!" yelled Hinata as she ran to get Temari and the girls.

-------------------------------------

"Sakura is what?!" asked Gaara as he looked into the eyes of Lio.

"It's true sir, Sakura-san is in the hospital." said Lio. Gaara got up and headed to the door.

"Gaara-sama, where are you going?"

"…" said Gaara as he closed the door behind him. Lio sighed.

"How troublesome…" said Lio before leaving the room himself.

-----------------------

"You there!" called out Gaara. The medic turned around.

"Oh Kazekage-sama, how may I help you?"

"What room is Sakura Haruno in?" asked Gaara.

"Sakura Haruno? Hm…"

"She's has pink hair and green eyes" said Gaara tapping his foot.

"Oh, she's in room 219!' said the nurse with a smile. Gaara cringed at the sight. She had missing teeth and black stuff around her teeth that was still there. Gaara immediately ran away.

He entered the room and found Sakura sleeping. What happened to her? She looked pale.

He got closer as he studied her. She looked peaceful. A few hair stands fell over her eyes. Gaara moved the strands away from her face.

"Sakura…" Gaara whispered.

"Hn…G-Gaara?" said Sakura. Gaara looked up to see Sakura awake. "Hey…" said Sakura as she smiled at him. Gaara felt his cheeks get warm.

"Um…how are you feeling?" asked Gaara. He was feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm fine. How's Lani?" asked Sakura.

"She's doing fine thanks to you…" said a voice. The two looked to see Temari smiling at them.

"You did it Sakura! You stopped the disease, she doesn't have it anymore…" said Temari. "But you gave us all a scare back there. We thought that you-"Temari stopped as she noticed that Gaara was there.

"Oh anyways, you and the girls are invited to Suna's ball. It will be in the end of this month. We also invited everyone else in Konoha." said Temari. Sakura smiled. But, would Neji even talk to her?

"Thanks." said Sakura

"Oh and it's a costume party, so you have to dress up, since it's going to be on the day of Halloween." said Temari.

"Of course…" said Sakura. Just two more months until December. Soon a nurse came in.

"Sakura, you're able to leave the hospital." She said smiling.

"Okay." Soon the nurse and Temari left the room. But before Temari did she noticed that Gaara was acting a bit different around Sakura.

"Hey Gaara…" Gaara looked up at his sister. "Take care of Sakura for me…" said Temari winking at her brother. Sakura giggled.

"Well come on, Gaara, let's visit Lani!" said Sakura getting up. Gaara got up after her. Sakura turned around to see that Gaara was way behind her.

"Gaara, you move like an old lady, come on!" said Sakura as she grabbed Gaara's hand. Gaara's cheeks turned pink. The two entered a room.

"Sakura-neechan!" said Lani as she saw a familiar pink haired girl enter the room. She then saw a familiar red haired guy behind her.

"You know the Hokage?" asked Lani. Sakura nodded.

"Yup. Me and Gaara are good friends." said Sakura hugging Gaara, making him blush more. Lani laughed.

"You're making the Hokage blush!" said Lani. Sakura blinked.

"I am?" she looked at Gaara to see that there was a tint of pink on his cheeks. "He probably isn't used to having people touch him a lot…" said Sakura letting go of Gaara. Gaara frowned as Sakura let him go. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. Look I still have my vocal cords and I can talk louder!" said Lani dancing around the room. Soon she ran up to Sakura. "Thank you so much Sakura-neechan!" Sakura smiled at Lani.

"I promised you'd survive this operation!" said Sakura. "I think you're able to sing at the Winter Festival." Sakura said as she ruffled Lani's hair.

"Really?" asked Lani as her dark blue eyes widened with happiness.

"Yup, in fact, I'm going to make sure you're able to sing at the concert!" said Sakura. Lani smiled at her but then frowned.

"What about you Sakura-neechan?" asked Lani. Sakura looked at her. "Are you going to be able to sing?" Sakura didn't say anything for a bit. Soon Sakura smiled.

"Of course I will…" said Sakura. But she wasn't sure.

"Promise?!" said Lani sticking out her pinky. Sakura smiled.

"I promise…" said Sakura.


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble for Sakura?

**I don't own Naruto or Mine and Ayame. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Natsuki Takaya own Mine and Ayame. But I do own Yumi Kasumi and Kumiko Manami! Oh and Mine is pronounced "Me-nay"**

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" said Shizune as she entered the room. There she saw Tsunade drunk on her desk.

'She's drunk…again' thought Shizune. Shizune began to shake Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, please wake up…" said Shizune. After a couple of minutes, Tsunade finally woke up.

"My head hurts…" muttered Tsunade. Shizune sighed.

"That's what you get for drink too much! " Shizune said shaking her head. Tsunade looked up.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade. Shizune handed her an envelope. Tsunade opened it and read it out loud.

"Konoha is invited to Suna's Halloween ball. The ball will begin at 6 and stops whenever people start to leave. You must have a costume of course. Please come…" Tsunade got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

"I'm going to make an announcement." Grinned Tsunade.

----------------------------------------

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"I have no idea…" said Kakashi as he continued reading his book.

"Hn…" said Sasuke as he looked up. Tsunade had appeared into the room.

"Everyone, the reason I called you guys here was because you guys are all invited to a ball at Suna." said Tsunade.

"A ball? You mean like a huge party?!" said Naruto. Tsunade nodded. Soon two other girls entered the room.

"Sorry we're late!" said a voice. Everyone looked to see two girls. One had purple hair and green eyes. She kinda resembled Sakura. The other one had black hair with red highlights and black reddish eyes. She kinda looked like Hinata.

"Aren't you that Yumi girl I fought at the Chuunin exams?" asked Kiba. Yumi smiled.

**(A/N: If you go back to Chapter 9, you'll understand who Kumiko and Yumi is…)**

"I glad you didn't forget about me!" said Yumi smiling.

"Hey Kumiko!" said Lee.

"I remember you!" said Kumiko. "All of you guys changed." Soon Kumiko looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "But I haven't seen you guys before..." said Kumiko.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!" said Naruto shaking hands with Kumiko.

"I've heard a lot about you from a certain girl…" said Kumiko smiling at Naruto. Yumi looked at Sasuke to see that he resembled a certain Uchiha.

"I'm guessing you're Sasuke Uchiha…am I right?" asked Yumi. Sasuke nodded.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Shikamaru. The two smiled at him.

"We're invited!" said the two.

"I heard it was a costume party!" said Kumiko.

"You're correct…" said Tsunade. "That's what I was about to tell everyone. You must wear a costume to the party!"

"How troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

"I'm going to have the best costume there!" said Naruto. "Believe it!"

---------------------------------------------------

**At Suna**

"Sakura wake up!" said a voice as she shook Sakura awake.

"What…" muttered Sakura. She looked up to see Tenten.

"Come on Forehead girl! We're going to shop for our costumes!" yelled Ino. Sakura got up and changed.

----------------------------------------

"Yawn!" said Sakura as she was being pulled by Temari.

"Tch, what time did you go to bed?" asked Tenten.

"Don't know…" said Sakura.

"We're here!" said Temari as the girls stopped in front of a shop.

"For some reason, I'm suddenly feeling very nervous…" said Tenten.

"B-but it will be all right! The outside of the shop is beautiful…" said Hinata. "And the sign is designed very gracefully!"

The sign said 'TRUST COMED FIRST; AYAME; VALUE FROM THE HEART!

'That--! That sign is so suspicious!! Now I'm even more nervous…' said Tenten

"Well, let's get this over with…" said Sakura. The five entered the shop to see that the store was…

"A craft shop?" said Ino as the girls looked around.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but…we're closed to-day" said a voice. The girls saw a woman in a maid outfit. She had black hair put up in pigtails and glasses. She was really pretty.

"Oh…"

"Mime! About this hem…" A man with long silver hair come in. Tenten looked to see a man start coming at them in…a wedding dress?!

"TEMARIIII!!!!" yelled the man. Tenten and the rest of the girls were horrified.

'Something's coming…something…SOMETHING STRANGE!!' thought Tenten.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! My apologies. We were hemming a wedding dress that someone had ordered." said the man.

"Um Ayame, should you be measuring it on a **man**?" asked Temari.

"But of course! Because the one who **wants **it is a man." said Ayame.

"**That dress…is fore A MAN?"** muttered the girls.

"Everyone has one, two or three secret gardens that they can't share with anyone." said Ayame smiling. Tenten twitched. She had a good reason to be nervous and this was it.

"S…so what is this shop?" asked Tenten.

"It's a shop for those who want their dreams fashioned into the finest handmade dressings...and for those whose fashion dreams involve dressing as handmaids.

"!!"

"I, as the owner of this establishment, will tailor any clothes that are ordered. No design is an enemy to me." Soon out of no where Ayame pulled out a beautiful maid's outfit.

"These are but a sampling of my completed works!" said Ayame showing the outfit off.

"Uwahh!" said Hinata as she looked at the outfit. She had seemed to like it.

"Ayame-san, it's amazing!" said Hinata.

"But of course! **I am Amazing!!**" said Ayame.

"…" Tenten was speechless.

"W-Why are they all **those kind** of clothes?" asked Tenten.

"Because they're very popular! The maid is the most popular…." said Ayame.

"They're popular?" asked Sakura.

"But of course! It may be difficult for you to understand now, but these are all forms of…**MEN'S ROMANCE!**" said Ayame as he clenched his fist. "Maids and nurses, waitresses and stewardesses and secretaries! Sailor suits and cat ears, rabbit ears…there's too many to list! In these simple fashions, men chase their dreams and bring their romantic fantasies to life! There's no crime in pursuing your dreams to escape the harsh reality of life. It's no different from the **romantic urge **to peek into a woman's bath!!"

"That's illegal!" yelled Ino. "Anywas can you help us find something to wear for Halloween?" Soon someone came in.

"You seem to be having fun. I was wondering why you suddenly decided to close shop today. You never told me the Kazekage's sister was coming! Please to meet all of you. I'm Mine Kuramae. I work for Ayame-kun. I also help make the clothes!" Sakura noticed the outfit she was wearing.

"Pleased to meet…um…would that outfit happen to be…this store's uniform?" asked Ino.

"Eh? Oh, no." said Mine. "I'm wearing this because I like it! Isn't it cute?"

"It's adorable!" said Hinata. Tenten looked at her weird.

"Are you okay Hinata?" asked Tenten.

"Yup!" said Hinata. Mine looked at Hinata as her glasses began to shine.

"This has been bothering me for a while, but, you there!" said Mine.

"Eh?! Please to meet you! I'm Hinata Hyuga…"

"Hinata-chan! Are you interested in clothes like these?!"

"Eh?"

"Would you like to wear them? Wouldn't you? You would right?" asked Mine.

"It seems it has begun…" said Ayame.

"?" the rest of the girls looked at him.

"Shall we try on something?" Mine asked Hinata.

"I-I guess..."

"You see when Mine sees a cute girl, she can't help but have a habit of wanting to make her change clothes!" said Ayame. The girls looked to see Mine drag Hinata away from them. Before Mine closed the door, she had the weird smile on her face. Sakura's eyes widened as she ran to the door. It was locked.

"It's too late to help your friend now. Don't worry, your friend will be safe." said Ayame. Sakura sat back down and looked around. Her eyes spotted something as she went up to a box. She opened it to see…

"Make out paradise?!" said Sakura.

"Why of course. My cousin always sends me all of his books he publishes…"

"You're related to Jiraiya-sama?!" said Ino.

"No surprise…" said Sakura.

"You know my cousin?"

"Yup…" said Tenten. Soon the door Mine and Hinata entered opened.

"Hey Boss. Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Oh, you finished changing her. Well let's see!" said Ayame. Hinata shyly entered the room in an angel costume. She was wearing a white kimono with a silver obi. She then had silver wings and a gold halo. She looked really adorable!

"OMG! Hinata you looks so cute!" said Ino.

"You're next!" said Mine as she grabbed Ino. A couple of minutes later Ino came out in a witch's outfit. She had a black dress. On the top it was v-shape. Of course she had the hat.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Ino.

"It's very hot!" said Temari.

"Shikamaru will just melt when he sees you!" joked Tenten.

"Okay, you with the buns…"

"It's Tenten…"

"Okay, Tenten-chan, your turn!" said Mine. Tenten sighed as she got up and followed Mine.

"I wonder what Mine is going to make Tenten wear…" said Hinata. Soon Tenten came out in a bumble bee out fit. She wore a yellow dress with black stripes going horizontal. She had the wings and a headband with antennas with fuzzy yellow cotton on top of it.

"You look really awesome!" said Temari.

"Temari-chan, it's your turn!" said Mine. Mine had Temari wear a devil outfit. It had a red dress and stockings under it with red heels. She then had a belt with the devil tail connected to it.

"I really like this!" said Temari.

"Of course, I am the best after all!" said Ayame. "Okay, you with the pink hair!"

"It's Sakura…" said Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura, it's your turn now!" Ayame said as Sakura entered the dressing room. When Sakura came back out everyone was amazed.

"Wow…" said Hinata.

"Sakura, your outfit is so beautiful!" said Tenten.

"It lovely!" said Ino.

"I love it!" said Temari.

Sakura was wearing a princess outfit. The dress was a lovely white color. It was a strapless dress too. From the top, it hugged her body, seeing her curves. Then from the middle the dress began to expand. The bottom was a bi puffy but it was still cute. There was a large white ribbon tied around the waist. On top of Sakura's head there was a beautiful tiara with perfectly cut studs on it.

"Mine, isn't this too much?!" said Sakura as she blushed from the reaction from everyone.

"NO! YOU WERE MADE TO WEAR THIS OUTFIT!!!" said Ayame.

"Um…thank you…" said Sakura blushing more. "How much do I owe you guys?"

"It's on the house. And for your friends too." said Ayame and Mine.

"THANK YOU!" said the girls as they left.

"Wait!" said Sakura as she came back in.

"Yes?" asked Ayame.

"You guys are going to the ball, right?" asked Sakura. "Jiraiya-sama is going to be there too!" Ayame smiled.

"Of course I will!" said Ayame. Sakura smiled as she left.

"She's a nice girl isn't she boss!" said Mine.

"Yes. She's a person you don't get to meet often…" said Ayame. "Well, time to fix that wedding dress!"

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura was alone at the house as the girls went grocery shopping. She had fallen asleep so the girls decided not to bother her. Gaara was in his office as Kankuro was no where to be found. Sakura was in the bathroom. She was having difficult time breathing and no one was home to help her. Sakura clutched her shirt. Sakura shakily took out her pills as she popped a few in her mouth. It seemed to help but not really.

Sakura soon started to move as she tried to walk down the stairs. Her vision was getting blurry as she slipped hitting her head on the floor when she landed at the bottom of the stair. Sakura was soon knocked out.

------------

"I hate doing paper work…" muttered Gaara as he headed home.

"Well, that's what the leader of a village has to deal with." said Kankuro.

"Hn…" Soon the two brothers entered the house. They noticed that it was quiet.

"The girls aren't back…" said Kankuro. "Wait, didn't Sakura stay home…"

"Yes…"

"Then how come the house seems empty?"

"She's probably still sleeping…" said Gaara. "Kankuro go check in her room upstairs." Kankuro looked up.

"Okay!" said Kankuro.

"Don't do anything perverted to her or else I'll kill you!" said Gaara.

"You got it…" said Kankuro heading towards the stairs. The hallway was dark but he knew where the stairs was. As Kankuro walked towards the stairs, he tripped on something and fell to the floor next to the object that tripped him. He felt his hand touch some sticky liquid.

"What the hell…" Kankuro got up to turn on the lights. As he did his eyes widened in shock…

**And I'm going to end it here! **


	13. Chapter 13: Wizard of Oz?

"Oh god... GAARA!!! HURRY COME HERE!!!" yelled Kankuro as he ran to Sakura. He checked to see that Sakura was bleeding from the head. She was bleeding to death. The floor was covered with blood. Who knows how long Sakura was like this. Gaara soon came.

"What is it Kankur-"Gaara saw Sakura and immediately went to her and checked her pulse. It was there but barely.

"What happened?!" asked Gaara.

"I don't know. I tripped and I found her like this!" said Kankuro as he looked at the blood on the floor then back at Sakura. "We need to take her to the hospital now!" Gaara carried Sakura into his arms.

"Kankuro, wait here for the girls. I'll take her to the hospital. When they get here go to the hospital!" said Gaara as he sped to the hospital.

'Sakura, hang on. Don't die on us…on me…' thought Gaara as could feel Sakura's blood on his hands.

----------------------------------------------------

"Who knew grocery shopping would take this long?" said Tenten as she carried a few bags in her arms.

"Well, leaving with Kankuro, you need to buy a lot of food!" said Temari joking. Ino on the other hand became quiet. When the got to the house Ino had a weird feeling in her gut telling her something bad had happened. Hinata looked up to see Kankuro at the door.

"What's up Kankuro?!" said Temari smiling. Kankuro on the other hand didn't smile back.

"Put those in the kitchen quickly!" said Kankuro. Temari frowned at him.

"Uh sure" said Temari as the girls put the bags on the table. "What's wrong with you Kankuro? Where are Gaara and Sakura?"

"Sakura had an accident. We need to get to the hospital right now!" said Kankuro. The girls immediately left the house with Kankuro following them.

-------------------------------------------

Gaara waited as Sakura was rushed to the E.R. He should probably tell the Hokage at Konoha what happened to her apprentice. Gaara wrote a letter to Tsunade-sama and sent it to Konoha through a messenger bird. Soon the doctor came out and went up to Gaara.

"How is she?" asked Gaara.

"She's in a coma, but that's not what I should be worrying about right now Kazekage-sama…" said the doctor.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gaara.

"She seems to have a sort of cancer called Sarcoma. She has the worse case of it. She's slowly dying from it. It has been forming around her vocal cords. The only way to stop it is for her to have an operation." Gaara's eyes widened. Sakura was dying? Soon Gaara frowned.

"Then let her have the operation." said Gaara.

"It's not that simple Kazekage-sama. You see, we had one of the medics check her file. It seemed like she was given a lot of chance to have the operation, but the thing was that she didn't have much chance of survival even if she had the operation. So if we do the operation on her, there's no chance of survival…" said the doctor. We had sent a letter to the Hokage from her village, she should get it soon. Right now she's in the recovery room. You can see her in 5 minutes. I'm really sorry. She must mean a lot for you to have you scream at us like that earlier…" said the doctor.

**Flashback**

_Gaara had entered the hospital with Sakura in his arms. Everyone was looking at him._

"_What are you guys standing there for? Help her damn it!" yelled Gaara. "I want the best medics helping her right now!"_

"_Yes Kazekage-sama!" said the people in the room as they took Sakura and rushed her to the E.R._

**End of Flashback**

Gaara didn't say anything as he just sat down on one of the chairs.

"There was another girl that had the same disease. She survived from it. Her name was Lani Manaka. It was said that Sakura was the one who saved her. I don't know how she did it but it worked." said the doctor as he left Gaara alone. Soon a group of people came rushing into the hospital.

"Gaara!" said Kankuro as the group rushed to him. Each was out of breath.

"She's dying…" said Gaara.

"Was the fall that bad?" asked Kankuro.

"No. Right now she's in a coma. She's not dying because of that. She's dying because she has a disease that's slowly killing her. She could have taken an operation but there was a small chance of survival, but now, even if she has the operation, she'll die…" said Gaara. Kankuro's eyes widened.

Hinata covered her mouth in shock. Tenten clenched her fist. Ino looked down trying to hold the tears. Temari spaced out.

"So it got worse…" said Temari. Gaara immediately looked at her.

"You knew she was dying?" asked Gaara.

"I just found out 3 days ago." said Temari. Soon everyone was silent. All you could hear were Ino trying to stop crying. Soon the doctor came out of Sakura's room.

"You can see her now…" said the doctor.

"Gaara, you can see her first…" said Tenten. Gaara looked into her strong brown eyes as he nodded. He entered the dark room. The only light in the room was from the moon outside of the window. It was shining on Sakura's pale face. Gaara went up to her and looked at her with sad eyes.

"I can't believe you're dying…" said Gaara to himself. "Who would have thought? You're always smiling, having fun, and helping others. Who would have though that someone like you would be dying?" Gaara looked at her. "Do you show your pain when you're alone and no one's watching. You're really strong…"

Such a beautiful person...will be taken away from the world…without a fighting chance…

"Sakura, you don't know what your doing to me. When I'm around you…I feel weird. I think I may be in love with you…" said Gaara quietly. Gaara didn't know what controlled him but he bent down as his lips met Sakura's. Gaara slowly pulled away from her.

"Get better okay…" said Gaara as he walked out of the room. Before Gaara closed the door.

---------------------------------------------

**At Konoha, the next morning….**

A bird call was heard outside as Shizune went to check it out.

"Hm…a messenger bird from Suna?" Shizune took the note from the bird as she signaled it to leave. Shizune read the note as her hands began to shake.

"No…" whispered Shizune as she delivered the note to Tsunade.

-----------------------------

Shizune entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama, a doctor from Suna se-"Shizune stopped talking when she saw the sight in front of her. Empty bottles of sake were all over the place. Shizune saw Tsunade looking down at the window with a bottle of sake in her hand. She watched as Tsunade chugged it down and threw it hard at the wall creating a dent.

"Tsunade-sama…what happened to you? You never drink this much…" Shizune heard Tsunade chuckle.

"It's really weird to see a person so innocent going to die without a fighting chance…" said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you talking about…" asked Shizune

"I got a letter from Gaara; Sakura had an accident at Suna. She fell down the stairs at his house and almost bled to death. She's in a coma. The doctor told him that they found out that Sakura was slowly dying from the disease. Remember how we learned that Sakura had a small chance of survival?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Well, the doctors check on her and found out that even if Sakura has the operation now, Sakura might have no chance of survival at all…" said Tsunade.

"I know. That's what I was about to tell you…" said Shizune.

"Shizune, can you call Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Shikamaru in…please…"

"Yes Tsunade-sama…" said Shizune as she left the room.

---------------------------

"God I'm so bored!" said Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Let's jog around Konoha!" said Lee.

"Uh…no…" said Kiba. "Where's Neji?"

"He's on a mission right now…" said Lee.

"Oh…where's Sasuke?"

"I don't know. Naruto-kun was supposed to watch over him today. In fact there he is…" said Lee as the guys looked to see Sasuke heading towards them.

"Hey Sasuke!" said Lee.

"Hn…"

"Isn't Naruto supposed to be watching you?" asked Shino.

"He was but Shizune came and said he was need in Hokage-sama's office…" said Sasuke.

"Hey, I know what we can do!" said Kiba. The three boys looked at him.

--------------------------

"Tsunade-baachan!!" yelled Naruto.

"Tch, how troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

"Hello Naruto…" said Tsunade as she was still looking out the window.

"Why did you call us?" asked Shikamaru.

"Read the letter from Gaara on the table…" Shikamaru grabbed the letter as he read out loud.

"_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_Sakura had an accident here at Suna. She was alone at the house. We think that she was having difficulties breathing and I guess she feel down the stairs hitting her head. We don't know how long she was like that. She has been rushed to the E.R. She's alright but the doctor said that's not we should worry about. We found out that Sakura had Sarcoma. He said that the only thing we can do for her is have her take an operation, but the doctor said the stage of Sarcoma Sakura is in now…there's no chance of survival. She'll die either way. I'm really sorry about this Tsunade-sama. I just want to know, why you didn't inform me of Sakura's condition. She's in the recovery room right now, but she's in a coma. I had also found out that Sakura found a way to destroy the disease without taking out the vocals cards. We had a patient name Lani Manaka. She also had Sarcoma. Sakura knows a way to stop it…_

_-Gaara_

Shikamaru folded the paper and put it back on the table.

"I-In a coma…Sakura won't make it?" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry…" said Shizune.

Outside the room, four boys listened to the conversation.

"S-Sakura-san is dying?" said Lee as he back away from the door.

"This can't be true…" said Kiba. Akamaru whimpered in sadness.

"Is this why she's getting weaker? I've noticed that Sakura's charka system was getting weaker. This is why she's always coughing and having those attacks." said Shino.

Sasuke clenched his fist. Why? Why Sakura…

Sasuke turned to leave but stopped when he bumped into someone.

"Yo!" said Kakashi looking at Sasuke. "So you guys now know…"

"Get out of my way!" said Sasuke brushing his way past Kakashi.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke stopped.

"Kakashi, please, can I be alone right now…" said Sasuke. Kakashi looked at him before nodding. Everyone watched as the Uchiha walked away.

"This must be hard on the boy…" said a voice.

"Jiraiya…" said Kakashi not bothering to look.

"You knew?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, I kinda over heard them talking before. I never thought she'd get this worse…" said Jiraiya. Soon he headed to the door. Jiraiya opened the door. The people in the room looked at them people outside.

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING!!!" yelled Tsunade as she pulled Jiraiya by the collar.

"Hehehe, we should go to Suna next week. You know before the ball…" said Jiraiya.

"Who else was outside?!" asked Tsunade. Four guilty faces popped out.

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

Tsunade banged her head on the desk a few times. "You guys heard it too?" They nodded. "I should just tell everyone! Well the good thing is that Sasuke and Neji doesn't know yet."

Kakashi gulped. "Why can't Sasuke and Neji know?" Tsunade looked at him.

"Because Sakura doesn't want them to know until she's ready to tell them. Sasuke already lost his entire family and Neji lost his father. Now Sakura's going to die, it will just make them more depress!" said Tsunade.

"Oh…" said Kakashi. "Shit…" he whispered.

"Okay, I need everyone in the room to keep this a secret from those two okay! If I found out that Sasuke or Neji knows, I'm going to send all you guys in the hospital! You got me?!" said Tsunade. The boys shook their heads. "Okay you guys are dismissed."

Soon the group began to walk out of the building.

"Kakashi, what are we going to do? Sasuke was with us when we heard about it?" asked Lee. Kakashi just smiled. Leave that to me okay…" said Kakashi as he disappeared.

"This is so troublesome!" said Shikamaru.

"Tell me about it!" said Kiba. The boys passed by the gates as they were walking.

"Welcome back!" said a guard at the gates.

"Thanks…" said a voice. Naruto and Lee looked to see a familiar face.

"NEJI!" said Naruto and Lee. The other looked to see Neji standing their looking at him. Each had a frightened look on their face. Neji could tell and ask them and they'd just blabber everything out, especially Lee and Naruto.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone?" asked Neji.

"Nope!" said Shino.

"How was the mission?' asked Shikamaru.

"Kinda boring, we just had to guard a guy who was being targeted for his fortune…" said Neji .

"Oh, that's cool!" said Shino. Everyone looked at him. Did he just say that's cool?

"What are you guys up to?" asked Neji.

"We-we're going to look for costume! Yeah, um, we're all invited to a ball at Suna, but we need to have a costume…" said Naruto. The boys nodded their heads in agreement. Neji eyes them slowly.

"Whatever, let's just go…" said Neji. Naruto just sweat dropped. That was scary.

The boys entered a costume shop. At least it looked normal.

"Hello, welcome to Naomi and Moe's costume shop! My name is Naomi. How may I help you?" asked a girl with long dark green hair and eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and cargo pants. Shikamaru guessed she was a tomboy or something.

"Costumes…" said Shikamaru.

"Of course! OMG you're Shikamaru Nara! I'm your biggest fan!" said Naomi.

"Uh yeah, now about the costumes…"

"MOE, GET IN HER QUICK!" yelled Naomi.

"What?!" said a voice in the back.

"You will not believe who's in the shop right now!" said Naomi. A girl with braided brown hair and green eyes came into the room. She was wearing a camo-shirt and brown pants. She had a bandana on her head. She must be a tomboy too.

Moe's eyes widened when she saw a certain someone in the shop.

"O-oh my god! It's Shino!" said Moe as she fainted.

"Hehehe, sorry about that. We kinda overreacted…" said Naomi. "Let's find something for ya!"

"I'll start with you Naruto. What do you want to have for a costume?"

"I want something that will make everyone look at me in amazement!" said Naruto.

"Hm…I think I have just the thing follow me!" said Naomi. A few minutes later, Naruto came back wearing an angel costume for guys. Naruto was wearing a white jumpsuit and had wings on his back.

"Um…does this look okay?" asked Naruto.

"What youth!" said Lee. Soon Moe woke up.

"OMG, I had a weird dream. I though I saw my crush Shino here…" said Moe. She looked up to see Shino raise an eye brow at her.

"OMG!" said Moe as she blushed. "Um, hi I'm Moe Koga…" said Moe looking at her feet.

"Nice to meet you Moe…" said Shino.

"Um…do you want me to help you find an outfit to wear?" asked Moe.

"I'd liked that…" said Shino. Moe smiled.

"Okay, come with me!" said Moe as she went to the closet. She soon pulled out a wizard outfit I know you like to hide your face a lot so here's a long jacket that covers your mouth." said Moe handing him it.

"Thanks…" said Shino as he walked away. Soon a bell was heard from the door as someone entered the shop.

Crunch

Crunch

Munch

"I knew you guys came in here…" said a voice.

"Chouji!" said Naruto.

"You guys looking for costumes?" asked Chouji.

"Yeah, come one we'll pick a costume for you…" said Lee.

"It's okay, I already have a costume…" said Chouji.

"And what's that?" asked Kiba.

"I'm going to be a pumpkin!" said Chouji.

"Oh…" said the guys.

"It's my turn! It's my turn!" said Lee.

"Okay, what do you wan-"Naomi was cut off when Lee ran into the closet and tried out a costume. When he came out everyone tried to hold in their laughter.

"I want to be Spiderman!" said Lee.

"Okay…" said Moe. "I like Spiderman!" she said smiling.

"Okay, Kiba it's you turn." said Moe. When Kiba came out, he was wearing a pirate outfit with the rings and stuff. **(Sorry I'm getting lazy describing the costumes…)**

"I like it!" said Kiba. "What do you think Akamaru?"

"Arf!" said Akamaru.

"Oh hang on" said Moe as she went to get something. Soon she came back with a bandana and an eye patch.

"There you go Akamaru! Now you match with Kiba!" said Moe smiling.

"Okay Shikamaru, you're up!" said Moe.

"How troublesome…" said Shikamaru. When he came back he was wearing a vampire outfit.

"Awesome!" said Naomi. "Okay, Neji, you're the last one come on!" said Naomi. Neji got up and went to the changing room. When he came back, he was wearing a prince outfit. He had a mask, sword, and stuff princes have to wear.

"Wow, the fan girls are going to drool when they see you!" said Moe. "Especially Kumi-"Naomi nudged her in the stomach.

"Shush!" said Naomi. The boys looked at them weirdly.

Soon the door opened again, coming in was Kumiko, Yumi, and Sasuke.

"Hey girls" said Moe.

"Hey Moe. Hey Naomi!" said Kumiko.

"We're here to get Sasuke a costume!" said Yumi.

"Hey everyone! Today is so beautiful, don't you think?" asked Sasuke smiling. **SMILING!**

"WTF!" Everyone stared at Sasuke in shock.

"What happened to him?" asked Moe seeing that Sasuke was now talking to a dummy wearing a dress.

"Good day ma'am, that's a nice dress you're wearing!" said Sasuke. Naruto began cracking up.

"No, Sasuke, that's a fake. It's not real." said Kumiko. "Come one Sasuke, sit down right here and don't move. Sigh, I think someone drugged him…"

"I wonder who?" asked Shikamaru. Again the door opened to reveal Kakashi and Sai.

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

"Hey!" said Sasuke. Everyone looked at him. "You're that nice guy that gave me that candy." Everyone glared at Kakashi. Sasuke looked at Neji and slowly formed a creepy smiled at him. Neji began to twitch. It was really creepy seeing Sasuke smile at him like that.

"Hello fairy princess…" said Sasuke. Neji just stared at Sasuke. He had officially cracked. Naruto started laughing.

"Neji the fairy princess?! Hahaha!" Sasuke frowned.

"That's not very nice Scarecrow!!" said Sasuke. Naruto stopped laughing.

"Scarecrow?" Naruto repeated.

"Come on we need to find the Oz to ask him to get you a brain!" said Sasuke.

"Hahaha, yeah Scarecrow, let's find you a brain!" said Kiba.

"Don't forget a penis too!" said Sai.

"You too, Lion! We need to help you get some courage!" said Sasuke grabbing Kiba.

"How troublesome, Kakashi, what did you do to him?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hehe, remember how Tsunade didn't want Sasuke or Neji to know about you know what. Well I kinda drugged him. It should wear off in 1 or 2 hours. So once he isn't affected by the drug, he'll forget everything about you know what…" said Kakashi making sure Neji didn't hear him.

"So that's what you gave Sasu-"Sai felt someone pull him

"Don't think I forgot about you Tin man. We also need to get you a heart." said Sasuke. Sai just glared at Kakashi as he let himself get pulled by Sasuke.

"Wait Sasuke, we need to get you a costume!" said Kumiko.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Okay you three stay here okay! I'm going to pick a costume." said Sasuke. As Sasuke went to change, the others went to pay for their costumes.

"That was really weird." said Kiba.

"Fairy princess?" Neji was still bugged about that.

"Hey Sai, did you find a costume?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yup, I'm going to be Devil!" said Sai.

Soon Sasuke came out wearing also a prince outfit. It was similar to Neji's but in a different color.

"Hey lookie, now I have the same outfit as the fairy princess, but I look so much better in it!" said Sasuke. Neji glared at him. "How much is it?"

"It will be $19.99!" said Moe.

"Okay!" said Sasuke. Soon he changed back to his clothes. "Now let's go find the OZ!" said Sasuke. "And we'll be guided by the fairy princess!"

"He wasn't joking was he…" said Kiba.

Neji began to walk around with Sasuke happily following him. Soon they passed by Gai.

"There's my youthful Ninjas!" said Gai. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"OMG! It's the ugly wicked witch of the west!" said Sasuke screaming and pointing at Gai. "Come on good fairy. Kill her!" said Sasuke as he pushed Neji forward.

"You've got to be kidding me…" said Neji. Naruto sighed as he went up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, but this is for your own good!" said Naruto as he went to hit Sasuke unconscious. But Sasuke dodged it.

"NO, the ugly witch hypnotized Scarecrow!" said Sasuke. "Die witch!" said Sasuke as he threw water from a nearby well at Gai.

"NO!, I'm wet!" said Gai. Sasuke smiled

"I killed the evil witch now lets find the OZ!" There he is!" said Sasuke pointing the Hokage's building.

Sasuke took Neji's and Kiba's hand in his. "Okay, Lion, hold Tin man's hand, and Tin man hold Scarecrow's hand. Now let's follow the yellow brick road!" said Sasuke as he began to skip towards the building.

"Sorry, I don't hold guys' hands…" said Neji. Sasuke began to have tears in his eyes. Neji's eyes widened as he frowned more. God really must hate him.

"Fine, just stop crying!" said Neji. Sasuke's eyes widened as he began to smile.

"Yea!" said Sasuke as he held Neji's hand.

"Hey Dickless wonder…" said Sai.

"What..."

"Did you tell Neji and Sasuke about Sakur?-"Sai was soon punched by Kiba and Naruto.

"Shut up!" said Kiba. He looked at Naruto to see that Naruto had a sad look on his face.

Soon they arrived in front of Tsunade's room. "We're here!" said Sasuke. Sasuke began to knock on the door.

"Come in…" said a voice. Sasuke opened the door.

"Uchiha?" Tsunade looked at him in confusion. Sasuke's just stared at Tsunade.

"OMG! The Oz has boobs! And big ones too!" Tsunade glared at him as she got closer and closer…

----------------------------------------

Sasuke's eyes opened as he saw that he was in a white room.

"My head hurts…" said Sasuke.

"Hey Teme is awake!" yelled an annoying voice.

"Shut up dobe!" said Sasuke as he shut his eyes again. "What happened?" asked Sasuke.

"You hit your head and we found you like this!" said Shikamaru.

"Oh…" said Sasuke.

"Glad to see you're awake Uchiha…" said Tsunade. "Do you remember anything?"

"No, all I remember was being upset about something…" said Sasuke. Kakashi sighed. The drug really helped.

"Okay, I need you all to get your stuff ready. Next week we're heading for Suna…" said Tsunade as she left the room. As she closed the door behind her, Tsunade began to cry. No, she had to be strong, for her, for everyone, and especially Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm mgoing to find a way to save you..." whispered Tsuande as she walked down the dark hallway of the hospital...

**What do you think? I'm sorry, my friend, who owns Naomi (still thinking for a last name for her) wanted Sasuke to be drugged and stuff. Hope you guys, liked this chapter. In the next chapter, Sakura still hasn't awaken from her coma and Naruto and the gang are almost there. Will Neji and Sasuke find out the horrible truth or will Sakura wake up in time to stop the boys from finding out her dark secret...**


	14. Chapter 14: It's getting worse

The hospital was pretty busy today as someone around the hospital.

"Good morning!" said a secretary.

"Good morning!" said the person as she entered a room. "Lani?"

"Hello Sa- oh, sorry Temari-neechan, I thought you were her." said Lani. "How is she, did she wake up yet?"

"Not yet…" said Temari as she opened the curtains. Lani hugged her doll tightly as a tear drop rolled down her cheek.

"It's all my fault. Maybe if I haven't told Sakura about my-"Lani was cut off by Temari.

"It's not your fault, Lani. Sakura helped you because she really cares about you." said Temari as she stroke Lani's hair. "Besides it only has been over a week. She has a lot of time to wake up."

"Can I visit her?" asked Lani. Temari nodded as Lani hopped out of her bed and held Temari's hand.

---------------------

Temari opened the door to Sakura's room. When she did, she was surprised to see Hinata there.

"Hey Hinata…" said Temari looking at Hinata. Hinata was shocked.

"O-oh, Temari-chan, you scared me." Hinata's eyes soon fell on Lani.

"Hello Lani…" said Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-neechan!" said Lani smiling at her. They soon looked at Sakura. Lani went up to Sakura and held her hand.

"Hey Sakura-neechan! I really miss you. Please wake up soon. I have a lot to tell you! I think I might be able to sing at the winter concert. Kazekage-sama said I could…" Lani began to talk about what happened over the week. Temari and Hinata went to a corner and talked.

"How is she?" asked Temari.

"I don't know…I just came. I'm really scared Temari-chan. Sakura is getting weaker and having all these attacks." said Hinata as tears began falling down her cheek. Hinata wiped them away. Temari just looked at Sakura. Soon she forced a smile.

"Hinata, you forgot who you're talking about. This is Sakura Haruno! She was taught under the Fifth Hokage! She's strong. Sakura won't let a disease stop her from reaching her dreams. She'll make it through. If Sakura was awake, she'd tell you to believe in her." said Temari. Soon a gasped was heard in the room. The two ran to Lani.

"What's wrong?" asked Temari. Lani's mouth opened in shock as she implored Temari and Hinata urgently to follow her gaze. While keeping her hand clasped with Sakura's, she swore she felt her fingers move. Turning wide eyes to Hinata and Temari, Lani beckoned her again. Sakura's hand squeezed hers.

Temari grinned at Hinata as she pointed her attention to the side of the bed. Hinata gasped in wonder when she saw that the ventilator machine was gone. They had been so busy talking they missed the fact that the wires weren't even present and Sakura was breathing on her own.

Soon the doctor that told Gaara the news came in. He was accompanied by a nurse

"Oh, we have visitors. Good morning!" said the nurse happily.

"S-Sakura-neechan's hand moved!" said Lani smiling.

"Oh, yes. You'll be very pleased to hear this. Her condition has greatly improving over the last few days. We've removed the ventilator and the pressure monitor when we considered her vital signs were stable." said the doctor.

"When will she be fully conscious?" said Temari. The doctor smiled at her.

"Probably around this week" said the doctor. Lani just smiled at Sakura.

"I knew you'd make it through…" said Lani.

"We have to tell the others!" said Hinata. Hinata went to the door as she went to open it. But someone on the other side beat her to it. Hinata got hit with the door as someone entered the room.

"Omg, you will not believe who is coming here in two days!" said Ino. Hinata weakly came from behind the door.

"Who?" asked Hinata.

"The guys!" said Tenten. "Gaara just informed us right now!"

"Wait…" Everyone looked at Temari.

"The doctor just told us that Sakura's condition is getting better, she'll probably recover around the week!"

"Really?!" said Ino as she looked at Temari then at Sakura then back at Temari.

"Wait, that means if the guys come here, and Sakura is still in a coma, then they'll be wondering where Sakura is!" said Tenten.

"Exactly!" said Temari.

"Well, then we just have to make up a plan for them to not find out about Sakura until she wakes up!" said Ino.

-------------------------------------------

Two days had passed as the girls gathered all the people of Suna and told them about the situation. They had all agreed to help out. They had one of the guards ring a bell to alert everyone that the guys were here.

**DING**

**DONG**

**DING**

**DONG**

People got ready as a group of people entered the village

"Suna, Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey guys!" said a voice. Everyone looked to see Kankuro and Tenten.

"Tenten!" said Lee as he went up to hug her.

"Hey Lee! I missed you!" said Tenten as Lee lifted her up in the air and spun her around. Soon Lee put her down and kissed her.

"Tenten, where's the others?" asked Neji. But that wasn't what he was really asking. 'Where's Sakura?' thought Neji.

"They're around…" said Tenten.

"Tsunade, Gaara wants you, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Jiraiya in his office. Tenten will take the others around the village…" said Kankuro as he led the adults to Gaara.

"Where's Hinata-chan, I haven't seen her in weeks!' said Naruto.

"She's helping out in the hospital with Ino and Sakura right now."

"To the hospital!" said Naruto.

------------------------------------------

Hinata was carrying currently healing a patient right now and she hated it. You would too, if the patient was perverted.

"Come one Hinata-san, you and me can just sneak out. No one will mind!" said the guy as he pulled Hinata towards him. Hinata gasped as the guy's lips got closer.

The only thing the guy made contact with was a fist. "Stay away from my girlfriend!" yelled a voice.

"W-who are you…" asked the guy. The guy smirked.

"You're looking at Uzumaki Naruto!" said Naruto holding Hinata protectively by the waist.

"N-Naruto-kun…" said Hinata. Hinata hugged Naruto. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too Hinata-chan!" said Naruto. Soon the two let go. "Hey Hinata-chan, where's Sakura-chan?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Um…Sakura-chan?" repeated Hinata. Naruto nodded. Before Hinata could say anything a nurse came in.

"Hinata, you're need in room 232!" said the nurse. Hinata sighed. Thank god.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I'll see you later okay!" said Hinata as she gave him a peak on the cheek.

"Uh, alright Hinata-chan!" said Naruto as he walked out of the hospital.

-----------------------------------

A couple of hours later, the girls caught up with the guys.

Neji noticed that Sakura wasn't with the girls. "Where's Haruno?" asked Neji. Sasuke looked up too. **(A/n: remember Kakashi drugged Sasuke into forgetting about him knowing about Sakura's disease)**

"Yamanaka, where's Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Um…she's uh…" Ino began to stutter.

"She's with a few other medics. They went out of town for bit, but they'll be back in two days…" said Shikamaru. Ino looked at her lazy boyfriend in surprise. What was he talking about?

"Hn…" said the two prodigies. Soon the two left to walk around. Making sure that they left, Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, why did you say that?" asked Ino. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as a gust of wind passed by the gang.

"We all know what's going on with Sakura…" said Shikamaru. The girls' eyes widened.

"Even Neji and Sasuke?" asked Tenten. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No…" said Shikamaru.

"Well, Sasuke-teme did find out but Kakashi drugged him into forgetting about it. So he doesn't remember." said Naruto.

"How did you guys find out about it?" asked Hinata.

"Well, Shikamaru called saying that he couldn't find Ino, and Lee said that he couldn't find Tenten, and I couldn't find Hinata-chan, so I went to check on Sakura-chan's house but she was home either. So Shikamaru and I kinda snooped around the house and found the pills Sakura was taking and showed it to Tsunade-baachan. She then told us everything." said Naruto.

"We also read Sakura's diary…" said Shikamaru.

"You read SAKURA'S DIARY!!!" yelled Ino. Shikamaru immediately covered his ears.

"How troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

"You are never to read a girl's diary ever!" yelled Tenten as she hit Shikamaru and Naruto on the head. "Bakas"

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm disappointed in you…" said Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN?! Not you too!" said Naruto hugging Hinata.

"Anyways Hokage-sama and Gaara-sama decided not to let Sasuke and Neji find out. It's for the best, for all three of them. We all have to stop the two from finding out about Sakura until she gets better…" said Shikamaru.

"I'm in!" said Naruto. "Believe it!" Lee's eyes burned with youth.

"Count me in too! I will stall my rivals until Sakura-san's youth comes back!" Soon everyone put their hands in.

"FOR SAKURA!" everyone said.

---------------------------------

Neji woke up at the hotel he was staying at. His beautiful white eyes opened as a ray of light entered the room. Neji looked at the calendar in the room. Two days had passed since Sakura left for that mission. She should be arriving any time today. He looked at his roommates, Lee and Sai. They were still asleep. Neji got up and changed. As he walked out of the room, he saw Sasuke walking out of his room.

"Uchiha…" said Neji as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed the glare and glared back.

"Hyuga…" said Sasuke as the two began to walk down the hall. "Where are you heading?"

"To eat, you?" asked Neji as the two increased their pace.

"Same…" said Sasuke. The two began heading down the street to find a place to eat. They both power walked to a restaurant. The two began to try to enter through the door at the same time.

"Move it Hyuga!" said Sasuke. Neji tried to move more.

"Unless you move it first!" said Neji. Soon the two felt someone grab them by the shoulder. They looked behind them to see a certain green eyes.

"Gaara…" said the two. Gaara nodded at them in acknowledgement. The two let Gaara enter the restaurant as they followed after him. The three all sat down and ordered their meal. Soon it was silent.

"Gaara, when's Haruno coming back?'" asked Neji looking at his tea in his hand. Gaara didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Soon…" Gaara said. Neji frowned. Like that helped. Soon the waitress delivered the food as the three ate in silence. Green eyes looked at white eyes. White eyes looked at onyx eyes and onyx eyes looked at green eyes. The three got up, paid for their food, and walked out of the restaurant.

As they went outside, Gaara looked up in the sky. "Sakura should be here any minute…" said Gaara as he went to his office, leaving the two alone.

"I'm going to the gates!" said Neji and Sasuke at the same time. They glared at each other as they raced to the gates. They met up with the guards.

"Did a pink haired girl enter through the gates?" asked Sasuke. The guards looked at him. Onyx eyes and raven hair. They looked at the person next to him. White eyes and long coffee hair. This must be the boys the Kazekage was talking about.

"She just entered a few minutes ago. She probably went to get something to eat." said the guard. Neji and Sasuke quickly ran to look around the restaurants.

-------------------------------------

Ino and Tenten went to visit Sakura with their boyfriends. "Is she getting better?" asked Lee.

"I don't know…" said Ino. Tenten opened the door as the four entered the room. There Sakura was still on her bed. Shikamaru noticed something that shouldn't be in the room.

"Ino, I thought you said that Sakura was able to breathe on her own…" said Shikamaru. Ino looked at him.

"She is." said Ino. Shikamaru frowned.

"Then why is the ventilator and the pressure monitor in the room?" asked Shikamaru. Ino and Tenten snapped their heads to the direction that Shikamaru had pointed at. Their eyes widened. The machines were back in the room. Soon Tsunade came in the room.

"Tsunade, Sakura, she…" Ino was cut off by Tsunade.

"I know. Last night, once we thought that her condition was getting better, it had gotten worse. I don't know what's happening to her, but she wasn't able to breathe on her own last night. So we had the machines back on. At this rate, we don't know if Sakura is going to get better…" said Tsunade. Everyone was too stunned to say anything.

"B-but, the ball and the winter festival…" said Tenten. Tsunade squeezed her fist.

"She is not performing at the winter festival!" yelled Tsunade.

"Why not?" asked Lee. Tsunade didn't say anything as signaled them to leave. Shikamaru was the last one to leave the room. He saw Tsunade looked at Sakura.

"Ai…" whispered Tsunade. "What should I do? I'm scared; I already lost my brother, Dan, and you. I don't want to lose Sakura too. Please help me…" said Tsunade. Tsunade started to close her eyes as she hummed a tune and started to sing it to Sakura.

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana?

Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de

Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani

Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you Namida tomaranai

Konnan ja Kimi no koto

Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Tsunade began to quietly cry as he put her hands to her face. Shikamaru frowned as he closed the door.

------------------------------

Sasuke and Neji looked everywhere. They were getting tired. They looked almost everywhere. Soon they spotted someone with pink hair. Sakura!

Neji and Sasuke ran after the person. They saw the person enter a shop. "A craft shop?" asked Sasuke. Neji opened the door. The soon saw the person with pink hair dress up in a wedding dress.

"Sakura?" said Neji as he reached his hand out and grabbed the person by the arm. The person turned around to see a man?

"Does it fit Jun?" asked a voice. Coming into the room was a man with long silver hair.

"It fits perfectly Ayame, but I think you have guest." said Jun. Ayame raised an eyebrow as he looked to see twp petrified men.

"Don't you think this wedding dress looks absolutely stunning?" asked Ayame. Sasuke and Neji nodded.

"Um, should you be trying the dress on a man?" asked Sasuke. Ayame smiled.

"Temari had said the same thing with her girlfriends…" said Ayame.

"Was a girl with pink hair with her?" asked Neji. Ayame paused to think.

"Oh you mean Sakura?" asked Ayame. "Yup, she was with her, I made her a costume! Anyways, what do you think the dress is alright?"

"Um, yeah, but like Uchiha said, should you be trying that dress on a man?" asked Neji.

"Why of course, he's the one who's going to wear it." Neji and Sasuke began to twitch. They looked at Jun to see that he was waving at them. Jun started to pull on his hair. It ended up being a wig.

"My fiancé wanted me to wear a wig and this on the only one they had left." said Jun. "Did I look like a girl to you guys?" The two nodded. Jun smiled. "Well, I'll be taking the dress now!" said Jun as he paid for it. Sasuke and Neji left the store immediately.

"I'll look for her some other time…" said the boys as the left.

--------------------------------------

Hinata looked at the calendar. Just 8 more days till the ball. Four days had passed and Sakura still hadn't waked up and Neji and Sasuke were getting suspicious. They kept telling them that Sakura was either out of the village or at the Hospital. Hinata sighed as she went to get Naruto at his hotel. Before Hinata knocked she heard voices.

"Dobe, where's Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Um, at the hospital…" said Naruto.

"Every time I go to the hospital, she's never there!" said Sasuke.

"Well, she's there now…" said Naruto. "Go ahead and check…" Hinata soon heard a door opened.

"Hinata-sama?" asked a voice. Hinata turned around to see her cousin.

"Neji-niisan!" said Hinata.

"Have you seen Haruno?" asked Neji. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking for her?" asked Hinata.

"Not again, Hinata-sama, please, just tell me where she is." said Neji. Hinata looked at him before sighing.

"She's in the hospital!" said a voice. The cousins looked to see Sasuke and Naruto coming out of the room.

The two prodigies glared at each other before heading to the hospital. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other before chasing after them.

"Wait!" said Hinata.

Neji and Sasuke raced to the hospital. "Where's Haruno Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Who?" asked a nurse.

"Haruno Sakura. She has pink hair and green eyes!" said Neji.

"She around…" said the nurse before leaving. Why was everyone giving them an answer that doesn't help?! Neji began to use his Byakugan. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Hyuga, what is it?" asked Sasuke.

"I spotted Sakura, but she's…" Neji immediately went up the stairs with Sasuke following him.

The two heard someone behind them. They looked to see Naruto and Hinata behind them. The two still began to head to recovery room. They finally reached Sakura room.

"Wait! Don't opened the door!" yelled Hinata. Naruto began to stop them but it was too late. Sasuke had opened the door. Neji and Sasuke looked into the room and were surprised to see what they saw. Neji and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura…" said Neji and Sasuke. Hinata closed her eyes and Naruto just stared at his friends.

Neji and Sasuke saw…

**And I'm going to end it here! Haha! Cliffhanger! I've finally updated. I just had so much homework and tests. Sorry about that. I won't update until I get 15-20 more reviews. Sorry, but yeah…**


	15. Chapter 15: I can be your hero

"Wait! Don't opened the door!" yelled Hinata. Naruto began to stop them but it was too late. Sasuke had opened the door. Neji and Sasuke looked into the room and were surprised to see what they saw. Neji and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura…" said Neji and Sasuke. Hinata closed her eyes and Naruto just stared at his friends.

Neji and Sasuke saw Sakura's back turned to them. She turned around.

"Sasuke-kun? Neji-kun?! I didn't know you were here! It's probably from being stuck in the hospital the whole day!" said Sakura smiling at them. Naruto and Hinata just stood there, mouths opened and eyes widened. The couple ran into the room and checked the bed. No one was lying on it, and there were no machines in the room. They were confused. What the hell was going on?!

"Sakura…" said Sasuke.

"Yes…" asked Sakura.

"I'm sorry …" said Sasuke. Sakura just looked at him with her green eyes.

"It's alright, I forgive you!" said Sakura hugging him. Sasuke was kinda shocked but hugged her back. Sakura soon looked over Sasuke's shoulder to look at Neji. But he walked out of the room. Sakura frowned. "Well, I see you guys around whenever I'm free. I'll contact you guys okay?" said Sakura smiling.

Sasuke looked back at her before raising a hand telling her that he heard her as he walked away. Once Sakura made sure Sasuke left, she made a sign.

"Release!" said a familiar voice. Soon the room seemed to spin. The room stopped spinning as Naruto and Hinata looked around. Their eyes widened. Sakura was on the bed still in a coma. Naruto's head snapped to where Sakura was standing. He saw Ino there smiling.

"Ino?" asked Naruto.

"Hello!" said Ino. "Was I good, or was I good?"

"How did you-?"

"I learned from Sakura and Tsunade." said Ino doing a peace sign as she stuck out her tongue.

"So you're going to pretend to be Sakura until she wakes up?" asked Hinata.

"That's pretty much the plan…" said Ino.

"But what if we need the both of you guys in the same room?" asked Hinata. Naruto smirked.

"Leave that to me!" said Naruto. Hinata and Ino watched as Naruto headed towards Sakura.

"I promise you I won't let Neji or Sasuke find out about this." said Naruto looking at her. "Believe it!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's condition hasn't gotten better, but it hasn't gotten worse either. Two weeks had already passed and the ball was today. Neji and Sasuke thought that Sakura was probably out of the village again. Everyone had tried their best to stop Neji and Sasuke from finding out about Sakura for two whole weeks. It was very tiring. Nobody had time to check up on Sakura since they were getting ready for the ball. Everyone had gotten in their costumes and headed to the ball. But little did they know they were going to be in for a big surprised.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Kankuro, who was dressed up as Pinocchio. The girls ran downstairs looking very awesome.

"Come on! You girls take so damn long to change! I bet even Kakashi is there already!" said Kankuro. Temari looked around.

"Kankuro, where's Gaara?"

-----------------------------------------

"Are you sure, it's alright for h-"Gaara was cut off by the other person in his office.

"Trust me. I am a legendary Sannin after all…" the person said with a smile.

"Alright" said Gaara as he led the person out of his office. "I better get ready…" said Gaara as he too left the office.

--------------------------------------------

The party was smashing as everyone was eating, talking, dancing, and just have a good time. Well that is except for a certain Hyuga. He was outside in the balcony. He heard someone walk towards him.

"Neji, come…on, you need to (hic) loosen up a (hic) bit!" said Kiba who was obviously drunk.

"No…" said Neji as he went to the food table.

"Neji!" said a loud voice. Neji turned around to see Lee.

"What is it Lee?" asked Neji. Lee smiled.

"I saw the most beautiful girl in the front! She might get you mind off Sakura for a while!" said Lee. Neji raised an eyebrow. "Well, she's not as beautiful as my Tenten, but for you I think she's perfect!" said Lee.

"No!" said Neji.

"Come one! At least come inside Neji!" said Tenten as she came to them.

"Leave me alone!" said Neji as he turned his attention to the lake outside. Lee and Tenten frowned. Before Neji knew it, his was grabbed inside by Lee and Tenten. Neji just stopped fighting and let him get dragged by them.

Neji looked around to see Hinata dancing with Naruto. Oddly their costumes matched. He looked at Shikamaru and Ino to see them also dancing. He also noticed that a lot of people had matching costumes. He then noticed a lot of girls had pink hair tonight. So he couldn't tell if it's Sakura or not. Great….

Neji felt someone tap on his shoulder. He looked to see a familiar girl with purple hair and green eyes.

"Manami…" said Neji. Kumiko was wearing a princess outfit.

"Hey Neji." said Kumiko smiling at him. "Um, do you wanna dance with me…" asked Kumiko. Neji looked at her as she began to blush. "Um, that is if you want…" said Kumiko.

"No…" said Neji as he walked away from her. Kumiko's green eyes widened as she painfully gulped. She slowly turned around and went down the stairs. She brushed by Yumi who was dancing with Kiba.

"Kumiko?" whispered Yumi as she looked at Kumiko crash into someone. Kumiko looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her. Kumiko rubbed her back as she noticed a hand in front of her. She gradually took Sasuke's hand and began to apologize.

"Um…I'm really sorry, about that…" said Kumiko.

"Hn…" Sasuke looked around. "You were crying?" asked Sasuke.

"Um…well yeah…" said Kumiko as she walked away but stopped when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked to see Sasuke.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Sasuke. Kumiko slowly nodded as the pair began to dance.

Neji sighed as he looked down. Maybe he was too hard on Kumiko. After seeing that look on her face when he rejected her made him feel a bit guilty. Well at least Uchiha was there to make her feel better.

Neji went down the stair to the dance floor. He pushed his way through as he decided to leave the party. He was about to go up the stairs but stopped as someone had entered the room. Everyone gave the person their attention as everyone stopped talking and dancing as the music stopped playing. Neji just stood there at the end of the stairs looking like an idiot.

The person began to walk down the stairs. Her dress began to move with every step she took. Hinata looked at Naruto to see that he was there with her. So that couldn't be Naruto.

"Naruto is that you're shadow clone?" whispered Hinata. Naruto slowly shook his head. Hinata then looked at Ino. She was there with Shikamaru. Ino looked at her and shrugged.

Neji kept watching the girl walk closer. She had pink hair and it was put up in a perfect bun. She then had a diamond tiara on her head. Her beautiful, strapless, white dress hugged tightly to her body, showing off her curves. But the only thing was that you couldn't see her eyes. There was a mask in the way. She finally reached the dance floor.

She looked at Neji as he began to blush slightly. She smiled at him. Neji grabbed her hand.

"Does the fair princess care to dance with a prince?" asked Neji. God that sounded so corny! He looked at her to see that she smiled at him. She nodded at him as she took her hand in his. Neji then led the mysterious girl to the dance floor. Tenten and the girls met up with each other.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Tenten as she watched the couple dance. Ino shook her head.

"I-it can't be. Sakura was still in a coma right?" asked Ino.

"I-I didn't check up on her today!" said Temari. Hinata looked at the girl dancing with her cousin. It was the same costume that Sakura had paid for when they went to Ayame's shop. Hinata secretly smiled. It was about time…

Everyone watched the couple dance. Gaara just sat next to Kankuro who had a smile on, but he was clearly drunk. Kankuro noticed that Gaara was kinda glaring at Neji right now. "What's wrong with you Gaara? You (hic) should be happy that she's (hic) still alive now…" said Kankuro. "(Hic) so what's with the frown?"

Gaara didn't answer as he still glared at Neji. Kankuro smirked. "You like her don't you?" said Kankuro. He so wasn't thinking. Gaara began to blush. "How long?" He asked.

Gaara just looked at Sakura. He watched the way he dressed moved every time she did and the way she just seemed to shine. There was only one word to describe her. Beautiful.

"I…I don't know…" said Gaara.

"I think Hyuga still loves Sakura…" said a voice. The brother turned around to see Temari looking at them.

"…" Gaara didn't say anything as he continued to look at the couple dance. Temari just looked at her youngest brother as she ruffled his soft red hair. Temari watched the couple with him. It looked so much like Sakura, but could it really be her?

------------------------------

Neji looked at the girl in front of him. She looked so much like Sakura, especially with the pink hair. The only thing bugging him was that he couldn't see her eyes since she had that mask on. He wanted to bring her closer to him and hold her tight and never let go, as if she was just like her name. A flower that can easily break…

A slow song began to play as the two got closer to each other. Her left hand was laced with his as her right hand was on his shoulders. Neji's left hand was settled on her waist as the two began to slowly dance. It ended up that they were the only two dancing on the dance floor. Everyone else had sat down to watch the beautiful couple in awe.

Tsunade sat down with Jiraiya. Jiraiya turned to face her. "Tsunade is that really h-"He was cut off by Tsunade who just put a finger to his lips. She just smiled at him.

"Stop asking questions and watch…" said Tsunade as she poured herself a glass of sake.

The song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias began to play as the girl's hand snaked up to his neck as she held him close to her. The two looked at each other. White eyes met a white mask. Their faces got closer to each other, soon they stopped. The girl gently pressed her soft, pink lips on his as she held pressure on her lips as well.

Everyone in the room gasped. Soon everyone began to clap and whistle. Neji pulled away as his hands slowly went up to her mask as he slowly lifted it away from her face. He dropped the mask as it slowly fell to the ground, not making a sound. Soon it felt as if time had just stopped, just for them.

Beautiful white orbs finally met beautiful, mesmerizing green orbs.

"Neji-kun…" said Sakura as she hugged him. "This was our song remember…" Neji just stared in space for a while.

Neji moved his lips to Sakura's ear. "I remember…" said Neji. The two hugged each other tightly.

**Flashback**

_Neji looked up in the sky. He had just finished his training and all that was in his mind was a certain pink-haired girl. He had grown up with her but he had only begun talking to her ever since she had been assigned as his nurse._

_He didn't know how he began to fall for the pink haired nurse. He just did. Maybe it was love at first sight or just infatuation. He sighed. How troublesome…_

_But who was he kidding, She's probably still in love with Uchiha! I mean he freakin' knocked her out after she declared undying love for him! And yet she still loves him! He doesn't have a chance._

_Neji was pulled out of his thoughts as he sensed someone behind him._

"_Oi, Neji!" yelled a voice. Naruto…_

"_What do you want?" asked Neji. Well he had to be nice to his future brother in law. Everyone knew that Naruto was waiting for the perfect moment to ask Hinata to be his fiancé. He just had to go through Hinata's father and get his approval._

"_Do you like anyone?" asked Naruto. Neji looked at him._

"_No!" said Neji a little too quickly. Naruto smirked._

"_Are you sure you don't like a certain cherry blossom?" asked Naruto. Neji blushed. "I knew it! I knew you liked her!" said Naruto. _

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about…" said Neji._

_  
"I think you do!" said Naruto. Soon Naruto was sent flying._

"_NEJI THAT WASN"T FAIIIIIIIIR!" yelled Naruto as his voice faded. Neji sighed. He's so nosy._

_Neji began to walk around the village. He was soon stopped by a blur of green. "Neji-kun!" said a voice. Lee…_

"_Hello Lee" said Neji as he began walking._

"_Are you busy?" asked Lee._

_  
"…no" said Neji. Lee flashed a smile._

"_Then are you interested in asking Sakura-cha-"Lee looked up to see Neji had disappeared._

"_NEJI-KUN!!!" yelled Lee. Neji frowned. First Naruto now Lee, who next, Shika-_

_  
"How troublesome…Neji do you-"Shikamaru was cut off when Neji covered his mouth._

"_Fine, I like Haruno, happy!" yelled Neji. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to say that. I was going to ask you if you've seen Ino. But wow, you like Sakura. How troublesome…" said Shikamaru walking away. Neji just stood there. Luckily no one else heard him…right?_

"_I see…" said a voice. Neji turned around to see Lee and Naruto._

_  
"I told you Neji had a thing for Sakura-chan!!" yelled Naruto as he pointed at Neji._

"_I see! Well you must do it!" said Lee throwing his hands up in the air._

"_Do what?" asked Neji._

_  
"You must tell Sakura-chan your feelings for her!!" said Naruto._

"_No…" said Neji, but it didn't turn out that way_

_-----------------------------_

_Neji ended up in Sakura's backyard under her balcony. He had a portable mic in his hands as Naruto and Lee were throwing rocks outside her window. Neji sighed. Why was he doing this!! Neji gulped. He began to feel nervous as he saw someone heading to the window. Neji closed his eyes and began to sing. Surprising he could sing._

**Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**

**Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

**Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

**Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.**

_Neji looked up as the window opened. His expression turned into a state of shock and disgust as he saw who he was looking at. It wasn't Sakura, but an old lady. Naruto and Lee froze as they tried to control their laughter. Neji just frowned._

_The old lady just flirtatiously winked at him as she just smiled. "You can be my hero anytime!" said the lady. Neji began to walk away embarrassed. _

"_I didn't know you could sing…" said a voice. Neji looked up to see Sakura on her balcony raising an eye brow at him. "And I didn't know you hit on old ladies…"_

"_That song was for you…" said Neji._

_  
"What did you say?" asked Sakura. Neji soon appeared in front of her._

"_I said that song was for you…" said Neji with a smirk. Sakura smiled._

_  
"So I can take you breathe away?" said Sakura smiling at him. Neji kissed her gently on the lips._

_  
"And I can be your hero…" said Neji as he gently kissed her again._

**End of flashback**

Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad…" whispered Sakura as the two began to dance to the balcony.


	16. Chapter 16: Sharingan

"Bye Temari-chan!" Sakura called out as Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro walked the group to the gates. Sakura was currently holding hands with Neji, much to Gaara's dislike.

"Bye you guys, have a safe trip! And we'll be there for the winter festival!" said Temari. The girls hugged each other as the guys talked.

"So you and Sakura are back together?" asked Kankuro. Neji smiled as he looked at Sakura. Sakura looked back and smiled.

"Yeah, we're trying to get everything back together." said Neji.

"Hyuga…" Neji turned to face Gaara. The two looked at each other.

"She's really important to me, so you better take care of her, or else I'll kill you!" said Gaara.

"You have my word…" said Neji. Gaara just nodded. Soon Gaara was hugged from behind.

"Bye Gaara-kun!" said Sakura smiling. Gaara just smiled at her as he ruffled her hair.

"You take care okay…" said Gaara.

"You have my promise…" said Sakura as she smiled.

"What about me?" said a voice. Sakura and Gaara looked to see Kankuro. "Where's my hug?" Sakura smirked.

"I'll miss you too, you big perv…" said Sakura as she hugged him.

"Take care okay!" said Kankuro. Sakura smiled as she began to walk.

"SAKURA-NEECHAN!!!" yelled a voice. Everyone looked to see Lani.

"Lani…" said Sakura. Lani ran up to Sakura as she gave her a hug.

"I didn't want you to leave before I said goodbye and thank you for everything…" said Lani. Sakura smiled as she hugged Lani.

"You're welcome…" said Sakura.

"Promise me you'll make it okay!" said Lani. Sakura's eyes widened before she smiled.

"I promise…" said Sakura. Lani pouted as she stuck out her small pink pinky.

"You pinky promise?" Sakura giggled.

"I promise. Now you take care and give Gaara a hard time for me okay?" Lani laughed.

"Okay, bye Sakura-neechan!" Lani said as she ran back to Gaara. Sakura began to walk to Neji.

"Sakura…" Sakura looked up at Neji.

"Yeah?" she asked. Neji looked at Sakura.

"What did that girl mean when she said "Promise me you'll make it?"

"Oh for the concert, she's going to perform, and she wanted me to see it…" said Sakura.

"oh…" said Neji. Sakura laced her hand with his.

"You worry to much, just be happy ok" said Sakura as the two began to walk.

---------------------------------------------

**Back at Konoha**

"A toast for Neji and Sakura…" said Ino as she raised her drink up in the air.

"Yes, to celebrate them getting back together!" said Tenten.

Everyone was at club to celebrate Neji and Sakura getting back together again. Sasuke was starting to get used to it. If Sakura was happy with Neji, then he needed to accept that and support her. But something in the back of his mind told him that something was wrong with Sakura. He just didn't know what it was.

"Hey look!" said Sakura as she pointed to a stand with a guy holding a mic. On the right were people with instruments.

"Everyone can we have your attention. Tonight is Karaoke night. So you know what this means. We are going to have a contest. Winner gets our grand prize, 1,000,000 yen!" said the guy. "You can either do solo, duet, or in a group." Hinata noticed that Sakura and Naruto look at each other as they got up.

"A-are you sure?" whispered Hinata. Sakura nodded.

"I want to try out the jutsu…besides Naruto and Shikamaru are going to sing with me" Sakura whispered back. The group watched as Naruto and Sakura got in line with everyone else that tried out.

"Yo, Shikamaru, come on!" Naruto called out. Knowing they intentions, he shook his head.

"Come on Shikamaru. Please!" said Sakura doing a puppy pout. Shikamaru twitched.

"Fine"

"Yes!" said Naruto. "What song are we going to sing?" Sakura smiled.

"The Naruto Ondo! You know the one we made up on that one mission." said Sakura.

"I remember that one!" said Naruto.

After a couple of people went a familiar girl was next.

"Okay everyone, give a round of applause for Ami." said the host. Ami grabbed the mic.

"Give me that!" She snapped. "This song is dedicated to my Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" squealed Ami. Sasuke choked on his drink as Ino patted his back. Sasuke looked up to see Ami wink at him.

"Why was she here?"

**I really hate her!  
**

'_Not you again' _thought Sasuke.

**Yes. I AM BACK! Just because I didn't talk for months doesn't mean I was gone. I am back and nothing is going to stop me.**

'_I thought you died or something'_

**Well I'm not. Hey look Sakura is going to sing! Wait…there was something I remembered. It had to do something about her throat.**

'_What are you talking about?'_

**I don't really remember much, but it was really important!**

'_That doesn't really help!'_

Sasuke looked up to see Ami finish singing with a high note. Everyone in the club covered their ears.

"Um, thank you Ami that was very, very mind-blowing." Ami bowed as she got down from the stage. Okay, last but not least Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno!" said the guy. Everyone clapped their hands as the three got up on stage.

"Go Shikamaru!" Ino called out. Hinata watched as Sakura did certain hand signs before she got on stage. Naruto soon got a mic and began to talk.

Naruto: **"Here comes NARUTO dance music/chorus!"  
**Sakura: **"We'll sing a lot today!"**  
Naruto: **"Also I will liven up heavily!"**  
Sakura**: "Then, everyone, together!"  
**Naruto:** "Let's dance! Do it for me, SHIKAMARU!"**

Shikamaru came out and began to rap. Everyone's eyes widened as they gapped. Shikamaru was rapping.

Shikamaru:  
**NARUTO, Rasengan Kage Bunshin  
SAKURA Sha-n naro, SASUKE wa Chidori Sharingan  
INO Shinten- SHIKAMARU Kagemane  
CHOUJI Nikudan Sensha de gorogoro  
KIBA, AKAMARU Gatsuuga  
HINATA, SHINO  
NEJI Byakugan, TENTEN, LEE-  
Omote Renge, Ura Renge de ho!  
KONOHAMARU wa Oirioke no jutsu!**

Shikamaru frowned. So he could rap, what's the big deal?

(Characters and their Jutsu's)

Naruto: **Life is momentum. Let's go vigorously.  
As wear a twisted towel, it's time for merrymaking.   
Till exhaust Chakra, let's go vigorously.  
On the moonlight night, dance and show the spirits**

Sakura: **I would rather make the accounts balance and pray than sigh.**

Naruto: **Let's go!**

Sakura/Naruto: **Let's dance over night in Leaf Country.  
If you sound Chidori, It's Sennen goroshi (1,000 Years of Pain).  
Kuchiyose no jutsu, Enter the GAMA OYABIN, okay.  
**  
Sakura: **As sound a drum, the party starts  
I can't wait till tomorrow  
Gatsuuga with a spirit! With Akamaru, too!  
Can you hear Iruka? We will begin the party!  
We will start, little by little, here and there, from the dawn to the dusk   
**  
Naruto**: I eat in Ichiraku Ramen when I get hungry  
Why don't you eat large servings? But if it's not still enough,  
Eat a bean sauce at least!**

Everyone sweat dropped. You can always count on Naruto to say something about food.

Sakura: **Let's go!  
**  
Naruto/Sakura: **If I slap my own body, dust raises.   
But I have never missed my energy.  
Discard shyness or bashfulness  
And bitter memories/experiences are put to rest **

Naruto**: Datteba- Datteba- Dattebayo!**

Shikamaru:  
**NARUTO, Rasengan Kage Bunshin  
SAKURA Sha-n naro, SASUKE wa Chidori Sharingan  
INO Shinten- SHIKAMARU Kagemane  
CHOUJI Nikudan Sensha de gorogoro  
KIBA, AKAMARU Gatsuuga  
HINATA, SHINO  
NEJI Byakugan, TENTEN, LEE-  
Omote Renge, Ura Renge de ho!  
KONOHAMARU wa Oirioke no jutsu!**

(Characters and their Jutsu's)

Sakura: **The fireworks what comes out fully in the night sky.  
Too much transiences.  
I swear by the flower  
a fringed pink which standing prettily, to be strong!**

Naruto/Sakura**: Let's dance over night in Leaf Country!  
With spirit,  
If you sound Chidori It's Senen Goroshi!  
Kuchiyose no jutsu, Enter the Gama Oyabin, okay!**

**Let's dance over night in Leaf Country   
With the spirit, Naruttebayo!  
Holding determination in your hearts, Let's go  
sei no Kage bunshin! Rasengan!**

Soon the music ended. The three soon heard clapping. They looked to see everyone in the club clapping. Soon the host came out.

"I guess we know who our winners are! Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, congratulations, you guys are the winners of the contest." Sakura and Naruto got up and jumped up in the air as they hugged each other. Soon Sakura and Shikamaru gave each other a hug. As they did, Shikamaru began to whisper to her ear.

"How were you able to sing with your cancer? You know that can't sing loud." asked Shikamaru. Sakura smiled at him.

"Charka…" whispered Sakura as she went to get the bag of money. The three got down as they walked to their group. Naruto noticed that Sasuke's eyes different as Sasuke was looking at Shikamaru and Sakura. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke had the Sharingan on…

**I know it was short. But that's all i could write right now. Well yeah Sasuke had Sharingan on!** **Now that he knows about it, what will he do?**


	17. Chapter 17: December

**Last time on Eternal Snow….**

"_I guess we know who our winners are! Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, congratulations, you guys are the winners of the contest." Sakura and Naruto got up and jumped up in the air as they hugged each other. Soon Sakura and Shikamaru gave each other a hug. As they did, Shikamaru began to whisper to her ear._

"_How were you able to sing with your cancer? You know that you can't sing that loud." asked Shikamaru. Sakura smiled at him._

"_Charka…" whispered Sakura as she went to get the bag of money. The three got down as they walked to their group. Naruto noticed that Sasuke's eyes looked different as Sasuke was looking at Shikamaru and Sakura. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke had the Sharingan on…_

--------------------------------

"Crap!" muttered Naruto as he quickly walked over to Sasuke and grabbed him outside.

"What the hell was that for Dobe!?" said Sasuke as he pushed Naruto away from him as he headed back inside.

"Wait Sasuke! I love you!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around.

"What?!" said Sasuke. Naruto scratched his head.

"Hehehe, it just came up in my mind…" said Naruto. Sasuke shook his head.

"You really are a Dobe. It's your fault people though we were gay. Now leave me alone. I need to speak with Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Wait Sasuke! She didn't want you to know!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke looked at him. His eyes narrowed.

"You mean you knew?! Why didn't she tell me anything?!" yelled Sasuke as he pounded the wall. Naruto just stayed calm.

"Look at yourself…" said Naruto. "You already had your family die. She didn't want to cause you more pain." Sasuke's eyes widened. She was dying and all she still cared about was him.

"Sakura…" muttered Sasuke. "Who else knows about it?"

"Everyone at Sand, our friends and Kakashi. Everyone else in Konoha and Neji doesn't know" said another voice. The two looked to see Sakura standing before them with tears in her eyes. She slowly walked up to them and hugged them. "I-I'm really sorry. You two are really important to me. You guys are like family to me. I wish you guys never knew me, or I was never born." Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened. "That way you wouldn't feel more pain if I died and my parents would be alive, my mom would be alive." said Sakura. Soon there was silence. All they could hear was people in the bar and the cold wind..

"Sakura, you really are annoying…" said Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke.

"TEME!" said Naruto as he got ready to hit him. Sakura just put his hand on his forehead. All they could hear now was Naruto saying; don't say that to Sakura-chan, that's so mean! How could you be so cruel! You suck. I'm going to kill you!

"Without you Sakura, I would have been dead. I would have still been at Sound. It was because of you that I came back. When I was at sound, when I tried to sleep, I could still hear your confessions from that night. So if you weren't there trying to stop me, I might not had come back here to Konoha. You were the one that was there for me. Without you, I don't know what would happen to me."

"S-Sasuke-kun…" muttered Sakura as she hugged him.

"Yeah! Because of you, I felt happy and loved, and not alone." said Naruto. He took Sakura's hands in his. "You've always been there for me and you acknowledged me. You're the best friend anyone can ask for. I'd rather have you than ramen!"

"R-Really?" asked Sakura. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Um…well ramen is a little more…yeah…Well you get my point!" said Naruto followed by a nervous laugh.

"Hahaha…" Sakura giggled as she hugged Naruto and Sasuke close to her. "Naruto…Sasuke…thank you…for everything…" Sasuke wiped a tear from her eye as the three just held each other for comfort.

Back inside the club, Ino watched the team with a sad smile.

_Sakura, you have a lot of people that care about you. And there's only two that cares about you more than anything else._

Ino soon felt someone hug her from behind. She moved her head to see who it was. "Shikamaru?" Shikamaru rested his head on the crook of her neck.

"Just one more month, how troublesome…" said Shikamaru as he also watched the three outside. Ino looked back outside. She looked at the expression on Sakura's face. She didn't want to die. She was still fighting. Sakura had true courage. Courage is about more than men with guns. Instead, it is about knowing you're going to lose but sticking to your views and fighting anyway.

"Sakura is the bravest person I've ever known…" said Ino. Shikamaru held Ino's hand in his.

"Don't worry. This is Sakura we're talking about. She won't give up without a fight. Trust me, she'll make it alive…" Shikamaru whispered in her ear. But he wasn't sure. He just hoped and prayed she'd make it through.

------------------------------

"We should go back inside. Everyone is probably looking for us." said Sakura as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She soon grabbed Sasuke's and Naruto's hand and walked together inside. Sakura soon went to Neji and hugged him.

"Where did you go?" he asked. Sakura just smiled.

"I just went and talked to Naruto and Sasuke." said Sakura. Neji smiled as he held her close.

--------------------------------

The next couple of weeks, Sakura had to have a lot of check ups, to make sure that nothing else was happing to her.

"So what did Tsunade say?" asked Tenten. The girls were currently at a café to chill.

"She said that it's getting worse…" said Sakura as she took a sip of her drink…

**Flashback (a week ago)**

"_We have to run some tests once more and then decide what to do" said Shizune as she patted Sakura. Sakura just nodded._

_  
"About your throat…" Sakura looked up at Tsunade. "…It may be too late…even if you have the operation now." Sakura's eyes darken with sadness. "Even if we take out your vocal cords, if the tumor has spread to your other organs, we can't guarantee your life. So…if you have the operation…you will never sing again and you'll never be able to be a ninja again since this operation will damage your charka patterns. But even worse…you will die. I don't know how you saved that girl from Suna without taking out her vocal cords but even if we use that same method on you…" Tsunade clenched her fists. "…you have no chance of survival…"_

**End of flashback**

_No chance of survival…_

"N-no chance?!" said Hinata as she felt sick to her stomach.

"There has to be something we can do!" said Tenten standing up. Ino looked at Sakura. She was still calm as ever. All she did was happily drink her coffee.

"How can you stay calm like that forehead-girl?!" Soon Ino whispered the next part as people were starting to look at the four. "You're going to die in a couple of weeks, and all you can do is act calm!"

"Ino, like you said, I have a couple of more weeks. So I don't want to spend it acting all sad. We should live life to the fullest. I want to live the rest of my days in happiness, no worrying about me okay?" said Sakura. The other girls looked at each other. Sakura put her hand out. "So what do you guys say?"

Ino put out her hand over Sakura's. "Best friends stick together don't they?" asked Ino. Sakura smiled.

"Count me in!" said Tenten.

"I-I suppose!" said Hinata. Sakura just stared off into space again.

_**I'm sick…**_

_**I might die…**_

_**But if I die, I'd be the same as you mom…**_

_**So I'm not afraid…**_

_**But…**_

_**Please…**_

_**Let's make a bet... **_

_**Please give me just a little more time…**_

_**It's really important, the life that you and dad gave me…**_

_**So let me do just a little something for myself…**_

_**Before my life ends…**_

_**If I…**_

"Sakura come on! Let's go!" Tenten called out. Sakura nodded as she walked towards them.

"Hey let's go to the spa, just us girls. No guys." said Ino.

"It will be on me!" said Hinata.

"Let's go. I need a massage after all that work we did at Suna!" said Sakura.

"I agree!" said Tenten. "Only if there will be those cute guys massaging us!"

"Tenten!" said Hinata. "You're becoming to sound more like Ino now! Besides you have Lee"

"Hey what's wrong with me?"

"Your boy craziness!" said Tenten as the girls giggled.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Besides I have Shikamaru. And he's better. So I'm not boy crazy!" said Ino defending herself.

"And I have Lee so there!" Ino playfully glared at her.

"Well Shikamaru is better! He's smarter!" said Ino. Sakura and Hinata sighed. Ino just can't back down can't she?

"Well Lee is faster!" said Tenten. Soon the two looked to see that Hinata and Sakura had ditched them.

"Hey wait for us!" yelled Ino as she and Tenten ran to catch up.

------------------------------------------

"This is fun!" said Sakura as she lifted her foot from the water. "Just chilling with my closest friends in Konoha's bestest hot springs. And we were able to have this whole part of the spa to ourselves. We get our personal massagers, manicurist, and bar. This is the life!"

"Tell me about it!" said Tenten as she was in the springs as she was getting her shoulders massaged by a hot guy. Hinata giggled as Sakura's eyes narrowed to the trees over the fences of the hot springs.

"What's wrong Sa-"Sakura shushed Ino by covering her mouth and signaled Hinata to use her Byakugan. Hinata's eyes widened as Sakura grabbed something that held her hair up. It was a senbon. She accurately threw it as a yelp of pain was heard. Hinata and Ino dunked under the water to cover themselves. Sakura looked as the person fell to the ground. Sakura did a few hand signs but her eyes widened. She could do a jutsu. She examined herself. Her charka was low.

"Come out and show yourself!" yelled Tenten as she pulled a kunai from her bag. Someone came out and shyly waved.

"Hello!" he said nervously.

"JIRIAYA!!!" yelled the girls. Soon girls from the other hot spring areas got into battle station.

"CHARGE!" yelled a girl. Soon combs, brushes, shampoos, conditioners, ect was being thrown at him.

"But ladies! I need you guys for my book!" said Jiraiya. Sakura came up to him with her towel on as she punched him in the face with the help of Tenten.

"Get your information elsewhere!" said Tenten as she pushed him off the roof as Jiraiya fell hitting his head on the floor. "Don't come back!" said Ino.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura soon fell on her soft, warm, comfy bed. She turned her head to the left to look at her calendar. Sakura got up and flipped the page to December. November was almost over. After this night, it will be December. Sakura got a red marker as she put a star on the 28th.

Knock…

Sakura turned her head to the door as she got off her bed to answer it.

Knock…

She reached her door as she opened it. Her eyes widened as she looked at her clock. It was 10 pm.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she hugged him. "It's late!"

"I came to see you." he said as Sakura let him in. Sakura followed him to her bed as the two laid down next to each other.

"I need to tell you something Sakura…"

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the ceiling. He sighed.

"I'm leaving…I'll be coming back probably around the 28th or 29th…" Sakura quickly got up to face him.

"WHAT! Leaving? A month, why?!" asked Sakura. He got up to and held her hands.

"I have a mission. It has to deal with Orochimaru. Since Sasuke didn't kill Orochimaru and he just vanished. The Hokage wants me to check around at sound…" he said.

"But the whole month? Who's coming with you?" asked Sakura as her soft smooth hands stroke his soft handsome face twice before making it fell next to his.

"Kiba, Shino, Sai, Chouji, Kakashi, and Sasuke" the man said as he just looked at Sakura's beautiful face as the moonlight shined on her.

"When are you leaving?" Sakura asked. He sighed.

"Tomorrow morning…before 7" he said. Sakura frowned as she slowly got up. He was going to miss Christmas with her and Hinata's birthday, and not just that but her…

"last day here…" muttered Sakura. She began to cry. He frowned when he saw her shoulders move. She was crying. He got up as slowly put his hands around her waist as he whispered in her ear.

"That's why I came here tonight. To spend the night with you before I leave tomorrow morning…" he said as he began to kiss down her neck as she moaned. Before she could moan his name, he spun her around as he kissed her slowly on the lips. They fell back on the bed with Sakura under him. She giggled as he planted his lips all over her neck as his hands went under her shirt. Sakura began to shiver as he and she went under the covers together as Sakura felt his hands remove her white silk top as she removed his donning robes. Sakura moaned again as she could feel his lips move lower….

**(A/N: I'm starting to feel uncomfortable typing this so…use your imagination. Hehehe. Sorry, but this is my first time actually typing something with lemon in it or lime. So yeah…)**

Sakura felt him fall on her as the two breathed heavily. Sakura giggled as he just smiled at her.

"Go to bed…" he said as he whacked her with one of her soft white pillows.

"But…" He kissed her already swollen lips.

"You don't have to go to bed now. But just relax." He said. Sakura nodded as she laid on her bed as she turned to face him.

"You'll stay with me right?" Sakura asked. He nodded as she smiled at him. He stroked her cheek a couple of times before he slowly kissed her again.

"Do you think you might be able to come back before the 28th or earlier?" Sakura asked as they pulled away.

"I don't know, hopefully…" he said. "But promise me you'll make it back before then…" He sighed.

"I don't know Sakura. I'm sorry but I can't promise you that…" he said. "Let's not think about the future and just think about now and us…"

"What would you do if…if something was to happen to us, to me?" Sakura asked as she wondered what his reaction would be if she died before he came back.

"Something as in?"

"As in death?" Sakura said. He noticed that the Sakura was serious about this.

"If you were to die and I wasn't there to stop it, I'd follow you in death. I'd leave everyone behind to go with you. I can't live without you in my life. If you died, I'd die as well. But don't worry Sakura; you're probably thinking about the mission. It shouldn't be dangerous. It's just finding information. So don't worry about it." He said. He looked to see that Sakura had already fallen asleep. He smirked. But he could blame her. He was tired as well.

He looked at Sakura's white alarm clock. It was pink in the inside. His eyes widened when he saw a picture of her and him in it. He looked back at the sleeping Sakura beside him. She shivered a bit. He took the blanket as he covered her and himself. He hugged Sakura by the waist as he went to bed as well.

----------------------------------------------------------

Green orbs opened as she looked around her room. As she moved around the bed she heard a sound of crumpling. She looked to her left to see a note. She picked it up as she read it.

_**Sakura, **_

_**If you're reading this, I probably left for the mission already. I wanted to tell you before I left. But you were still sleeping. I had extra time before I left so I made you breakfast. It's on the microwave right now. I'll try to be back before the end of the month. Take care and don't get in trouble. I love you.**_

_**Neji **_

Sakura giggled as she looked at her balcony. Her doors were slightly opened as her curtains were moved by the wind. She went outside to see snow falling slowly to the ground. Her eyes narrowed at the snow. She frowned. She hated snow it reminded her of…

"_Sakura, I know you always wanted to hear the entire song so I'll do the best I can" said my mother. I started to cry. "I promise you that one day, I'll be able to sing the whole song of Eternal snow to you Sakura…"_

Sakura walked away as she went downstairs. She went and opened her microwave to see a large dish. Sakura took it out. It smelled so delicious. Who knew that Neji Hyuga could cook?

Before Sakura could take a bite, she heard someone knocking on her door. Sakura got up to answer it. As she did she was tackled by a millions of snowballs.

"Sakura-chan!" called out a voice. Naruto…

"Naruto!!!" Sakura as walked outside barefoot as she tapped the ground with her heel. Soon the ground moved as the snow went up to the sky and fell on top of Naruto. Naruto's eyes turned small as he was hit.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata. Naruto's head popped out of the pile of snow.

"Sakura-chan, that's cheating!" he said in a playfully way.

"It's so not!" said Sakura. "Come on in you guys!" Hinata went in as Naruto followed after.

"Sakura-chan, you owe me a game of snowball fight!" said Naruto. Sakura smiled.

"Fine!" she said. Inside, Inner Sakura growled.

**I hate the effin snow! SHANNARRO!**

"So what's up?" asked Sakura wondering why they were here.

"Neji-kun is missing!" said Hinata. "He didn't come home last night. Sakura blushed as last night was mentioned. Hinata's eyes widened.

"No way…" said Hinata. Naruto was kinda confused.

"What's going on?" he asked. Soon Hinata and Sakura hit him on the head as he fell to the floor.

"Did you guys...you know…" asked Hinata as she blushed. Sakura's blushed turned redder if possible.

"OMG! You did!" said Hinata as she covered her mouth. "So he spent the night here?" Sakura nodded as she was too embarrassed.

Soon it was quiet as Sakura ate her breakfast as Hinata just looked around. Soon the smell of Sakura's breakfast was getting to her.

"Sakura, what is that?" She asked. Sakura looked up.

"Neji made it…" She said. "It's really good. Try some!" said Sakura as she took a piece and gave it to Hinata.

"My cousin made this? But he said he could cook if his life depended on it!" said Hinata.

"Well maybe he finally learned, try it." Sakura said. Hinata took a bite as her eyes widened. It tasted…delicious. Soon Hinata became to twitch in her seat as she fell to the floor as if she was electrocuted.

"…"

"Hinata?" asked Sakura as she was worried for her friend.

"**YAHOO!!!" **said voice that came out of Hinata.

"H-Hinata?"

"**Hey Saki!" **Sakura's mouth dropped. Saki?** "Where's my idiotic boyfriend?"** Hinata's eyes looked around to see Naruto slowly getting up.

"Hinata-chan?" muttered Naruto as he slowly backed away from the scary looking Hinata who was getting closer. Sakura sighed as she knocked Hinata out by hitting her in the back of her neck as she caught her. What a way to start a morning don't you think?

Sakura carried Hinata to her couch as she checked up on Naruto. "What's wrong with Hinata-chan?" Sakura smiled.

"She's fine, she just ate Neji's cooking and I guess she had a weird side affect to it."

"Oh…hey Sakura, can you keep this a secret?" Sakura nodded as she watched Naruto take out a violet box. Sakura eyes widened as she saw Naruto opened it. In it was a Cleveland custom made diamond engagement ring.

"Omg, Naruto is beautiful…it looks very expensive!" said Sakura as she watched it sparkle in the light. She looked up at Naruto to see him crying.

"It was very expensive, that means no Ichiraku Ramen for months…" said Naruto started to cry. He opened one of his eyes to look at Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You had Sasuke help you didn't you?"

"Hehehe?" Naruto nervously laughed. Sakura shook her head as she giggled.

"So when are you going to ask her?" asked Sakura as she looked over at Hinata.

"I don't know. I'm still deciding, maybe during her birthday. It's this month!"

"That's a good idea Naruto!" said Sakura. Soon Hinata stirred as Naruto hid the ring.

"I'll go change!" said Sakura as she went upstairs. Naruto nodded as he walked over to Hinata. Sakura just smiled as she walked to her room. Hinata was lucky. She was going to get married to the man she truly loved. Sakura was saddened by this. If Neji ever proposed to her this year or the next, she wouldn't live to see her on wedding or to see Naruto's. Sakura soon closed the door behind her.

----------------------------------

Sakura, Hinata and Naruto walked around the Konoha looking at the beautiful view. Even though she hated the snow, she though it was still pretty. Soon they stopped at the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura called out.

"Forehead-girl!" said Ino as she came to greet them. "Hinata-chan, Naruto!" Shikamaru followed her.

"I heard that you're going to do a concert at the winter festival. Ends up that you won the round, and you get to sing a lot of songs! That's so cool!" said Ino. "You'll be like a real singer!"

"…"

"Really Sakura-chan! That's so awesome!" said Naruto.

"Congratulations!" said Hinata.

"What's wrong Sakura?' asked Shikamaru.

"I can't do it…" said Sakura.

"What are you talking about? Sakura I've heard you sing before. Actually everyone in Konoha has heard you sing. To us, you're already a pop star. When people see you, they always hear you sing and it puts a smile on their face. But people are beginning to suspect that something is wrong since you don't sing around Konoha anymore." said Naruto as he put an arm around her shoulder but Sakura slowly took it off as she went to face everyone now.

"It's not that Naruto. Ino…Hinata…you guys will probably understand what I'm talking about. I can't do the jutsu anymore. I noticed it yesterday at the hot springs." Sakura soon looked at her hands and did a few hands signs. "Watch, I'll do the jutsu again" Everyone watched as Sakura finally finished making the correct hand signs. Sakura soon put her hands down and fell on her knees as she breathed heavily.

"Sakura-chan!" said Hinata as she went to help Sakura.

"What happened just now?" asked Naruto.

"Sakura, what's happing to you?" asked Ino. Shikamaru frowned as he signaled Hinata to use her Byakugan. She nodded as she got up to examine Sakura. Her eyes widened.

"S-Sakura…your charka system…I-I could barely…see anything" said Hinata.

"Sakura, if you perform at the Winter Festival, you are going to die if you try to use that jutsu again." said Shikamaru.

"A-and the tumor, I-I noticed that it has started to spread. You have to see Hokage-sama!" said Hinata. Sakura nodded as she and the gang went to the Hokage's office. As they walked, Shikamaru's words replayed in her head.

"_Sakura, if you perform at the Winter Festival, you are going to die if you try to use that jutsu again"_

"Sakura, we're here!" said Naruto as he waved his hands in front of Sakura's face.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up to see they were in front of Tsunade-sama's door. Everyone opened the door to see Tsunade…**drunk**. Oh boy….

"Tsunade-sama, are you drunk again? Where's Shizune?" asked Sakura as she shook Tsunade.

"Un…." Groaned Tsunade as she looked up. Her eyes widened. "…Ai? Ai, is that you? It's been so long?" said Tsunade as she went and hugged Sakura. "Ai, I tried and raised Sakura as best as I could but, she's going to die, before the winter festival. I haven't told her but the tumor had slowly moved. She's going to die even with the surgery"

"Tsunade, it's me…Sakura" Sakura said as she slapped Tsunade. Tsunade stopped as she slowly touched the red mark on her face. "Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry…" said Sakura as she left the office. Ino looked back at the shocked Hokage and her friend that was leaving.

"Hinata come with me, you boys stay here and talk to her" said Ino as she grabbed Shikamaru. "And don't mention anything about Sakura singing at the Winter Festival. Do you understand!" whispered Ino. Shikamaru nodded. He should have listened to his mom about being in violent relationships. What a pain!

Sakura closed behind her. Forget about asking Tsunade-sama. Soon Sakura bumped into someone. Papers began to fly all over the place.

"Oh gosh, Sorry about that Shizune…" said Sakura as she helped pick up the paper.

"It's alright…" said Shizune as she picked up the mess on the floor. Sakura's eyes widened. Shizune had trained with Tsunade-sama for a long time so maybe…

"Hey Shizune!" Shizune looked up at the Hokage's youngest apprentice.

"Yes Sakura?" she asked. Sakura smiled.

"Do you want to help me with a favor?" asked Sakura. Shizune raised an eyebrow.

"Favor?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I finally updated. Yea! Sakura1312 gave me an idea for the story. Now that I always do "Last time on Eternal Snow…" She suggested I should do "Next time on Eternal Snow…" So that's what I'm going to be doing for the rest of the story and on Perfect Enemy. So please review. **

**Next time one Eternal Snow…**

_Sakura stood wide as she looked at Tsunade. Tears were in her eyes. She got up out of her seat._

"_N-No…that can't be true…"_

"_Sakura I'm sorry, but…they're dead…" Sakura ran out of the room._

_  
**No…**_

_**He said it wouldn't be dangerous…**_

_**He said not to worry…**_

_**Why did they have to go…**_

_**Why does everyone I love have to die…**_

_**WHY!!!**_

_Sakura fell on the soft white snow. Sakura didn't know where she was. Probably somewhere in the forest. Sakura looked up as her vision had become blurry. All she could see was snow…snow fallen down from the sky. Tears began to form around her eyes. Her throat was hurting again, but that wasn't what hurt the most…it was her heart. Sakura scream out their names before she fainted. _


	18. Chapter 18: A Christmas Disaster

**Last time on Eternal Snow…**

_Sakura closed behind her. Forget about asking Tsunade-sama. Soon Sakura bumped into someone. Papers began to fly all over the place._

"_Oh gosh, Sorry about that Shizune…" said Sakura as she helped pick up the paper._

"_It's alright…" said Shizune as she picked up the mess on the floor. Sakura's eyes widened. Shizune had trained with Tsunade-sama for a long time so maybe…_

"_Hey Shizune!" Shizune looked up at the Hokage's youngest apprentice._

"_Yes Sakura?" she asked. Sakura smiled._

"_Do you want to help me with a favor?" asked Sakura. Shizune raised an eyebrow._

"_Favor?"_

---------------------------------

Sakura and Shizune met at Sakura's house to talk.

"You want me to do what?" asked Shizune. She stared at Sakura in disbelief.

"I want you to create or help me find a way to be able to sing at the winter festival. Shizune you know this really means a lot to me…" said Sakura. Shizune bit her lip.

"But Sakura, I-I don't know if I c-"Sakura cut her off.

"At least try…please…" begged Sakura. Shizune looked at Sakura's determined green eyes before she sighed.

"Fine…" said Shizune. "I'll what I can do…" Soon Shizune caught in a huge hug.

"Thank you Shizune!" said Sakura. Shizune's eyes widened as she slowly smiled and hugged Sakura in a warm embrace like an older sister would hug her younger sister.

"You're welcome…" said Shizune. Shizune felt something warm roll down her cheek and fell in her mouth. It was salty. Shizune knew she was crying. "I promise I'll do the best I can."

----------------------------

"We're here…" said Neji as he looked at what was in front of him. Sasuke walked up to him.

"The Sound village…" said Sasuke as he clenched his fist.

"Or what's left of it…" said Kiba. "You did one hell of a job Sasuke…" he commented as he looked at the completely destroyed village. Sasuke looked at the damaged he had done a long time ago.

Sasuke bent done as he grabbed a piece of rock and crushed it. The ashes flew in the wind.

"We should be careful. There could be traps buried around…" said Shino as he summoned his bugs. "We should probably deactivate before we actually start moving and searching."

"Good idea…" said Kakashi as he activated his Sharingan. Neji and Sasuke also activated their bloodline. Kiba had Akamaru sniffing around the place. Chouji just stretched his arms to carefully lift things up.

"Can we hurry up this mission? I don't want to miss ugly's performance at the Winter Festival!" said Sai.

"Sai, I want to see her perform too, but we have to stay here to make sure that Orochimaru is completely gone for good and to make sure there will be no threats. That will take two weeks for us to do. So hopefully we'll be able to finish before then. But then we have to go to the Sand Village because they will be coming with us to see the festival." said Kakashi.

"Sakura is going to perform?" asked Sasuke and Neji at simultaneously.

"You didn't know?" said Chouji. "Everyone knows Sakura can sing. She sings very well too!"

"I knew she could sing…" said Sasuke.

"I just didn't know that she was going to perform!" said Neji.

"Well yeah. Everyone is making a big deal about it. Everyone loves her!" said Kiba. Shino nodded in agreement.

"I would be delighted to hear Sakura-san sing. I heard she's going to play the piano as well." Shino said.

"Well let's get started, we have a lot of ground to cover" said Kakashi. Everyone nodded as they carefully stepped through the destroyed village of Sound and started their mission.

----------------------------

The sound of bells chiming was heard through the cold windy night. Alone sat the Hokage of Konoha sitting down near the shrine of Ai Haruno. Tsunade took out her necklace. With the crystal was a silver locket. Tsunade opened the locket with one of her red nails to see a picture of her and Ai. A tear fell on the side with a picture of Ai. Tsunade wiped her tears away as she brought her legs closer. Tsunade rested her head between her legs as she remembered what Kakashi said to her a few months ago.

_"Kakashi..." said Tsunade not bothering to look up._

_"You shouldn't have yelled at him like that. To him, Sakura is his reason to live, the person that held this team together. And to Sasuke, Sakura is like family to him probably even more and to me she's like the daughter I never had and now we're going to lose her. Are you sure there isn't a way to save her without doing the operation?"_

_"No, there's nothing else we can do without her taking the operation! The disease will just get worse as time moves on. The longer she waits, the less chance of survival she'll have. It would be a miracle if she's alive at the end of December." said Tsunade._

_"There has to be something..."said Kakashi "What if you made a new technique?" Tsunade didn't say anything. Kakashi sighed. "Just think about it, I don't want to see another important person die..." said Kakashi leaving the room "Neither do you..." Tsunade's eyes widened as she turned around to see that he was gone._

Tsunade clenched her fists. There had to be something she could do…but what? Tsunade felt a cherry blossom slowly fly past her. Her hazel eyes widened. She quickly got up as she ran through the snow leaving snow prints behind.

----------------------------------------

Hinata yawned as she opened her eyes and stretched. She had just awaken from her good sleep. Hinata looked at the decorative designed calendar. December 22. Two weeks had already gone by and her birthday was coming up in 5 days. She was so excited but the sad part was that her cousin and the others that went on the mission wouldn't be there to celebrate it with her and to celebrate Christmas. Well she had Naruto, Ino had Shikamaru, and Tenten had Lee. But Sakura had no one. Of course she had her friends, but she didn't have that special person to be with later that night.

Hinata sighed as she walked out of her room. When she did was in for a big surprise.

"What are you guys, a bunch of ladies?! I said MOVE IT!" yelled a voice. Hinata blinked her white eyes.

"Ino?" whispered Hinata.

"Good morning dear!" said another voice.

"Mom?" said Hinata. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We're getting ready for your birthday party. The way Ino planned it. It's going to take us four days to decorate this place!" said a stressed out voice. Hinata looked to see Shikamaru had said that as he was carrying a very long and heavy table with Naruto helping her.

"Well it's not any day one of my best friends turns 18! That's adulthood right there!" said Ino. "Now…BACK TO WORK!" Hinata sweat dropped. Soon someone came in with a bunch of flowers.

"Ino, we brought the flowers!" said Tenten as she carried a brown box with perfectly arranged flowers in them. There were tulips, roses, lilies, you name it.

"Good you and Hanabi start working on decorating the flowers." said Ino. They nodded as they left to enter and start to decorate the ball room.

"Um Ino-chan…" asked Hinata as she blushed. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"She went with Lee!" said Naruto as he and Shikamaru came back from carrying that heavy table. "Man, when she comes back, I need to help me. I think I'm starting to have back problems." Naruto put his hands on his hips as a crack was heard.

"Naruto-kun, where did Sakura-chan go?" asked Hinata. Naruto smiled as he rubbed his finger across his nose.

"Don't worry about it…" said Naruto as he kissed Hinata's forehead. Hinata turned red.

--------------

"Are you ready?" asked a voice.

"Go ahead Sakura-san. I'm ready when you are…" said Lee as he looked up at her. Sakura nodded as she took a deep breath. The two were at her house. Sakura was secretly going to perform for Hinata's birthday and she was also with Shizune. She had finally come up with a jutsu for Sakura to sing without having anything risky happening. But it was only temporary….

Sakura closed her eyes as she touched the cold clean keys of the piano in front of her. Before she began, Ino and Tenten came.

"Sorry we're late…" said Tenten.

"It's alright, let's begin…" said Sakura. Ino's eyes widened.

"S-Sakura…your voice….!" Sakura smiled.

"I know. Now let's get started will we?" Ino and Tenten nodded as Tenten got on the drums and Ino got the guitar. Soon someone else came.

"Hanabi…?!" said Tenten. Hanabi went on stage with the others as she showed them her violin. Sakura nodded. Hanabi had heard them play this song before. Sakura started to play the song. **(A/N: The song is called White Houses by Vanessa Carlton)**

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day _

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon_

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses _

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat   
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last _

_It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses_

_My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake_

_Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses_

_And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses 3x_

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

Sakura looked up to see that Shizune and Lee weren't the only people listening to them. Neji's mom, aunt, and uncle was there clapping for them. Sakura smiled as she stood up.

"That was beautiful Sakura-chan…" said Neji's mom, Kimiko.

"Splendid! Well done…" said Hinata's father, Hiashi.

"Thanks you…" said Sakura as she giggled a bit. Soon Lee came to her with his eyes shining.

"Sakura-san, your voice, it was so youthfully. So beautiful!" said Lee. He was about to say more but Tenten grabbed him.

"Lee, be quiet!" said Tenten as she pulled Lee by the ear.

"Oh my gosh Sakura! If you're able to sing like that right now. Think about how your performance will be at the Winter Festival!" said Ino as she hugged her.

"I know!" said Sakura. Ino smiled. She was glad to her Sakura's real voice. But she was really happy to her Sakura sing again with her beautiful voice. She remembered the first day she heard Sakura sing. It was a year after her mom died.

**Flashback**

"_Sigh, where's Sakura-chan? I want to invite her to my house!" said Ino as she walked around the park. She saw something pink on the swings. "Sakura?" Ino heard a lovely tune and it was coming from her best friend. _**(A/N: song is called Someone's watching over me by Hilary Duff)**

_Ino didn't know why but she had tears forming in her eyes as it rolled down her cheek. This must have been for her mother. Ino wiped her tears as she waited for a moment. Soon she came out of her hiding place._

_  
"Sakura-chan!" said Ino as she waved. Sakura looked up._

_  
"I-Ino-chan…" Sakura got up. Her green eyes widened when she saw that Ino's eyes were red. "Ino-chan, what happened? Are you okay?" Ino smiled as she ruffled Sakura's hair._

_  
"Don't worry about it!" Ino said as she giggled. "Now let's go get some ice cream" _

_  
"I-I don't kno-"Sakura was pulled by Ino._

_  
"Come on my treat!" said Ino as she showed Sakura her fat pink wallet with a butterfly chain on the zipper. Sakura smiled._

_  
"Okay…" said Sakura_

**End of Flashback**

Ino was pulled out of her trance as she noticed that someone was calling her.

"Ino-pig!" Ino noticed that Sakura's voice was back to its softer tone.

"Sakura…" Sakura knew what Ino was thinking about.

"Don't worry about it!" Sakura said as she giggled. "Now let's go get some ice cream"

"I-I don't kno-"Ino was pulled by Sakura.

"Come on, my treat!" said Sakura as she showed Ino her fat white wallet with a cherry blossom chain on the zipper. Ino smiled.

"Okay..." said Ino.

"Okay, now let's get Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Tenten and Lee went ahead to save us room at the parlor."

---------------------------------

"We finished earlier than I expected! That means we can leave soon" said Kakashi. Kiba jumped up in the air.

"Yahoo!" said Kiba. Akamaru barked. Everyone gave each other high fives as the headed to leave. Everyone was exhausted and tired. Hopefully they could find an Inn to stay at. Sasuke grabbed his bag and began to walk.

Neji stayed back a bit as he activated his Byakugan. As he looked behind him he noticed something shining in front of Sasuke. His white eyes widened.

"UCHIHA!" yelled Neji. Everyone was a couple of feet away from the two as they watched as Sasuke triggered the string. Kakashi's eyes widened.

BOOM

"SASUKE! NEJI!" yelled everyone as a bomb exploded just where Sasuke and Neji were standing. Everyone began to run towards the area. Akamaru began to sniff the area.

"ARF!" barked Akamaru. Kiba began running.

"What did you find Akamaru?" asked Kiba. Shino came running up to the two. Akamaru grabbed something shiny with his mouth and gave it to Kiba. Ino his hands were two bloody Konoha headbands. Kiba felt his blood go cold.

"Kakashi!" yelled Kiba. He came running as he saw the headbands.

"I'm sorry…" said Kiba as he gave Kakashi Sasuke's headband.

"Poor Sakura-san" said Chouji.

"Poor Hinata-chan…" said Shino. Soon it was quiet.

"Everyone get your bags…" said Kakashi. "We're heading home…" He did a set of hand signs. Soon a bird appeared in front of them. Kakashi wrote a note as he rolled it up and put it in the bird's claws. The bird flapped its brown wings as it flew up in the blue sky delivering the tragic letter.

---------------------------------------

**Two days later…**

The girls were at Sakura's house to help her with the Christmas party that was going to start in 5 hours. It was her turn to host the party….and her last. Tenten and Ino were helping her with the decoration as Hinata was helping Sakura with the cooking.

"I can't believe its Christmas again. Time moves so fast don't you think Hinata?" asked Sakura. Hinata looked up at Sakura to see her infamous smile. Hinata smiled back. The atmosphere felt so much lighter and happier when Sakura smiled.

"Yes…" said Hinata as she took put the cookies from the oven. Hinata sniffed them. Yum, chocolate chips!

Sakura took out the candy canes and placed them in a large bowl. She and Hinata walked to the living room to put them on the tables. Sakura looked at her shelf as she pulled one down. Hinata went and looked at it too. It was a picture of the whole group minus Sai. Everyone was smiling happily, especially Sakura. Naruto had his arm around Hinata. Hinata was turning red. Tenten and Ino were doing peace signs. Lee was doing his good guy pose. Chouji and Shikamaru had their arms on each others shoulders. Sasuke and Neji were actually smiling. Not a smirk but a true smile. Sakura linked arms with the two as she did her smile.

"This was a long time ago!" said Hinata. Sakura smiled.

"I know…" said Sakura.

"We should take another recent picture. You know a current one with Sai too!" said Hinata. Sakura was soon quiet. Hinata's eyes widened. There would never be a new picture with the whole group. Sakura would be gone before then.

"Sakura-chan, I-I'm sorry…I-"

"I promise you that we'll have a current picture. Someday…" said Sakura as she smiled. Hinata felt sick in her stomach.

'_Sakura-chan…you shouldn't make promises you can keep…it will hurt you more than it does the other person. You should stop worrying about everyone else and let people take care of you for a change…' _thought Hinata.

Sakura looked at the picture one last time as she went to put it back in its place. As she tried to…

CRASH

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Hinata. Ino and Tenten came running in.

"What happened?" asked Tenten. Sakura held her stomach

"I-I'm fine…I just feel sick that's it. Don't worry, now let's go back to decorating and cooking!" said Sakura as she went to pick up the picture. There was no broken glass on the floor. Sakura examined the picture. Her eyes saw two cracks on two faces….Neji's and Sasuke's…

---------------------------------

Two ninjas were in the bird room as they feed them. Soon another bird entered the room. One of the ninjas came up to it. His yellow eyes widened

"What is it Hikaru?" asked his brother

"Kaoru, this bird belongs to Kakashi Hatake, it's a specially bird!" said Hikaru as he took the noted from the bird. The two read it was their eyes widened.

"Kaoru, take this to the Hokage immediately!" Kaoru nodded as he left.

---------------------------------------

Almost everyone was at Sakura's house right now and was having a blast.

"Sakura you look ill. Are you okay?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me and have fun" said Sakura. Soon someone came running into the house.

"Sakura-chan!" said Shizune. Shizune was out of breath as she had a scared look on her face.

"Shizune…what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama would like you to come to her office immediately" said Shizune as she pulled Sakura out of the house.

"Wait….uh Shikamaru take over the party for me please…" said Sakura as Shikamaru nodded.

-----------------------

Sakura arrived in the office as she noticed that the room was dark and the only light was from outside.

"Shishou, what's wrong? Why aren't you guys at the party?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura….I received news from Kakashi about their mission. They're leaving early becau-"

"That's great! They'll be able to come to Hinata's party. Neji-kun kept his promise after all!" said Sakura as she smiled. Shizune frowned when she noticed that Sakura was clenching her fists on the hem of her top.

"Sakura, there was an explosion as Neji and Sasuke got in the way. Sakura I'm sorry but…Sasuke and Neji are dead." Sakura's eyes widened as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"N-No…"

Sakura stood wide as she looked at Tsunade. Everyone could hear Sakura whimpering now.

"N-No…that can't be true…"

"Sakura I'm sorry, but…they're dead…" Sakura she pushed Shizune out of her way as she ran out of the room.

**No…**

**He said it wouldn't be dangerous…**

**He said not to worry…**

**Why did they have to go…**

**Why does everyone I love have to die…**

**WHY!!!**

Sakura fell on the soft white snow. Sakura didn't know where she was, probably somewhere in the forest. Sakura looked up as her vision had become blurry. All she could see was snow…snow fallen down from the sky. Tears began to form around her eyes. Her throat was hurting again, but that wasn't what hurt the most…it was her heart. Sakura screamed out their names before she completely fell to the cold snowy ground. Sakura's hands twitched a bit in front of her. She watched as the snow fell on her.

Stupid snow. She hated winter and this was why…people she loved always died and she always see the snow. Sakura's dull green eyes fought to stay awake, but lost.

"N-Neji-kun…Sasuke-kun…why…" whispered Sakura. A tear came out as it melted the snow. The air became colder and the snow fell harder. It became a blizzard. Sakura knew that she'd freeze to death.

**I don't mind dying here…**

**At least I'll be with you guys…**

**Neji-kun…**

**Sasuke-kun…**

**Mom…**

**Wait for me…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Poor Sakura…**

**So what do you guys think? I won't be updating much this may. I have testing! starts to cry Well please review.**

**Next time on Eternal Snow…**

"_What do you mean she's not there?!" yelled the Hokage._

"_She never came back to the party after she left! It's been hours and there's a blizzard outside!" yelled Ino. Her voice made everyone at the party shut up and looked at her._

_Tsunade bit her lip. Damn it. If Sakura's still out there, with her condition...she will die!_

"_Ino, I want you Hinata and Naruto to look for her outside, so dress warm!" ordered Tsunade as her banged her hand on the wall. Everyone slowly backed up._

_**Please hurry you three…**_

_**Her life depends on you guys…**_


	19. Chapter 19: Christmas miracle

**Last time on Eternal Snow…**

_**No…**_

_**He said it wouldn't be dangerous…**_

_**He said not to worry…**_

_**Why did they have to go…?**_

_**Why does everyone I love have to die…?**_

_**WHY!!!**_

_Sakura fell on the soft white snow. Sakura didn't know where she was. She was probably somewhere in the forest. Sakura looked up as her vision had become blurry. All she could see was snow…snow fallen down from the sky. Tears began to form around her eyes. Her throat was hurting again, but that wasn't what hurt the most…it was her heart. Sakura screamed out their names before she completely fell to the cold snowy ground. Sakura's hands twitched a bit in front of her. She watched as the snow fell on her._

_Stupid snow! She hated winter and this was why…people she loved always died and she always see the snow. Sakura's dull green eyes fought to stay awake, but lost._

"_N-Neji-kun…Sasuke-kun…why…" whispered Sakura. A tear came out as it melted the snow. The air became colder and the snow fell harder. It became a blizzard. Sakura knew that she'd freeze to death._

_**I don't mind dying here…**_

_**At least I'll be with you guys…**_

_**Neji-kun…**_

_**Sasuke-kun…**_

_**Mom…**_

_**Wait for me…**_

------------------------------

Tsunade looked outside her window. It was a blizzard outside. Hopefully Sakura made it back home. Poor girl, it must be heart-breaking for her. First her mom died, she's going to die soon, and now Neji and Sasuke died. How much bad luck does a girl need?

"Shizune!" said Tsunade. Shizune looked up.

"Yes?"

"Get ready we're going to Sakura's party…" said Tsunade. Shizune nodded as she got Ton-ton in her arms. Tsunade put a hand over her shoulder as Tsunade made a hand sign. Soon they disappeared in a poof of smoke as the quickly arrived at Sakura's door.

Tsunade knocked the door. The door opened as the two was hit with colorful silly strings courtesy of Naruto of course. Tsunade was not happy.

"I got you Saku-"Naruto stopped his rambling as his eyes widened.

"It's the Hokage!" said a few people in the back. Naruto laughed nervously as he slowly backed up.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Tsunade.

"She's not here…" said Shikamaru.

"What do you mean she's not there?!" yelled the Hokage.

"She never came back to the party after she left! It's been hours and there's a blizzard outside!" yelled Ino. Her voice made everyone at the party shut up and looked at her.

Tsunade bit her lip. Damn it. If Sakura's still out there, with her condition...she will die!

"Ino, I want you Hinata and Naruto to look for her outside, so dress warm!" ordered Tsunade as her banged her hand on the wall. Everyone slowly backed up and went back to the party.

**Please hurry you three…**

**Her life depends on you guys…**

--------------------------------------------

Naruto, Ino and Hinata hurried their way through the blizzard. It wasn't that bad as earlier but it was still hard to see.

"Damn it! I can't see a thing!" yelled Naruto as he tried to see through the snow. Hinata activated her Byakugan to see through the snow.

"Everyone!" yelled Hinata. "Hang on to each other okay!" The two blondes nodded as they clung to each other. Hinata searched around with her powerful eyes as her eyes widened. "I saw something, ¾ mile from here!" Hinata began to step forward against the cold icy wind. After about 10 minutes, they finally made it to their destination.

"Hinata-chan, there isn't anything!" said Naruto. Hinata's eyes had already back to normal.

"B-But, I saw something, but it's gone now...!" said Hinata.

"Are you sure it was Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. Hinata closed her eyes.

"I-I don't know…" said Hinata. Ino clenched her fists.

"Come on, let's hurry up! We need to find her quickly!" ordered Ino. Everyone jumped at Ino's sudden bossiness. But they knew why she was acting this way. Hinata hurriedly went to Ino's side. Naruto slowly began to walk. The blizzard had finally stopped and was a bit clearer to see. Naruto looked to see a cherry blossom fly by him. Naruto stop in his steps as he watched the flower pass by. Naruto slowly turned his head to watch it land on a large pile of snow. Naruto carefully looked at the pile and saw a finger or two sticking out and pink strands of hair. Naruto's eyes widened.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto as he ran to the pile. He quickly began to push the snow off Sakura. Ino and Hinata went back and help Naruto dig Sakura out.

"Sakura-chan, hang on!" said Hinata as she dug fast as she could.

"Forehead-girl, don't you die on us yet. You have a promise to keep!" yelled Ino as tears came to her eyes. "You have a man that loves you very much! You have friends that care about you! So DON'T YOU DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME SAKURA!" Ino finally dug out the last snow off of Sakura's unconscious body.

Naruto's face turned pale when he noticed that Sakura's body was icy cold. Naruto shook his head and dashed off leaving Ino and Hinata behind.

_It's probably from the ice that's all. When we take her to the hospital she'll be fine…_

Naruto unconsciously felt for a pulse. He could barely feel it, but it was still there. Hinata looked up at her boyfriend. She wasn't jealous or anything. He knew how important Sakura was to him. She was like his sister so of course he'd be like that. Hinata's eyes soon got watery as she blinked her eyes.

_Then…why does it hurt so much…?_

Hinata was soon quiet for the whole trip as Ino looked at her. She sadly smiled. She knew how Hinata felt. She felt the same way when Shikamaru overreacted over Temari when she got injured. She was right there ready to help, but Shikamaru got Temari in his arms and passed Ino like he didn't even know she was there and it hurt.

**Flashback**

"_Fire style jutsu!" yelled an enemy ninja as he attacked Temari. Temari yelled in pain as the ninja kicked her in the stomach sending her back against a tree. She coughed out blood._

_  
"Temari-san!" yelled Ino as she went to help her. Shikamaru rushed passed Ino as he accidentally knocked her down. _

"_Temari are you okay?" asked Shikamaru. Blood dripped down her mouth. Shikamaru bit his lips. How troublesome…_

_Ino went ahead and defeated the ninja. Ino smirked. "Shikamaru, look, I defeated him!" said Ino. But Shikamaru didn't listen, he was still over Temari._

"_Come on Temari, let's take you the hospital" He passed Ino again like she was just a leaf in the wind. Ino's watery blue eyes widened as she closed them. Tears fell down her cheek as she clenched her fists. She knew it. Shikamaru always denied that he had any feelings for Temari, but the proof was right here in her face. But she always denied ever having romantic feelings for Shikamaru._

_Then...why does it hurt so much?_

_Ino sadly laughed. Maybe, just maybe, she really did love that lazy ass._

**End of Flashback**

The girls finally reached the hospital. Shikamaru saw them and hugged Ino.

"Ino, I was so worried. Naruto came here without you guys and I though something happened to you." said Shikamaru. Ino felt a tear fall.

"Don't worry, I'm here…in your arms…" whispered Ino. "How's Sakura?"

"I don't know. Tsunade just went to check up on her." The three sat down in the waiting room as Naruto came out. He had tears in his eyes as he tried to control his anger.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" asked Hinata. "Is she…she's alright isn't she?" Naruto held Hinata in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan…" whispered Naruto. Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto whispered something in her ears.

"WHAT?!" yelled Hinata. "That can't be true! He's supposed to be the head leader of the Hyuga clan!" Hinata began to break down in tears.

"What happened?" asked Ino.

"Neji and Sasuke…they're dead." Shikamaru and Ino felt their bloods turn cold. "There was a bomb and Sasuke accidentally triggered it. Neji went to save him but the bomb already exploded. The others went back to check up on them, but all they could find were their bloody headbands."

Ino covered her mouth. Poor Sakura... That's why she probably didn't come back to the party. "How's Sakura?"

"She's in the recovery room but I need you four to come with me" said Tsunade as she entered the room.

"Sakura…she's…that troublesome kid, she's pregnant" said Tsunade. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Did someone rape her?" asked Naruto. Ino hit Naruto in the head.

"What the hell are you thinking Naruto!" yelled Ino. Hinata's eyes widened as she remembered what happened when the Hyuga Clan thought that Neji was missing.

"_So what's up?" asked Sakura wondering why they were here._

"_Neji-kun is missing!" said Hinata. "He didn't come home last night. Sakura blushed as last night was mentioned. Hinata's eyes widened._

"_No way…" said Hinata. Naruto was kinda confused._

"_What's going on?" he asked. Soon Hinata and Sakura hit him on the head as he fell to the floor._

"_Did you guys...you know…" asked Hinata as she blushed. Sakura's blushed turned redder if possible._

"_OMG! You did!" said Hinata as she covered her mouth. "So he spent the night here?" Sakura nodded as she was too embarrassed._

"I know who the father is…" muttered Hinata. Everyone turned their direction to her.

"You do?" asked Tsunade. Hinata nodded.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" asked Ino. Hinata smiled.

"Let's just say that I'm going to be an aunt!" said Hinata as she nervously smiled. Soon the room was quiet…then…

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone.

"Does Sakura know she's pregnant?" asked Shikamaru. Tsunade shook her head.

"I haven't told her yet, I'm scared to too. I mean the father of the child is dead and she's going to die before the child is born. So we're going to have a whole family dead in a couple of days." said Tsunade. "She can't give birth to that child. The child will never have a chance to see life ever"

---------------------------------------

Kakashi and his team rested for the day. They gathered all their things and got ready to travel again. No one said anything about the lost of their two teammates. Kiba's ears soon picked up on footsteps. Kakashi seemed to notice it to as he told everyone to hide their charka.

They saw something coming closer and closer. Kakashi's eyes widened as Akamaru and Kiba smelled a strong odor of blood. The thing got closer and closer. Soon-

"We…We finally caught up Uchiha…" groaned a voice. He had someone on his back.

"Good thing Hyuga…" muttered the other voice as the two fell to the floor.

"NEJI!"

SASUKE!"

The group ran back and hugged them, not caring that blood was on them.

"Please take us back; Sasuke's is seriously injured…" Kakashi nodded as he put Sasuke on his back and Neji rode on Akamaru with Kiba. Soon they headed back home. As they did, Neji told them what happened back there.

"I grabbed Sasuke as fast as I could, but we still got hit. He got hit on most of his lower body and my left arm got hit as well. We made it safely to the ground. With my good arm, I tried to fix the injuries on Sasuke the best I could and he wrapped my arm too. He couldn't walk, so I carried him until we were able to catch up to you guys" said Neji. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Shit!" cursed Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" asked Kiba.

"I sent a letter to Konoha. Everyone thinks you two are dead!" said Kakashi. Sasuke turned his head to Neji as Neji looked at him. One thing stuck in their minds. Sakura…

"It's Christmas, we'll be at Konoha by the 26th, but we're close to Suna and they will be able to heal you guys. So we'll be at Konoha on the 28th" said Kakashi.

------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes.

**White…?**

**Snow…?**

**Then why does it feel so warm…?**

**A-Am I in heaven…**

Sakura's eyes soon got used to the brightness as Sakura heard beeping sounds. She saw that she had tubes through her arm and other stuff. She saw Hinata resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. Ino was just looking through the frosty window. Snowflakes slowly snowed down.

"I-Ino-pig?" Sakura croaked out. Ino snapped her head to Sakura's direction.

"Sakura!" said Ino as she immediately went to her side.

"Are you okay? Do you feel any pain? How's your throat? Does your stomach hurt?" asked Ino as she put her soft hand on Sakura's stomach. Sakura raised an eye brow.

"I'm in the hospital?" asked Sakura. "I though I was dead…"

"Luckily Naruto found you under that pile of snow. We almost passed you. Neji and Sasuke would have had our heads if anything was to happen to you and the…" Ino stopped talking.

Sakura's looked at her hands as she clenched some of the white blanket. Slowly warm tears came falling on her hands. Sakura broke down crying as she put her hands to her face. Cries were heard around the room.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Look Neji and Sasuke wouldn't want you to cry. It's Christmas, time of joy." Sakura tried to stop crying. "Besides you have a new love to think about now…" said Ino. Ino saw Sakura's perplexity.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura. Ino grinned as she gently patted Sakura's stomach.

"Sakura, you're going to be a mom!" said Ino as she giggled. Sakura's eyes widened as she slowly moved her hands to her stomach.

"I-I'm going to be a mom?" repeated Sakura. Sakura slowly smiled as she showed Ino her genuine smile. Ino smiled back.

"You're going to be a mom, and we're all going to back you up 100 no matter what!" said Ino.

"Thank you!" said Sakura as tear came down.

**Mom…I'm going to be a mom. You finally get to have a granddaughter...**

**Neji…you have a daughter. We could have been a family…**

**I'm going to take care of this child…but…**

**It would be a miracle if it would actually be born…**

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura awake.

"Sakura-chan!" said Naruto as he tapped on Hinata. Hinata woke up too.

"Guess who's awake!" said Naruto. Hinata looked to see Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" said Hinata as she went up to her and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas everyone…" muttered Sakura.

**Merry Christmas mom...Sasuke-kun…Neji-kun…**

Soon Tenten and Lee came in with presents.

"Sakura-san!" yelled Lee as he got overexcited again. "Merry Christmas!" Sakura smiled at him.

"Thank you Lee" said Sakura as Lee handed the present to her.

"Here you go Sakura. How do you feel?" asked Tenten.

"I'm doing well…" said Sakura. "I have presents for you guys too, but it's at-"Jingles could be heard from outside the room. Someone in a Santa suit came in. Sakura's face paled.

"What the hell…"

"How troublesome…Ho ho…ho" said Shikamaru as he carried a bag of presents over his back.

"IT'S SANTA!" yelled Lee and Naruto. Sakura stared at Shikamaru as she tried to control her laughter.

"Don't say anything…" said Shikamaru as he handed everyone their presents.

Everyone thanked each other and they went to open their presents in the room.

"Oh!" said Shikamaru as he took something out of the bag. "Here Sakura, those are from Sasuke and Neji. They wanted me to give this to you before they left."

Sakura held two new gifts in her hands. One was smaller than the other. Way smaller One was wrapped with white wrapping paper with a light pink ribbon. The other wrapped with red wrapping paper with a light green ribbon.

Sakura opened Sasuke's present first. In it was a beautiful silver necklace with a glass cherry blossom on it. Sakura noticed a letter in the present.

_**To Sakura Haruno**_

_**Merry Christmas…**_

_**Love Sasuke Uchiha.  
**_

Sakura sadly smiled as she put the necklace around her neck.

"Aw, how cute!" said Tenten.

"It's so pretty!" said Ino.

"It looks beautiful on you" said Hinata.

"Thank you!" said Sakura as she opened the last present.

"Why is it so tiny?" asked Lee.

"It's from Neji!" said Shikamaru as he read the tag hanging from the box. Sakura opened it and was surprised to see what was in it. The girls were in shock.

"Oh!"

"My"

"GOD!"

Sakura's eyes widened as tears fell down her cheek.

_**Exactly when did love come to your hearts,  
Vesting something one in something twain,  
Exchanging simple wholes for complex parts,  
Less purely self, more vulnerable to pain?  
Yet passion often migrates into need,  
not needing much to crave unfeigned affection;  
and so each craving does the other feed,  
Need serving need as bond against rejection.  
Doubt not such sweet sense can be sustained,   
not by passion, but by will and grace.  
In long-lived love there's too much to be gained,  
convectively, to easy un-embrace.  
Oceans well up richly well within,  
Letting go the air that we begin  
Avidly to breathe, with passion burning,  
So fraught with love no years can hold our yearning.**_

_**So Sakura Haruno…will you marry me?**_

Sakura raised her hand over her mouth as she cried.

"Y-Yes…" cried Sakura as she slowly put the ring in her finger. The girls had water in their eyes as the guys felt terrible and sorry for her.

-------------------------------

**The next day…**

Kakashi signed the papers to release Sasuke and Neji from the hospital.

"Thank you!" said Kakashi. "Where is the Kazekage?"

"He's not here. He and his siblings left for Konoha two days ago. They took a little girl too." said a nurse. "He must be there by now…"

"Uh, thank you…" said Kiba as they left the hospital and the village.

"Sasuke, do you think you're able to walk?" asked Shino.

"Yeah, I'm good. Hyuga…" Neji looked back at the younger prodigy.

"Hm…"

"Thank you…for saving me…back there…" said Sasuke. Neji smirked.

"Sakura would have killed me if I let that happen to you" said Neji.

"Well gang, two more days and we're going to be home.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**I know what you guys are thinking. Didn't Sasuke and Neji die? Well they didn't, because they're cool like that. So Sakura is pregnant which Neji's child and he doesn't know that, and Sakura's is going to die so she can't give birth to it. How sad…well everyone, please review**

**Next time on Eternal Snow…**

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Hinata, happy birthday to you!" sang everyone. Hinata giggled. _

"_Thank you everyone. And everyone give Sakura a round of applause from her performance." said Hinata. "I think everyone heard this but Sakura will be performing tomorrow at the winter festival. So come and see her okay!"_

_Soon the lights turned off. People began to whisper._

_  
"What happened to the lights!" yelled Ino. A spotlight landed on Hinata as someone came up to her. He bent down with one leg as he took out a violet box and opened it revealing an engagement ring._

"_Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?" he asked. Hinata blushed as everyone gasped._

"_I…I…"_


	20. Chapter 20: Winter festival

**Hey Everyone, I updated! These next chapters will sound like the show Full Moon wo Sagashite because it's based on it! So there will be a couple songs, dialogues and scenes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Full Moon, or the songs, but I do own Kumiko and Lani.**

**Last time one Eternal Snow…**

_Kakashi signed the papers to release Sasuke and Neji from the hospital._

"_Thank you!" said Kakashi. "Where is the Kazekage?"_

"_He's not here. He and his siblings left for Konoha two days ago. They took a little girl too." said a nurse. "He must be there by now…"  
_

_"Uh, thank you…" said Kiba as they left the hospital and the village._

"_Sasuke, do you think you're able to walk?" asked Shino._

"_Yeah, I'm good. Hyuga…" Neji looked back at the younger prodigy.  
_

_"Hm…"  
_

_"Thank you…for saving me…back there…" said Sasuke. Neji smirked.  
_

_"Sakura would have killed me if I let that happen to you" said Neji.  
_

_"Well gang, two more days and we're going to be home._

--------------------------------

People gathered around grave as there were shrines for Neji and Sasuke. The news was heart breaking for everyone.

Hinata and Hanabi were crying as they made a speech for Neji. Sakura came up to make a speech for both Neji and Sasuke.

"I-I want to thank everyone for coming today to honor the death of Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. They were killed in action, but they did it with honor. Neji Hyuga went back to save Sasuke, but he died as well. I love both of them with my heart no matter what. They taught me a lot of things. They taught me how to stick up to myself and how to get out of my shell. If it wasn't for Sasuke, I wouldn't have gotten this far. So I want to thank all-all…' Sakura took the time to wipe the tears from her eyes as Hinata patted her back. Sakura nodded as she continued. "Thank everyone for coming and see you at Hinata's party tomorrow…" she finished as she ran down the stage with tears.

----------------------------------------

Everyone got ready as the headed over to the Hyuga compound. Everyone was here to celebrate Hinata's birthday. Even Gaara, his siblings, and Lani were here. Well almost everyone…

"Um…Tenten-chan, where is Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"He should be here…" said Tenten as she winked at Hinata. "Come on Hinata, let's go, we have a treat for you guys!"

"Wha-"Hinata looked to see Sakura on stage with Ino and Hanabi up there with her.

"Crap!" said Tenten as she rushed up stage and got on the drums.

"This song is dedicated to Hinata" sang Sakura as she began to play the piano. She sang the song she sang two days ago. Tenten began to play the drums as Sakura sang. Soon Hanabi started to play her violin followed by Ino who played her guitar. She finished the song as people began to cheer. Hinata clapped as she smiled. She loved listening to Sakura sing. It was so smoothing.

Everyone could hear Sakura clear her voice as she put her hands back on the keys she began to play another song. The others began to play as well as Sakura sang.

**Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.**

**He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand**

**And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.**

**And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand (2x)  
Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see**

**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
**

**And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand**

**Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin to get by.**

**Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky…**

Sakura put the mic back to its proper place. She looked up to see everyone clapping again and whistling. Hinata laughed as she clapped along. Temari smiled as Gaara just looked at her. Kankuro looked at his brother with a smile. He still liked her.

"Go Sakura-neechan!" said Lani as she raised her hands up in the air.

"Well everyone! Let's all sing happy birthday to Hinata!" said Tenten as she took the mic.

"Yeah, on the count of three!" said Ino.

"1...2…3!" said Sakura as everyone in the room began to sing. Hinata bit her lip as she looked around. Naruto wasn't here.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Hinata, happy birthday to you!" sang everyone. Hinata giggled.

"Thank you everyone. And everyone give Sakura another round of applause from her performance." said Hinata. "I think everyone heard this but Sakura will be performing tomorrow at the winter festival. So come and see her okay!"

Soon the lights turned off. People began to whisper.

"What happened to the lights!" yelled Ino. A spotlight landed on Hinata as someone came up to her. He bent down with one leg as he took out a violet box and opened it revealing an engagement ring.

"Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?" he asked. Hinata blushed as everyone gasped.

"I…I…" Naruto's blue eyes widened. Was Hinata going to reject him? Hinata smiled at him with that beautiful smile he had always loved.

"Yes…yes! Yes! Yes!" said Hinata as she jumped up to Naruto as he held her by the waist. The two shared a passionate kiss as everyone cheered for them. The two broke apart as they hugged each other. Naruto moved a few strand of Hinata's hair away from her ear with his warm arms as he whispered something.

"I'm sorry I took too long. All those years and you didn't tell me. When Shikamaru told me that you loved me all those years when I was chasing after Sakura-chan, I promised myself that I'd make it up to you…and this is it…" whispered Naruto as he felt Hinata's tears fall down her cheek.

"Thank you…Naruto-kun…"

----------------------------------------

Sakura was in the bathroom as she felt nauseous. Either it was from her pregnancy or her illness, she didn't know. Sakura faced the mirror in front of her. Her face was so pale. Sakura's eyes widened as a wave of pain came. Sakura clutched her shirt as she sunk to the floor. Sakura weakly opened one eye as she cursed.

"Damn it, (cough) not now…please not now…" muttered Sakura as she slowly tried to reach her bag. She pulled out her pills as she popped one or two of them in her mouth.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Sakura, are you in there?" asked a voice. Sakura looked at the door. She knew that voice.

"I-I'm here Temari…" as she slowly got up. The pain was over...for now. Sakura opened the door as she saw a worried look on Temari's face.

"Sakura, you're so pale!" said Temari as she put a hand on Sakura's forehead. "And you're so warm. We better take you home…" said Temari. Sakura widened her eyes.

"What?! I don't want to leave not yet!" said Sakura. Her voice was back to her low quieter one. Temari noticed.

"Well, at least have someone with you at all times." said Temari. Sakura nodded.

"I heard from Shikamaru…" Sakura looked up.

"What did he tell you?" asked Sakura as the two began to walk down the hall.

"He told me you were pregnant with Hyuga's child…" said Temari. Sakura didn't say anything. "But the child will never be born…" Sakura nodded.

"I wish it could be born…but it will never be…" said Sakura. "Are you coming to the concert tomorrow?" Temari nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world…" said Temari as she linked arms with Sakura. Sakura smiled as the two headed back to the party.

"Sakura-san, there you are! You missed it!" said Lee. Sakura blinked with confusion.

"Missed what?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto-kun just proposed to Hinata-san! And she accepted it! They're going to wait for 5 years till they're in perfect marriage age. They don't want to rush it and regret." said Lee who threw his arms up in the air.

"WHAT! I MISSED IT!" yelled Sakura as she began to cough again.

"Sakura!" said Temari.

"Sakura-san, please retrain yourself from yelling, it's not good…" said Lee. Sakura took a deep breath.

"I'm alright. Let's just have some fun!" said Sakura as she pulled the two to the dance floor. Sakura looked around to see someone walking outside the ballroom, a person with long coffee hair. Sakura's eyes widened.  
"Neji" muttered Sakura as she quickly followed the person outside the ballroom. Sakura looked to see someone crying. But…it wasn't Neji.

"Karin-sama…" Sakura called out. White eyes looked to see a familiar person. "Don't call me that, just call me mom. Besides you're engaged to my son"

"Are you alright?" asked Sakura. Karin took out a napkin and dried her tears away. She sighed.

"Yes, I'm alright dear…" said Karin as she patted Sakura's right shoulder,squeezing softly in comfort. "But are you alright?" She asked. "I mean I always dreamt of my son getting married to you…you guys seemed so perfect together…and…I always dreamt of having grandkids…" Sakura sadly smiled.

"Kar-mom, can you keep a secret?" asked Sakura as she held her stomach.

"Of course dear…" Sakura took a deep breath.

"Well, I-I-I'm pregnant with Neji's child…" said Sakura as she closed her eyes tightly afraid of Karin's reaction.

"WHAT!" yelled Karin. She knew it. "I'm going to be a grandmother. What joy!" she hugged Sakura.

"I'm going to be a grandmother, and you're going to be a mom!" said Karin as she took Sakura's hands in hers. "This is wonderful news."

"But that's not all…" said Sakura. Karin stopped her excitement as she looked back at Sakura.

"What you're having twins or something?" asked Karin. Sakura shook her head.

"You might want to sit down before you hear this…" said Sakura. Karin noticed the seriousness of Sakura's voice as the two sat down at the tea table outside.

"What is it?"

"I'm dying…" said Sakura. Karin's lavender white eyes widened at what she just heard.

"What? How? Why?"

"I have a disease in my throat. It's called Sarcoma. It affects the vocal cords. So that's why my voice is like this now. I had it when I was little, but a nurse came up with a jutsu to stop it from spreading for a couple of year, up till my 17th birthday. So as these couple of months passed, it has started to spread. It messed around with my charka system. So I can't be a ninja ever again…" Karin put a hand to her mouth.

"I had been offered to have an operation, but there was 25 of survival and my mom didn't want me to have it. So I didn't but over the years, it had gotten worse. So now, if I have the operation, there's no chance if the tumor has spreaded to my other organs. I had up till tomorrow. Tomorrow is my final day. The whole group, Suna, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and you are the only people that know about this. I-I didn't have the guts to tell Neji. I was scared I mean, he already had his father die. I didn't want him to get hurt again. We were supposed to get married, he was supposed to have a kid…the kid will never be born…" Karin choked back her tears. Sakura found herself in a tight hug.

"You really are a rare person. Putting other people before you…I'm glad Neji had someone like you in his life." Sakura's eyes widened as she soon closed them. A tear slowly rolled on her cheek.

------------------------------------------

Everyone woke up on the 28th of December with only one thing on their mind…Sakura. Her concert was today and everyone couldn't wait for this afternoon. People were getting the festival ready with the food, games, and the rides.

"Lee let's go!" said Tenten as the couple entered the area.

"Okay Tenten…" said Lee as he held her hand in his as they walked around.

-------------------------------------------

"We're almost home men. In a couple of hours we'll be at Konoha" said Kakashi.

"Yahoo!" said Kiba as Akamaru barked.

"So we have time to see Sakura's performance?" asked Sasuke

"Probably the last few minutes of it…" said Kakashi. Neji smirked. He wondered if Sakura got his present on Christmas.

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at the ring Neji gave her. Sakura then looked outside. It had stopped snowing. She was going to perform in 3 hours. It was 5pm now. Everyone was at the festival having fun.

Knock

Knock

Sakura opened the door to see Hinata and Naruto smiling at her.

"Naruto? Hinata?"

"Hey Sakura-chan!" said Naruto. "Today is your big day!"

Sakura smiled "I know. I'm about to change. Hinata, do you want to help me?" Hinata nodded as the girls left Naruto in the living room.

"What songs are you going to sing?" asked Hinata.

"You know the ones that you, Tenten, Ino, and I have been secretly working on." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean that-"

"Yup, you guys are going to perform too. Then after those songs, I'm going to sing two new ones that I made up. And that's when you guys can go back down in the audience." Hinata nodded.

"Oh, I get it now!" she said as she helped Sakura pick out the dresses she will be performing with.

"So I'm going to sing to about 9-10 songs…" said Sakura as Hinata went to fix her hair. She put Sakura's hair in a beautiful bun with a real white cherry blossom on it. Sakura put clear lip gloss on her pink lips as Hinata did her makeup. Sakura wanted a natural look. Sakura finally finished an hour later as they entered back in the living room as Sakura held on to all the dresses. Naruto and Hinata went to help her.

"We better go now, Shizune might be there waiting for us!" said Sakura as the three left the house.

--------------------------------------

"Wow, so many people came!" said Sakura as she, the girls, and Shizune looked at the screen as it showed all the people in the stadium. "It started!"

Everyone looked to see Kumiko on stage with a mic.

"Good afternoon everyone! Welcome to the winter festival. We have a special treat that probably all of you guys know already. This will be Sakura's live concert! It will only be in a short while but until Sakura comes on stage, I'll be here to get everyone pumped up! Here we go!" said Kumiko.

Everyone in the crowd began to cheer.

"With that let me introduce you to a wonderful guest! Here to open for Sakura came from Tokyo! Give a round of applause for Tamaki Nami!!"

Everyone began to cheer with glee. Tamaki Nami was really famous all over the world. She was the Princess of Jpop!

"How is everyone of Konoha!" She asked. The crowd cheered as the music began to play.

"I'll be singing Heart and Soul!" she said as the music began to play. People began to wave their penlights.

**(Who can make it?)**

**Yume wo oikakete itai desu  
Dakedo hontou wa tsurain desu  
Sore nara ashi wo tomete  
Yasunjaeba iin ja nai?**

**Te ni ireru mono wa hitotsu  
Sonna ashita ga chikadzuku  
Konkyo nante nai kedo  
Kesshite akiramenaide**

**(I say!)  
Daitan ni ikimashou! Mayowa naide Boys & Girls  
(You say!)  
Ganbatte ikimashou! Negai wa todoku yo Hearts & Soul**

**Jiai soutou ireta tte  
Kanawanai toki mo atte  
Tatoe mawarimichi demo  
Hitotsu no yume mezashite…**

**------------------------------------**

"Wow, Tamaki Nami, here in Konoha! She's actually opening for you forehead-girl!" said Ino who shook Sakura. Sakura just stared at the screen in surprise. Tamaki Nami was one of her favorite singers.

"She wanted to open for you Sakura." said Shizune. "I sent her a cd of your performances in the past couple years. And she loved it." Sakura smiled as she looked at a picture of her mom and her.

"I'm not going to lose…" said Sakura. The girls looked at her. "I'm going to sing the songs that I love with all my heart. I want to have fun singing, just like Tamaki-san. So…I'm definitely not going to lose to something like fate." She finished with a big smile.

"Sakura…" said Shizune.

"That's the spirit!" said Tenten as she raised a fist in the air. "We're going to lend you our strength, so…just blow away fate with your singing voice!" Sakura giggled.

"Thank you Tenten"

----------------------------

**Ganbatte ikimashou! Kitto todoku Hearts & Soul  
(I say!)  
Shinjite ikimashou! Nakusanaide Boys & Girls  
(You say!)  
Mae muite ikimashou! kitto ga kawaru Heart & Soul**

**Boys & Girls Heart & Soul  
Daitan ni ikimashou  
Boys & Girls Heart & Soul  
Kagiri nai yume he hashire**

**I can! You can! We can!  
I can! You can! We can! Heart & Soul" **

"Thank you for your wonderful performance!" said Kumiko. "By the way, in your opinion, what kind of an artist is Sakura Haruno?"

"Well in my opinion, she might just be the next famous singer that will go down from generation to generation. She's really good. I heard she's a ninja. If she stopped her career and focused more in her singing, she could be famous all over the world. Not just here in Konoha and in the ninja world."

"We'll set that aside for now. We're all looking forward to your next performance!" said Kumiko.

"Okay!" said Nami as she winked and waved at the crowd.

"And there you have it. That was Tamaki Nami"

"Thank you!" said Nami as she left. People began to clap.

--------------------------------------------------

"Okay Sakura-chan, it's time!" said Hinata. Sakura nodded as she got up.

"Are you ready Sakura?" asked Ino.

"I'm fine, I really want to sing right now!" said Sakura. "I want to sing to the whole world! Shizune fire away!" Shizune nodded as she did the jutsu. Sakura closed her eyes as Shizune's hands went over her neck. After a couple of minutes, Shizune had a perplexed look on her face.

"What's wrong Shizune?" asked Ino.

"I-I can't perform the jutsu!" said Shizune. Everyone's eyes widened.

-----------------------

"Now…it's time for Sakura's performance!" said Kumiko. People stood up and cheered again.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura didn't come out. People began to talk.

"Sakura-san hasn't come out yet!" said Lee.

"She's late!" said Shikamaru. Naruto had a weird feeling as he went to the room Sakura and the others were in.

-------------------------

Sakura had a sad look on her face as Shizune tried and tried again. Shizune clenched her hand to a fist.

"Damn it!" said Shizune. "Why isn't it working?" Someone knocked as the person entered the room.

"We're running late!" said a man.

"I know she'll be coming soon!" said Shizune as she watched the man leave. "What are were going to do?"

"We'll figure out something…" said Hinata. "You go take care of the stage" Shizune nodded as she left. Shizune came running to the directors and Kumiko.

"Shizune-san, where's Sakura?" asked Kumiko. Shizune whispered something into her ear. Kumiko winked.

"Okay, I'll go buy you some time…" said Kumiko as she ran back on stage.

"Everyone, she won't come out if she can't hear you!" said Kumiko as she came out. "Call out for Sakura as loudly as you can!"

People held onto their little souvenirs as they called out Sakura's name.

"SAKURA!" yelled the crowd.

"SAKURA!!"

"SAKURA!!!"

----------------------------

"What are we going to do?" said Ino as she was ready to pull her hair out.

"Ino, calm down…we'll think of something…" said Tenten who was trying to think positive.

Someone then came barging inside.

"What's going on?" asked a voice.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata as she hugged him.

"It's Sakura. Shizune couldn't perform her jutsu. So Sakura can't sing loudly anymore and we don't know the jutsu" said Ino. Naruto looked at Sakura as she was looking at the monitor again. She was watching Kumiko stall time.

"Sakura-chan…" said Naruto. Sakura looked up.

"?"

"Get change, I'm going to make you sing, this is your last performance after all…" said Naruto as he did his good guy pose.

"Naruto…" muttered Sakura.

----------------------------------

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

The audience chanted her name as her performance was about to start. Gaara, his siblings, and Lani had gotten the front row seats since they were guests of honor.

Fireworks and lights soon appeared from the stage as a song began to play. Tenten got on her drums, Ino played her electric guitar and Hinata used her piano. Other people helped with the instruments and back up singers and dancers. **(A/N: Sakura will be singing a lot of Full Moon songs because this story is kinda based on it. This one is let's sing a song) **

Everyone began to cheer as Sakura came out from the colorful smokes. She was wearing a big fluffy white dress with pink ribbons twirling down. It stopped around her knees.

She was on the platform with light son the edge of the stairs. A spotlight shined on her as she began to sing. Sakura looked around at the crowd. She smiled and waved as she looked through the crowd. She saw Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru in the crowd. She could easily see Naruto because of his loudness. He also had a huge poster saying "Go Sakura-chan!" Shizune was in the side as she watched Sakura perform. She was helping with the lights and order.

"**Tatta hitosu kawaranai mono**

**zutto egaiteta yume**

**ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no**

**ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni **

**nee miagete kon****na ni hiroi yozora dakara**

**sou sugu ni wakaru you ni**

**seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku**

**FULL MOON wo sagashite"**

People were clapping and singing along. They've heard Sakura sing all theses songs before when she use to perform a lot years before. Some had toy lights as they waved it in the air.

"**Let's sing a song**

**itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete**

**day by day**

**kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae**

**let's sing a song**

**itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo**

**more and more**

**motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete**

**many thanks for you**

**fushigi na deai**

**kurikaesu uchi**

**taisetsu na mono ga suete**

**guuzen to iu itazura na hibi**

**ima de ha waratte aiseru**

**sou itsumo hiroi STAGE**** ni akogareteta**

**mou watashi hitori janai**

**minna no egao ga afureteru**

**koko ga ibasho nano kara**

Sakura began to walk down the stairs as she sang.

**let's sing a song**

**konya ha SPOTLIGHT yori ima watashi no kagayakaseru**

**day by day**

**atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru**

**let's sing a song**

**konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai**

**more and more**

**motto motto motto sakebitai kono utau kono yume ha owaranai**

**let's sing a song (let's sing a song wooo)**

**repeat and repeat (repeat yea yea yea)**

**let's sing a song (oh let's sing a song yea yea yea yea yea)**

**repeat and repeat (come on on yea)**

**this is song for you"**

Everyone began to cheer as Sakura smiled. She finally was able to fulfill the promise she made to her mom. Sakura's had tears in her eyes but blinked them away.

"This next song is called Focus! One of my new songs!" said Sakura as the music began to play again.

"**doko no dareka to nanishite tano? okoranai kara syojikini**

**shiranai piasu (pierce) tabako ni pinku (pink) no ru-ju (rouge) ga tsuiteiru**

**mou nigerarenai nigasanai subete wo hanashite to itta no wa watashi dakedo**

**yappari kikenai hanashi no tochuu tobidasu "nee"**

**doushite uso deshou doushite! kikanakya shiranakya shinjinakya yokatta**

**watashi dake aishite watashidake yasashii wana wo shikakete oiteyo**

**itsukara uso deshou itsukara? donna fuu ni dou yatte dokomade shitteru no?**

**watashi ni wa naimono motteruno? souzou bakari ga fukurami dashite ru**

**kitsukeba itsumo kimi to kiteta kouen ni tadori tsuiteta**

**nani ga nanda ka mou wakaranai kimi kara no denwa nani yamanai**

**zutto mae ni yamerutte itteta hazu no tabako sui dashite gomakasuno**

**yappari kikitai hanashi no tochuu kininaru "haa"**

**doukoka ni kiechau dokokani usotsuki kizutsuki aisotsukita kara**

**isoide mueni konakucha kimi to onaji koto watashi ni mo dekiru yo**

**mecha mecha konna ni mecha mecha uragiri yokogiri girigiri nanda kara**

**kantan ni kirai nanre tara donna ni rakuna no? dou sureba ii no?**

**pin de tometa futari yorisou shashin yugandeku**

**dou mitemo mou fo-kasu (focus) ga awanai yo nee**

**doushite uso deshou doushite! kikanakya shiranakya shinjinakya yokatta**

**watashi dake aishite watashidake yasashii wana wo shikakete oiteyo**

**itsukara uso deshou itsukara? donna fuu ni douyatte dokomade shitteru no?**

**watashi ni wa naimono motteru no? souzou bakari ga fukurami dashite ru"**

People were dancing and clapping their hands through the whole song. They loved it. It was new and refreshing. Sakura had went back to her dressing room to change again as another person sang for a while. Soon Sakura came back out wearing a beautiful pink dress.

"This next so goes out to this special someone…" said Sakura as the music began to play. "And that person is no other than Neji Hyuga…" Everyone was quiet as they tried to imagine how hard it must be for her. Everyone listened as Sakura's pure voice came into their ears once more…

-----------------------------------

"How long do you think it will take to reach Konoha?" asked Sai who was getting impatient "I want to see Ugly's performance…"

"We all do Sai, but it will take us an hour…" said Neji as he deactivated his Byakugan. "We're almost there…almost home…" Sai looked at Neji as he nodded.

------------------------------------

**aisareta ikara ****aishita iwake jyanai**

**massugu aisuru yuuki o ****kureta ne**

**asu kara no yume ni futari ima ****yukau yo**

**nani ga atte mo**** hitomi sorasanai**

**aisareta ikara ****aishita iwake jyanai**

**massugu aisuru yuuki o**** kureta ne**

**kore kara no tabi ni futari ima **** chikau yo**

**nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto**

Sakura had just finished singing the song called Love Chronicles. Everyone just smiled. It was so beautiful. The lights on staged dimmed off as Sakura went to change again.

"Sakura-chan!" said Hinata as she; Tenten, Ino, and Shizune entered the room.

"How's your throat?" asked Shizune.

"It's fine…"said Sakura as she drank her bottle of water.

**Flashback**

"_Get change, I'm going to make you sing, this is your last performance after all…" said Naruto as he did his good guy pose._

"_Naruto…" muttered Sakura. She went to change as Hinata looked at Naruto._

_  
"Naruto-kun, what re you planning to do?" asked Hinata._

_"I'll use my powers…" said Naruto as Sakura came out. "Sakura-chan, come here and don't move..." said Naruto as he placed a hand on her throat. Orange Charka formed around Naruto's hand as it traveled to Sakura's throat. The others watched in awe as the watched to see what happened._

_Sakura could feel this tingly feeling inside of her as she began to talk. Her voice was back to normal._

_  
"Naruto…how did you-"_

_  
"The Kyuubi's power. It helped you" said Naruto. "I don't know how long it will last but it will give you a chance to sing!"_

**End of Flashback**

She then changed into a purple dress and a red hat with a white feather

"Thanks to Naruto!" said Sakura.

"Ready Sakura?" asked Tenten. Sakura nodded as they were about to head out.

"Shizune?" Shizune turned around.

"Where's Shishou?" asked Sakura. Shizune frowned.

"She didn't want to come…" said Shizune. Sakura frowned as she went back on stage. Sakura soon forced a happy facade on as she smiled at the crowd.

"Hey everyone!" said Sakura. "So how's the festival so far?" The audience applauded as they cheered. Sakura giggled. "Well this next song is dedicated to all of you guys….Everyone should smile!" The music began to play. The lights began to flash and blink. The light board behind her started to flash with the word smile.

"**anata no kawari ni sora naite ita nara**

**watashi wa umi ni natte dakishimeru kara**

**arashi n****i nomikomarete chizu nakushita to shite mo**

**anata no senaka ga ima no watashi no michishirube yo**

**tsuki to taiyou mitai hanarete ite mo **

**chikazuite ite mo hikari wo uketomeru**

**kyori de ite ne"**

Kids were on their parents' shoulders as they danced to the song. Lani was on Kankuro's shoulders and she giggled and clapped her hands to the song. The people who heard the song before sang along.

"**Smile smile**

**itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo**

**smile smile**

**shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo**

**smile smile**

**ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru**

**egao wasurenai yo**

**I cannot live without you forever**

Sakura was dancing along to the backup dancer as she sang. Sakura had a big smile on her face as her eyes shined with happiness.

**N to S jishaku mitai itsuka kizukeba**

**hikare ai atarimae no you na sonzai**

**tomaranai dare mo shiranai himitsu no tokei no you**

**onnaji mojiban no ue futari susunde yuku yo**

**se no takai anata no hari watashi yume miru**

**chiisana hari ga nandomo kasanatte**

**ai wo kizamu**

**smile smile**

**itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo**

**smile smile**

**shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo**

**smile smile**

**ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru**

**egao wasurenai yo**

**I cannot live without you forever**

Sakura took off her red hat and waved it in the air as she finished the last part of the song.

**smile smile**

**itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo**

**smile smile**

**shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo**

**smile smile**

**ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru**

**egao wasurenai yo**

**I cannot live without you forever"**

The people dancing behind Sakura stopped as reached her hand out and winked at the crowd. People cheered and whistled. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata got down, as the other people took over their spot. So they went down to the audience and went to their boyfriends.

"You guys aren't going to perform anymore?" asked Lee.

"Nope, I wanna see Sakura's performance…" said Tenten. Naruto put his arms around Hinata's shoulder as he held her tight. Shikamaru just embraced Ino as his arms circled her waist.

--------------------------

"Thirty more minutes everyone!" said Sasuke as the group continued to head to Konoha.

"I'm going to be mad if I missed Sakura's performance!" said Kiba.

"Hopefully, someone recorded it" said Sai.

"I think it's almost over now…" said Kakashi.

---------------------------

"Well everyone, I have two more songs to sing and that will be it!" said Sakura. She was now wearing a beautiful white dress as her hair was up in an elegant bun. The dress was puffy on the shoulders and expanded on the bottom. The dress had pure white silk sleeves.

"This next song is called 'A New Day Has Come'. This song is also dedicated to Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha…" said Sakura as the drums, violins, and the guitar began to play. The back-up singers got ready as Sakura began to sing.

"**A new day...ohhhh  
A new day...ohhhh**

**I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear**

**Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you**

**Hush, now  
I see a light in the sky, (oh),  
It's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love**

**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it feel my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun...  
A new day has come**

**Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy**

**Hush, now  
I see a light in the sky, (oh),   
It's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love**

**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it feel my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun...  
A new day has...**

**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it feel my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun...  
A new day has come**

**Hush, now  
I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of a boy**

**I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love**

**I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love**

**Hush, now  
(A new day)  
Hush, now  
(A new day)"**

People had tears in their eyes. Her voice was just so innocent…so pure. It touched their hearts. Everyone began to clap as much as they can. It was just so beautiful…

"Thank you everyone…" said Sakura. Everyone began to cheer again. Sakura put a hand over her heart as she clenched the mic. Sakura took a moment before she spoke again.

"There is something that I need to tell everyone…" said Sakura.

-

-

-

-

-

**Well I finally updated. Well If you remember from the anime not manga, this is the part we're she tells everyone that you know. But my story is so not going to end like that. It would ruin the story. Please review, it's almost the end of the story so people should tell me what the think or want to see happen. SO pretty much Sakura is dying and thinks Neji and Sasuke are dead. But they'll arrive in Konoha soon. Will they be able to see Sakura before it's her time to go or will Sakura die before knowing that they are alive and Neji not knowing that he's was going to be a father? You'll find out next time on Eternal Snow. Well anyways…**

**Next time on Eternal Snow…**

_The people backstage looked at Sakura._

"_Huh? Was this in the program" asked the manager. Shizune looked at Sakura._

"_What the hell is she doing?" muttered Shizune._

"_The year that's passed since my birthday has been very special for me. It was a year where a girl who had everyone thought had a perfect life had to go through many things. For me…my ninja career was really important to me but, singing was my life. It is very precious to me. That's why…so that I can protect what is precious to me…please listen to this selfish request…" Sakura paused._

_Ino looked up at Sakura. What was she doing? Everyone looked up at Sakura as they watched her close her eyes. She had a difficult time saying something. But what was it?_

"_I, Sakura Haruno, will be going to leave Konoha and everyone for a while…" said Sakura._

_Everyone in the audience gasped…_


	21. Chapter 21: Eternal Snow

**Last time on Eternal Snow…**

_People had tears in their eyes. Her voice was just so innocent…so pure. It touched their hearts. Everyone began to clap as much as they can. It was just so beautiful…_

"_Thank you everyone…" said Sakura. Everyone began to cheer again. Sakura put a hand over her heart as she clenched the mic. Sakura took a moment before she spoke again._

"_There is something that I need to tell everyone…" said Sakura. _

_-------------------------------------------------_

The people backstage looked at Sakura.

"Huh? Was this in the program" asked the manager. Shizune looked at Sakura.

"What the hell is she doing?" muttered Shizune.

"The year that's passed since my birthday has been very special for me. It was a year where a girl who had everyone thought had a perfect life had to go through many things. For me…my ninja career was really important to me but, singing was my life. It is very precious to me. That's why…so that I can protect what is precious to me…please listen to this selfish request…" Sakura paused.

Ino looked up at Sakura. What was she doing? Everyone looked up at Sakura as they watched her close her eyes. She had a difficult time saying something. But what was it?

"I, Sakura Haruno, will be going to leave Konoha and everyone for a while…" said Sakura.

Everyone in the audience gasped…

"Hey now! What is this!? We never heard anything about this?" said the manager as he began to go through papers. Shizune went closer to the stage as stared at Sakura. Tears in her eyes.

"Today will be the last day I can see any of you guys for a long time." said Sakura. People were booing and yelled out their thoughts. Sakura began to have tears in her eyes. Temari and her siblings looked at Sakura. Gaara clenched his hands to a fist. Kankuro gave Sakura a sad look as Temari looked away. Lani went closer to the stage. Sakura looked down and saw Lani's sad blue eyes stare at her green orbs. "I can't tell you everyone why b-but…" Sakura was about to break down a cry. "I'm very sorry…" said Sakura as she fell on her knees as everyone in the stadium could her cry.

The spotlight shined on her as she was on the stage not daring to look up. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino looked sadly at Sakura. This must be so heart breaking for her. Ino put a strong face for Sakura as she got ready to clap.

Sakura got back up and looked at the crowd. "B-But I promise…I'll be back. Once again…to see everyone…I promise…" said Sakura. Sakura put the mic down as she closed her eyes. It was quiet for a few seconds. Soon clapping was heard. Ino looked up on stage, she was suppose to clap first. Sakura turned her head to the right to see someone she thought wouldn't come to the concert.

"Shishou…" said Sakura as she saw Tsunade standing next to Shizune clapping for her. Tsunade had tears forming around her hazel eyes. Soon everyone began to clap as well.

"Please, take care of yourself, Sakura!" yelled random people in the crowd.

"It's a promise!"

"Come back soon!"

Sakura looked at the crowd with admiration. "Thank you. Thank you very much! Everyone! Thank you so much!" said Sakura. Tenten wiped a tear from her eye. Naruto tried to hold in his tears. His nose was runny.

"Sakura-chan!" said Naruto. Hinata held his hand and squeeze it for support. Naruto looked at Hinata's strong white eyes. They had to be strong for Sakura. They had to be there for her.

"I will now play one piece on the piano. This song is dedicated to someone very special to me" said Sakura as she walked towards the piano. "This song is dedicated to my mom…." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Mom, if you can hear me this is for you…" said Sakura as she began to play the piano.

Tsunade's eyes widened once more, the tune was Eternal Snow. She and Ai had sung this song to Sakura when she was little. People in the crowd closed their eyes and smiled. It was so peaceful and soft.

Sakura closed her eyes as she played. Sakura began to remember the incident that happened years ago.

**Flashback…**

"_Sakura…after what I saw…you'll become a great kunoichi when you get older." said Ai. Sakura positioned her mother so her head was resting on her lap._

"_Mom, you'll be okay right?" she asked. Her mother didn't answer. "Mom?" She heard her mother start to hum a song. It was the lullaby she's always hum to her. It was called Eternal Snow. She and Tsunade made this song up when Sakura couldn't stop crying. Sakura was 1 year old and her father was on a mission so Tsunade came to help her mother._

"_Sakura, I know you always wanted to hear the entire song so I'll do the best I can" said Ai. I started to cry. "I promise you that one day, I'll be able to sing the whole song of Eternal snow to you Sakura…"_

_Sakura quietly started to hum along with her as her mother began to sing the words. As she did, it started to snow. She hummed as she listened to her mom sing with her beautiful and peaceful voice._

_**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana? **_

_**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de**_

_**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?**_

_**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**_

_**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani**_

_**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku**_

_**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**_

_**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_

_**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**_

_**I love you Namida tomaranai**_

_**Konnan ja Kimi no koto**_

_**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo…**_

_Her mother's voice suddenly stopped. She only sung the first verse and chorus. _

_She looked at her mother since she didn't continue to sing. Her eyes were closed as snow flakes began to fall on her hair._

**End of Flashback**

Soon Sakura finally finished the piece as she got off the piano.

"Thank you all for coming today and I-"Sakura was cut off when a tune came on. It was similar to Eternal snow Sakura had just played on the piano. But it was more of a song where you dance to it.

Sakura looked to see that Tsunade had ordered people to play the song. Sakura saw Tsunade smile at her. Sakura smiled back as she took the mic and got ready to sing.

"This next song is dedicated to Neji Hyuga. I will love you with al my heart…" said Sakura as she began to sing.

**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?**

**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de**

**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?**

**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**

**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani**

**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku**

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**

**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**

**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**

**I love you Namida tomaranai**

**Konnan ja Kimi no koto**

**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo**

Snow began to fall as Sakura sang. Sakura closed her eyes as memories of Neji came to mind. Sakura felt something warm next to her. Sakura thought she was crazy but she thought she heard her mom singing with her. As if holding the mic with her and singing with her. Sakura opened her eyes as she sang the next part.

**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?**

**Tameiki ****ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta**

**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de**

**Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?**

**Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku**

**Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo**

**Samukunai youni to**

**I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi**

**Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)**

**Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo**

**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara**

**Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no ka-"**

Soon only the tune was heard. Sakura had stopped singing. Sakura clutched her shirt as her vision got blurry. Sakura still continued to sing.

**I love you Mune ni komiageru**

**Fuyuzora ni sakebitai**

**Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo…**

Sakura had let go of the mic as she fell forward. Everyone gasped as she fell off the stage. Gaara had caught Sakura with his sand as she slowly lowered her to the ground.

"SAKURA!" yelled Tsunade.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto as Sakura's friends began to head towards the stage. Tsunade signaled the medics to come. They slowly lifted Sakura onto the stretcher.

"I want you guys to meet me in the hospital as fast as possible!" yelled Tsunade as she poofed to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura moaned in pain as she began to cry. The group was running with the medics as Sakura was sent to the surgery room as Tsunade and Shizune was waiting for her there.

"Don't worry Sakura, Tsunade won't let you die!" said Temari. Temari and the girls stopped in front of the door as Sakura was moved inside. Sakura looked to see a greenish yellow room. She saw Tsunade, Shizune, and other medics there ready to help her. Tsunade nodded at her as Sakura sadly smiled.

-----------------------------------------

Everyone was in the waiting room. Ino was holding Lani as she cried.

"Sakura-neechan will be alright…right?" asked Lani. Ino forced a smile.

"Of course. She's be fine. Just go to sleep for now. We'll be here for a long time. When you wake up Sakura will be right there, in front of you, smiling." Lani smiled at Ino as she went to sleep. Shikamaru sighed as he sat next to his girlfriend.

"Ino, you shouldn't have said that. You just raised her hopes up…" said Shikamaru as he put an arm around her.

"What was I suppose to say!? Huh Shikamaru? "Oh Sakura is going to die. She has no chance and you'll never see her ever again!" yelled Ino. Shikamaru's eyes widened. HE was use to Ino yelling at him, but not like that. "My best friend is in there dying! There's no chance of survival! For god's sake, why can't we do anything? WHY! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING AN-"Ino stopped yelling as Tenten slapped her.

"You had no reason to yell at Shikamaru like that. He's right you shouldn't have raised her hopes like that. Sakura is our best friend too!" said Tenten.

"Ino…Sakura-chan needs us to be strong right now. So pull yourself together and stay strong." said Hinata.

"Hey where's Lee?" asked Tenten.

"I think I heard him saying something about getting back her youth with a sensei or something like that…" said Kankuro. Soon someone came running thought the halls.

"Aunty…" muttered Hinata.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Karin.

"She already headed into surgery" said Gaara.

"They're alive…" said Karin. Everyone gave her a weird look.

"Who's alive?" asked Kankuro.

"My son and Sasuke! They're alive. Kakashi sent me a message. They're alive! They're heading over soon" said Karin. Hinata hugged her aunt. This is wonderful news…" said Hinata.

Temari was the only one frowning. "But…Sakura is dying isn't she?" asked Temari. Soon the happiness faded.

"Thanks for reminding us you killjoy!" said Kankuro.

---------------------------------------------

Two hours had passed. Soon the monitor began to beep as a red caution sign blinked. Numbers began to drop rapidly.

"Her blood pressure is going down!" yelled Shizune. Tsunade eyes widened as she looked up at the clock. It was 10:57pm. "Just three more minutes! Hang on Sakura…" said Tsunade. The medics began to speed up their work. Sakura clutched the bed sheet.

"30 more seconds!" A medic yelled. "We're losing her!"

Tsunade bit her lower lip as she tried to hurry.

"20 seconds"

"Hang on Sakura! Hang on! I won't let you die!"

"10 seconds"

"You have a child! You have people that love you with all their hearts. So you can't leave them like this!" yelled Tsunade.

"Five!" the medic counted down.

"Four!" Bloody hands worked faster to take out the tumor.

"Three!" Medics began to try to stop the blood from bleeding.

"Two!" Sakura's hands still clutching the bed sheet.

"One…" Tsunade's eyes widened.

The room was silent as Sakura's grip on the bed sheet loosened. All that was heard was the long tone from the machine. The numbers had reached to zero…

-----------------------------------------------

Lee went back to the hospital to check up on everyone. He saw Naruto bang his hand to the wall.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?" He looked to see that Tenten was crying as well. Soon something hit him.

"No! She can't be…she couldn't she…" Lee clenched his fists as he ran out of the hospital. Lani was still asleep in Gaara's arms. A tear drop fell on her arm.

Lee ran as fast as he could. Why? Why did someone as youthful as her had to-

BAM

Lee looked up to see someone holding a hand out for him. "Hello Lee…long time no see!" Lee's eyes widened.

"Neji!" Lee clenched his arm.

"I'm sorry…" said Lee.

"Did we miss the concert?" asked Kiba.

"No…" said Lee. "The concert was cut short…"

"Why?" asked Sai.

"Sakura…she's in the hospital…" said Lee. Kakashi's eyes widened. **The operation…**

"How was the operation? Did she make it through?" asked Sasuke.

"Operation? Hospital?" asked Neji. Kakashi walked up to Neji as she said something to him.

"Her life is on the line! She's dying? How come no one told me!" yelled Neji.

"She didn't want to tell you…" said Shino.

"What!?" snapped Neji. He was pissed.

"You already had your dad die, she didn't want you to feel pain so she didn't want you to know about it…" said Sasuke.

"Why didn't she just tell me? We could have gone through this together!" said Neji. "That's it, I'm going to the hospital!" Lee appeared in front of him, arms spread opened.

"I can't let you do that…" said Lee. His bangs covering his eyes…

"Lee, let m-"Lee cut him off.

"She's dead…" said Lee. Neji's white eyes widened.

------------------------------------------------

_**Mom!**_

_**Haha**_

_**Mom!**_

_Sakura was chasing her mom, just like they always did when she was little. They'd go to the park and have fun. Sakura's white dress blew in the wind as she saw herself around the park. Sakura saw her mom sitting down on the grass as she sat down next to her._

"_**Sakura…do you want me to sing you the whole song of Eternal Snow?"**__ Sakura nodded. _

"_**Of course mom!"**__ said Sakura as she smiled. Her mom closed her eyes as she began to sing. It was so peaceful. Just like she remembered. _

"_**Mom, that was you singing with me at the concert, wasn't it?"**__ asked Sakura. Her mom finished the song._

"_**Of course it was dear. I did promise you that I'd sing Eternal Snow with you one day…"**__ Her mother said as she got up and began to walk away from Sakura._

"_**Mom, wait for me!"**__ said Sakura as she got up and tried to run to her mom. Sakura looked down. Her feet were glued to the floor. __**"Wait, mom, don't go! You can't! You can't go!" **__Sakura paused as she got ready._

"_**MOM!!!"**__ yelled Sakura as her voice echoed. _

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura's green eyes widened as she looked around her surroundings. Sakura noticed an oxygen mask on her face as tubes were going through her.

"Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

"Forehead-girl!" said Ino.

"You're finally awake!" said Temari.

"Thank god…" said Shizune

"You scared us…we thought you were dead!" said Kakashi. Sakura's eyes were still wide open as she looked around the room as if she was scared or something.

"Sasuke, go get the Hokage!" ordered Kakashi. "Tell her that Sakura had just awaken!"

"It's such a relief! You've been asleep for a day!" said Shizune. Shizune noticed something. A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek.

"Sakura-chan…" said Naruto.

"Sakura , what's wrong?" asked Ino.

"Do you feel pain anywhere?" asked Shizune. Sakura didn't answer as she just continued to cry. Tsunade came in to check up on her.

"Sakura..." muttered Tsunade as she hugged Sakura. "I was so scared. I thought we lost you during the operation. The moment you 'supposedly' died, orange charka came out and all of a sudden your heart rate and blood pressure went back up to normal. I later realized that the charka came from Naruto. If it wasn't for Naruto, you wouldn't have been alive right now…"

A couple of hours later Sakura was released from the hospital. She went outside to see that snow was still falling down. It was late in the afternoon as the sun was going down. Everyone saw a blur of blue come running towards them.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Hinata. "Neji-niisan and Sasuke-san are alive!" Sakura's eyes widened. They…they were alive! Sakura began to step forward. "But he thinks your dead. Lee told him that you died! And now we can't find him. I'm scared that he might do something. We need to find h-"Hinata stopped talking when Sakura ran passed her.

Sakura ran as fast as she can. Her bare feet moved through the cold snowy ground. As she ran, she remembered what Neji had said to her a couple of weeks ago.

**Flashback**

"_What would you do if…if something was to happen to us, to me?" Sakura asked as she wondered what his reaction would be if she died before he came back._

"_Something as in?"_

"_As in death?" Sakura said. He noticed that the Sakura was serious about this._

"_If you were to die and I wasn't there to stop it, I'd follow you in death..._

**End of flashback**

_**I'd follow you in death…**_

_**In death…**_

_**In death…**_

The words echoed through her mind. Neji wouldn't…right? Sakura's feet began to move quicker. Snow was still falling down. Damn it! Where would he be? She wished she possessed Byakugan right now. Sakura saw a beautiful white dove fly past her. Sakura looked at the bird and followed her instincts…

She followed the bird towards its direction…

----------------------------

Sasuke sighed as he laid in his bed. After what Lee told him that night, he hasn't seen any of his friends. He was feeling…freakin emo (**A/n: I have nothing against emo people)**

'_Why did she have to die…" thought Sasuke_

'**My beautiful flower…dead. WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL!'**

'_Not you again. I thought you jumped off a cliff or something…'_

"**How rude. This is why I haven't talked for a while. I was hibernating and I didn't want to see your ugly emo chicken haired face!"**

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he rolled on to his side. He looked at his side table to see a picture of him, the dobe, and Sakura. They had recently updated their old team even pictureBut this time Sai and Yamato was in it too. Sakura was smiling her infamous smile. She was in the middle. She had an arm linked with his. Naruto's and Sai's face was blurry because they moved their faces. Probably because he had put let her.

Sakura looked so happy. Her smile itself made him feel happy inside. But he would never see her again.

Knock

Sasuke sighed as he went to the door. The person on the other side continued to knock.

"Teme, hurry up!" said a voice. Naruto…

Sasuke jumped out of bed as he went to the door.

"What do you want!?" asked Sasuke.

"**Yeah, what do you want, I'm trying to be emo here!"**

'_Shut up!'_

Naruto had a smile on his face. "Sakura-chan is alive! She's going after Neji right now. He might be doing something stupid right now!"

It took a minute for the words to process in Sasuke's head.

"Sakura is alive!?" asked Sasuke.

"Come on we have to help everyone find Neji!" said Naruto as he pulled Sasuke.

-------------------------------------

Hinata used her Byakugan to search the area. Hinata's eyes widened.

"I found him. He's going to jump off the cliff!" said Hinata. Everyone looked at each other and hurried. "But…Sakura-chan is getting close. Probably a minute."

----------------------------------------

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She continued to follow the dove through the trees. She made it through as the dove disappeared. She finally found herself in a white winter wonderland. Everything she saw was white. She stepped a bit closer. She was near a cliff. Her green panicked eyes looked around. A couple of yards from her, she saw a hint of brown…

Sakura began to run and tried to call out Neji's name. She still couldn't talk well from the operation. So her voice was like the silent wind. Sakura ran closer.

"Neji!" Sakura tried to yell again. Her feet became numb but she didn't care, she continued to call her lover's name. Sakura tripped over a hidden tree root, buried under the snow. Sakura fell in the cold snow as she looked up. She was so close. She saw Neji was ready to jump. His hand was up in the air with a kunai. Sakura's eyes widened as a tear rolled down her cheek. The tear melted through the snow as Sakura closed her eyes and she yelled as loud as she could.

"NEJI!!!!!" Her voice echoed throughout the area

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Omg, the story is almost over! The story is almost over! How exciting! I want to thank everyone who had supported me throughout the story so far. And I want to thank my fans for reading my story. It really means a lot to me. So I'll try to update soon. So plz review and tell me what you think.**

**Next time on Eternal Snow…**

_Neji stepped closer to the edge of the cliff. He could see the icy ocean below. The day Lee told him the news, he's world was destroyed. He closed his eyes as took a deep breathe._

_  
"I'll be with you soon Sakura…" said Neji as he got ready to jump. He hesitated a bit as he felt the wind pass by. His hair flew in the air. He could have sworn that he heard someone calling his name. Maybe it was Sakura calling out to him from above…waiting for him._

"_I'm coming…" whispered Neji as he took out a kunai and got ready to stab himself. Before he did, he heard a voice he never thought he'd hear ever again…_

"_NEJI!!!!!"_


	22. Chapter 22: Hanging by a Moment

**This chapter will be more on Neji's version of the last chapter and shows you what he and the others had been through when they found out.**

**Last time on Eternal Snow…**

_Sakura ran as fast as she could. She continued to follow the dove through the trees. She made it through as the dove disappeared. She finally found herself in a white winter wonderland. Everything she saw was white. She stepped a bit closer. She was near a cliff. Her green panicked eyes looked around. A couple of yards from her, she saw a hint of brown…_

_  
Sakura began to run and tried to call out Neji's name. She still couldn't talk well from the operation. So her voice was like the silent wind. Sakura ran closer._

"_Neji!" Sakura tried to yell again. Her feet became numb but she didn't care, she continued to call her lover's name. Sakura tripped over a hidden tree root, buried under the snow. Sakura fell in the cold snow as she looked up. She was so close. She saw Neji was ready to jump. His hand was up in the air with a kunai. Sakura's eyes widened as a tear rolled down her cheek. The tear melted through the snow as Sakura closed her eyes and she yelled as loud as she could._

"_NEJI!!!!!" Her voice echoed throughout the area_

---------------------------------------------------

"Her blood pressure is going down!" yelled Shizune. Tsunade eyes widened as she looked up at the clock. It was 10:57pm. "Just three more minutes! Hang on Sakura…" said Tsunade. The medics began to speed up their work. Sakura clutched the bed sheet.

"30 more seconds!" A medic yelled. "We're losing her!"

Tsunade bit her lower lip as she tried to hurry.

"20 seconds"

"Hang on Sakura! Hang on! I won't let you die!"

"10 seconds"

"You have a child! You have people that love you with all their hearts. So you can't leave them like this!" yelled Tsunade.

"Five!" the medic counted down.

"Four!" Bloody hands worked faster to take out the tumor.

"Three!" Medics began to try to stop the blood from bleeding.

"Two!" Sakura's hands still clutching the bed sheet.

"One…" Tsunade's eyes widened.

The room was silent as Sakura's grip on the bed sheet loosened. All that was heard was -the long tone from the machine. The numbers had reached to zero…

-----------------------------------------------------

Neji looked up at the dark starry night to the lights around the village…Konoha.

They were finally home…

He was finally home…

He was back to see his family and friends...

He was back to see the love of his life…

Sakura Haruno…

…or should he say Sakura Haruno Hyuga?

The group finally reached the gates as it opened for them.

"Welcome back. The Hokage was awaiting your arrival…" said one of the guards. Kakashi nodded as the group entered the village.

"It's good to be back!" Neji could hear Kiba say.

"Do we have time to see Ugly's performance?" asked Sai. Kakashi shook his head.

"I think it's over by now…" said Kakashi. "It's already around 11. It should have been over an hour ago…"

"Well I need to see Saku-"Neji was cut off when a blur of green bumped into him.

BAM

Neji stumbled back a few steps as he looked down.

"Hello Lee…long time no see!" Lee's eyes widened.

"Neji!" Lee clenched his fist. "I'm sorry…" said Lee.

"Did we miss the concert?" asked Kiba.

"No…" said Lee. "The concert was cut short…" Neji narrowed his eyes.

_Cut short?_

"Why?" asked Sai.

"Sakura…she's in the hospital…" said Lee. Kakashi's eyes widened. **The operation…**

"How was the operation? Did she make it through?" asked Sasuke.

"Operation? Hospital?" asked Neji. Kakashi walked up to Neji as he said something to him.

"Sakura has cancer. It's called Sarcoma. She had it since she was little. Ever since then her life is on the line. She's dying…" said Kakashi.

"Her life is on the line! She's dying? How come no one told me!" yelled Neji.

"She didn't want to tell you…" said Shino as he moved his glasses put more on his nose.

"What!?" snapped Neji. He was pissed.

"You already had your dad die, she didn't want you to feel pain so she didn't want you to know about it…" said Sasuke.

'_Why does Uchiha know and I don't?'_ Neji glared.

"Why didn't she just tell me? We could have gone through this together!" said Neji. "That's it; I'm going to the hospital!" Lee appeared in front of him, arms spread opened.

"I can't let you do that…" said Lee. His bangs covering his eyes…

"Lee, let m-"Lee cut him off.

"She's dead…" said Lee. Neji's white eyes widened. Neji backed up bit.

Dead?

She was…_dead_…

Soon a memory came to Neji as everyone looked at him.

**Flashback**

"_You'll stay with me right?" Sakura asked. He nodded as she smiled at him. He stroked her cheek a couple of times before he slowly kissed her again._

"_Do you think you might be able to come back before the __**28th**__ or earlier?" Sakura asked as they pulled away._

"_I don't know, hopefully…" he said. "But promise me you'll make it back before then…" Sakura pleaded. He sighed._

"_I don't know Sakura. I'm sorry but I can't promise you that…" he said. "Let's not think about the future and just think about now and us…"_

"_**What would you do if…if**__**something was to happen**__ to us, __**to**__**me**__?" Sakura asked._

"_Something as in?"_

"_As in __**death**__?" Sakura said. He noticed that the Sakura was serious about this._

"_If you were to die and I wasn't there to stop it, I'd follow you in death. I'd leave everyone behind to go with you. I can't live without you in my life. If you died, I'd die as well. But don't worry Sakura; you're probably thinking about the mission. It shouldn't be dangerous. It's just finding information. So don't worry about it."_

**End of Flashback**

Neji's eyes widened once more. She did tell him through her words. Damn it! Neji began to run away from the others.

"Neji!" the others tried to call him back, but Neji disappeared in the snowy village.

"Neji…" muttered Lee. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Give him some time. This is really hard for him…he's just lost someone really close to him." said Kakashi.

"You mean two people?" said Lee.

"Huh two?" asked Chouji.

"Sakura-san was pregnant with Neji's child!" said Lee. "The child never got to see life!"

Soon silence formed around the group as their mouths dropped to the ground.

---------------------------------------------------

Neji slowly walked back to the Hyuga Compound. Snow was still falling down. He passed by a bench. It was when he actually talked to Sakura for the first time. It was snowing just like this…

**Flashback**

"_Stupid Snow…" muttered Neji as he walked around the road. He never really liked the snow that much. He looked up and noticed something pink up in the road. It was that girl in Naruto's team. Sakura was her name he thought or something like that._

_Sakura was sitting on the bench as she looked at the snow as if she hated it more than he did. He noticed that something was bugging her._

_  
He stopped a few feet in front of her. She barely noticed he was there. Neji glared at her as he spoke._

_  
"It's rude to ignore someone like that. Especially if they come to say hi…" said Neji. Again Sakura didn't say anything. He was about to yell again but stopped as he noticed something. Her eyes were watery as a tear drop was ready to fall. _

_Before he knew it, he was on his knees. His right hand holding her left hand as his other hand wiped the tear away from Sakura's soft white cheek. It was if his body had a mind of its own right then. _

_Sakura was soon pulled back in reality. Neji and Sakura stared at each other as their face slowly turned red when they noticed how close they were to each other. Neji slowly back away and got back up on his feet. _

_Sakura just stood there looking at him with her bright green eyes. Neji began to walk away but felt a tug behind him. Sakura had grabbed a hold of his shirt. Her bangs covered her eyes as she began to tremble._

"_Please…Neji-san…please don't leave me…" muttered Sakura. Neji's eyes widened a bit as he sat down next to her, never realizing that they were holding hands._

"_Is something bothering you?" asked Neji. Neji could his Sakura's grasp on his hand tighten._

"_I never like being alone on this day…" muttered Sakura. Neji didn't say anything as he looked up as snow was still falling down on them._

_  
"Why were you here by yourself then?"_

"_I wasn't alone at that time…" said Sakura. He never knew what that meant. _

**End of flashback**

After that day the two began to hang out together to the point where people thought they were together…and it ended up that they were correct. They had fallen in love.

Neji clenched his fists as he walked away from the bench and made it home.

"Neji!" said Karin as she went to hug her son. "I'm so sorry. I heard the news from Hinata. The whole family heard it. Is there anything you want to eat?"

Neji just walked down the hall leaving his mother to worry.

"That boy! Is he going to act like he did when his father died?" Karin said to herself as she went to make Neji something to eat.

"Neji-niisan!" said a voice. It was Hanabi.

"Hello Hanabi-sama…" said Neji as he walked away. Hanabi frowned as she went to catch up to him.

"Did you hear about Hinata?" asked Hanabi.

"What about her?"

"She's getting married to Naruto!" said Hanabi. "And I get to be the flower girl!" Neji just nodded as he walked away again. Hanabi frowned.

"How rude…" said Hanabi as she walked down the hall. "That idiot"

Neji sighed. He needed to find a place that was quiet and peacefully…somewhere no one can find him.

"Neji!" said a voice. Neji silently growled. What now! He turned to see his uncle.

"Uncle…" said Neji.

"I heard about Sakura and how you planned to marry her. I'm terribly sorry. Is there anything we can do to help you?" asked Hiashi.

"No. There's nothing any of you guys can do now. There…THERE'S NO WAY TO BRING HER BACK!" yelled Neji. His eyes widened as he ran out of the house.

"Neji!" yelled Hiashi, but it was too late Neji had left the house. Hiashi saw that hurt look on his face. The other family members peeked out of their rooms to see what the commotion was.

"Neji…" said Karin as she put a hand to her heart. Hinata ran out of her room to see the front door wide open. She saw freshly made footprints in the snow.

"Neji-niisan…" whispered Hinata as she sadly closed the door.

-------------------------------------------------

**The next day**

Hinata opened her white eyes. She blinked a couple of times before getting out of bed. She yawned as she made her way to her curtains. She opened them as a ray of light entered the dark room. It made the room lit up as Hinata look outside. The snow was pretty outside as the morning sun rose up. Hinata smiled as she went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

She wondered if Neji had came back home last night. Hinata put on her snow jacket and buttoned up the purple circle buttons. She got her white sleeves, gloves, and hat and got ready to leave.

As Hinata left her room she noticed many of her families go into the room for meetings. Something must have been up. Hinata carefully masked her charka as she went to investigate.

"What a crazy boy he is!" said a man.

"This is a reason why he shouldn't be picked for head leader of the Hyuga Clan!"

"My son has the right to be head leader a-"

"Karin, that's enough…" said a voice. Hinata noticed that was her father's voice. "Neji hasn't come home since last night. The woman he desired to marry had died yesterday. She was the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage and she deserved to have the Hyuga name. She was someone my nephew cared a lot for and to have someone like her taken away from you like that…think of what he must feel right now. He's not thinking straight and just needs some time. He'll show up eventually."

"I wonder where my son is right now…" said Karin.

"Don't worry he'll be fine Karin…" said Hinata's mother.

"I hope you're right Haruhi. But it's just that my son doesn't really know how to deal with the death of someone close to him. When his father died, I found him at the lake. He literally jumped in the water to drown himself. Who know what he might do now…"

Hinata heard enough as she ran outside. She needed help if she was going to find her cousin. Hinata ran as she bumped into someone. Green eyes…

"Gaara-san!" said Hinata as she blushed of her clumsiness.

"Hinata…" said Gaara. Hinata noticed that he was smiling. He noticed that she was looking at him as he stopped his smiling. "She's alive..." Hinata's eyes widened. She knew what he meant.

"Gaara, tell the group to find Neji and stop him, he might do someone stupid" said Hinata. Gaara nodded as Hinata went to the hospital. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw green eyes and pink hair come out of the hospital.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Hinata. "Neji-niisan and Sasuke-san are alive!" Sakura's eyes widened. Sakura began to step forward. "But Neji thinks you're dead. Lee told him that you died! And now we can't find him. I'm scared that he might do something. We need to find h-"Hinata stopped talking when Sakura ran passed her.

Hinata looked at the others who looked back at her and nodded. They went to catch up to Sakura but Hinata held back.

"Naruto-kun, you're not coming?" asked Hinata. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"I need to talk to Teme right now. He needs to know…" said Naruto as he left to Sasuke's house. Hinata nodded as she went to catch up to the others.

------------------------------------

He finally found it…

The place he was looking for…

The place where it was peaceful and quiet…

…and the right place to follow Sakura

Under him was the icy ocean, its deadly waves hitting the side of the cliff. He saw a white dove fly in the air. It flew down and landed on his arm. Neji petted it. Neji stared at its black eyes. It had a sad look in them. It poked him gently on his shoulder and shook its head, as if telling him that he should be doing what he was planning.

Neji let it go as the bird flew into the forest. Neji sighed as he got closer to the edge of the cliff.

"_What would you do if…if something was to happen to us, to me?" _

Neji could hear Sakura's voice in his head. He closed his eyes and took out a kunai getting ready to stab himself as he answered Sakura's question.

"If you were to die and I wasn't there to stop it, I'd follow you in death…" whispered Neji as he got ready. Before he stabbed himself, he heard a voice he never thought he'd hear again…

"NEJI!!!!!" Her voice echoed throughout the area.

Neji dropped the kunai in the snow as he backed away from the edge. He slowly turned around and stared at the person lying in the snow. She slowly got up as she whispered his name again.

"Neji-kun…" She whispered.

Her pink tresses moved by the wind, her green eyes full of tears. She was out of breath as she huffed a bit. She was wearing the dress she wore at the last song she sung. The beautiful white dress that went down to her ankle and had lovely pink ribbons now was ripped in the bottom from all the running she did. It had dirt on the sides and ripped on the top too. But he didn't care. To him, she would look beautiful no matter what she wore.

He slowly walked up to her as she put a hand to her mouth as she cried. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Neji-kun!" yelled Sakura as she ran to him. Neji spread his arms open to embrace her. The two fell in the snow.

Tear were streaming down Sakura face as Neji just held her tight while whispering nice words to here. The snow still falling from the sky. Neji and Sakura slowly looked at each other as they shared a kiss.

**We're here…**

**We're safe…**

**We're together again…**

**And that's all that matters…**

**We fought against fate…**

**And we won our battle…**

**Our love for each other was so strong…**

**That it showed the world that…**

**True love conquers all…**

**So…**

**By this time…  
**

**We should both know…  
**

**That nothing…  
**

**Will ever tear us apart…**

The others finally caught up with the two. They smiled. Their love for each other was so strong; their love was able to survive the turn of events this year. Their love goes to show you that if you truly love someone, nothing in the world can make you let go of that person... not even fate...

The white dove looked at the two from up in the tree. Its _green _eyes filled with happiness as it flew up in the sky slowly disappearing. Neji and Sakura slowly pulled away. Soon they were tackled by their friends. Sakura giggled. She put a hand to her stomach as she looked up in the sky.

**Just now…**

**I felt as if the sky was slowly smiling down at me…**

**Mom…**

**You kept your promise…**

**And I kept mine…**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**And there you go! BUT the story is not over yet. There's one more chapter and that will be that. I want to thank everyone for supporting me with this story. Thank you very much. I hope you guys love this story. I want to hear from you guys so please review. I'm not going to right the preview of the next chapter. That will be a surprise.But remember…****THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET! **


	23. Chapter 23: Epilouge

**Six years later…**

Inside a lovely white church, on a warm sunny day, the bride to be walked down a set of stairs leading to a wedding aisle. Down it, there was a beautiful white and pink decorated arch that could fit four people under it. A young man with yellow spiked hair stood under it smiling as his ocean blue eyes looked around the church. It was filled with many people. On the bride's side, it was Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. On the groom's side it was Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji.

The bride's maids' dresses were a polyester satin dress with a thick halter neckline and an embroidered mesh rouched bodice with an asymmetrical front overlay and a godet skirt.

Tsunade was in the middle. She flipped a few pages in the bible on the stand. Soon the music began to play. Hanabi was playing the wedding song on the piano.

Four girls came out throwing flower pedals around the aisle. One of them had pink hair with light green eyes. The flower girls wore a spaghetti strapped dress with a pick-up skirt. Pick-ups are highlighted with clear and silver sequins. Bodice adorned with matching clear and silver sequins.

The door opened as the bride came walking down the aisle with her father walking down with her. Her raven hair was put into an elegant bun with a diamond tiara on her head. Her wedding dress was a white full, lace halter top gown of tulle falls into a chapel length train. The side draped lace and tulle skirt were gently beaded. The people in the seats oohed and awed as Hinata walked up to the arch.

Hiashi stopped a couple of feet away as he faced his first daughter. He lifted the veil from her face as he kissed her forehead and let her go. He went back to his seat next to his wife. Haruhi held his hand and squeezed it softly. Hiashi looked at her to see her dazzling smile. They watched their daughter walk up to their new son-in-law. Hinata didn't put that much make-up. All she put was mascara and lip gloss and that was it. Naruto couldn't stop drooling.

Hinata went to her place under the arch as she smiled at Naruto.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"We are all here today to commemorate the joining of two lives, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. We are here to show our love, and support, for this couple and to promise that we will help them whenever and where ever we can if should things ever go wrong between them." Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Do you take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, from this day forward until death do you part?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke hoped that He didn't say anything stupid.

"I do" stated Naruto as he grinned like a fox. "because I love her much more than ramen!"

The people in the church laugh as Tsunade chuckled a bit. She soon turned to Hinata.

"And do you, Hinata Hyuga, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, from this day forward until death do you part?" Tears began to form in her eyes. It was like a dream came true.

"I do" said Hinata. Tsunade nodded.

Soon a boy with coffee brown hair and white eyes with a hint of green came walking up from behind the alter. In his hands was a pillow with two rings on it

Naruto picked up the golden rings. He gently slipped it on the Hinata's finger. "I will love you un no matter what. I'll take care of you and be there for you. Believe it!"

Hinata took the silver ring. "And I'll will be there to support you know matter what. And I will be by your side til the end of time. Naruto and Hinata looked each other in the eye, white on ocean blue. Smiling, the two said, with ringing clarity, "And a ninja never goes back on their word."

Tsunade smiled and stated "I now declare you husband and wife. Naruto," she looked at him "You may now kiss the bride!"

They leaned forward as their lips met to the crowd's screamed and hollered and flashes. They broke away from the kiss and Hinata's eyes began to get watery. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she laughed happily.

"I give you, Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki!" Tsunade called out. The statement was met with outstanding rounds of applause.

Naruto lifted Hinata up in his strong arms as they walked out of the church. They went outside as two kids followed

"Uncle! Aunty!" said two voice. Hinata bent down to pick up her nephew.

"Hello Yuki! You were a very handsome ring bearer!" said Hinata. Yuki giggled.

"You were so pretty!" said Yuki. Naruto lifted Tohru.

"Uncle, you were very pretty too!" said Tohru. Soon a couple came running up to them.

"There you two are!" We've been looking for you two." said Sakura. Sakura hair was now waist length. Sakura looked at Hinata and Naruto and smiled.

"I'm no lady!" said Naruto as he threw her up in the air.

"Yes you are!" said Tohru as she giggled. Naruto frowned.

"Neji, tell your daughter that I'm a man!" said Naruto as he waved Tohru in front of Neji. Neji took his daughter away from Naruto.

"Tohru, stay away from that gay wad!" said Neji as he carried Tohru away from Naruto.

"Got it daddy! Bye gay wad!" said Tohru with a grin as she waved at Naruto.

"NEJI!" yelled Naruto as he chased after them.

Sakura and Hinata giggled. Sakura had given birth to two kids. Yuki was two year older than Tohru, which makes Yuki six years old and Tohru four years old. Tohru looked more like Sakura due to the pink hair and Yuki was more like his father.

Sakura held Tohru's hand as the two walked to catch up with Neji and Yuki. Hinata went to go to her husband.

Neji looked up at the sunset. He soon felt someone hold his hand. He looked down to see Sakura smiling at him with the smile he always loved to see. Neji laced his hand with her as Tohru and Yuki went ahead of them to play with Akamaru.

Neji was now the head clan leader of the Hyuga Clan. Sakura had defeated the cancer that was threatening to take her life. They made it through together. They had gotten married a year after Yuki was born. They never regretted anything.

Ino and Shikamaru were now engaged and so were Tenten and Lee. Tsunade decided that Naruto would be the 6th Hokage and it made his day. Lani grew up to be a famous singer.

Sakura looked up at the sky.

**Mom…**

**I wish I could see you again…**

**But I know you will always be here…**

**Watching me…**

**I have a husband I care a lot for…**

**And I have two beautiful kids…**

**And nothing will take them away from me…**

Sakura soon pulled Neji with her.

"Come on, let's go to the reception. The kids are probably there already" said Sakura. Neji nodded as they walked together in the sunset.

**Not even fate…**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**WAH! The story is over! starts to cry It was so good. I'm really proud of myself. And I love to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I might make a sequel…I'm not sure. But if I do, I'm planning to call it 'The Wedding' **

**What do you guys think? Please tell me by reviewing. Please and thank you**

**-Kumiko **


End file.
